


Overlords Wars

by DamaGT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: En este relato no relacionado a mis anteriores escritos (para variar) seguimos las andanzas del Trio V, Vox, Velvet y Valentino, en sucesos que acontecen bastante antes de lo visto en la serie.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Caía la tarde en Ciudad Pentagrama mientras Valentino se entregaba a, quizás, el más inofensivo de sus placeres: contar las ganancias del mes y repartir los pagos entre su personal…claro, en el Infierno no puedes ni darle la mano a alguien sin ocultar malas intenciones, como un cuchillo afilado en la manga, por ejemplo, y si Valentino se tomaba la molestia de pagar los salarios el mismo era porque adoraba las miradas de absoluta desesperación, de vehemente angustia, de dolorosa adoración, de parte de las chicas y chicos encadenados a él.

Le había tomado un gran esfuerzo, aun cuando tuvo ventajas de entrada como una espectacular fuerza y altura, pero había logrado convertirse en el amo y señor de la industria pornográfica, quizás la segunda más prolífica tras la venta de armas y drogas, ¡y claro que tenía algunas de sus manos puestas en ello también!, la fortuna que había hecho aquellas décadas hacia palidecer todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en vida, no importaba, aquello había quedado completamente olvidado en su memoria, ¿Quién tenía tiempo para pensar en el pasado patético con un presenta tan brillante?, tenia poder, tenía dinero, y, sonrió con amplitud mirándole, tenía a una belleza capaz de suplir cualquier deseo que tuviera.

-Ven aquí, bebe, estoy sediento.  
-Claro, jefe-Ángel Dust sirvió dos copas de licor del minibar y le llevo una.  
-Tuvimos un excelente mes-dijo, tomando la copa al tiempo que le atrapaba por la cintura.  
-De nada-rio Ángel, con el descaro de siempre.

Valentino hizo que se sentara en su regazo y continuo contando el dinero, en lo que al Overlord correspondía aquel chico araña salido de algún mal barrio de New York era lo mejor que le había pasado en la otra vida, oh, a veces le exasperaba, controlarle del todo era un trabajo en proceso, pero producía como una mina de oro, era versátil, era precioso, y si Valentino creyera aunque fuera un poquito en el amor admitiría estar rendido por él, aunque prefería ser quien estaba arriba.

-Esto es para ti, bebe-le entrego un grueso fajo de billetes-no te lo gastes en un solo lugar.  
-¡Gracias, jefe!-se guardo los billetes en esa magnífica pelusa de su pecho, de inmediato Valentino quizo sacárselos, sacarle todo de una vez.  
-No ha sido solo un buen mes, hemos tenido un gran año-aspiro su aroma, ángel soltó una risilla nerviosa…genial, aun podía alterarle, eso le encantaba-tu y yo deberíamos celebrarlo esta noche.  
-¿Podemos salir?, me pondré bonita y puedes dispararle a cualquiera que me mire demasiado.

Valentino sonrió, encantado con la idea, por un lado Ángel siempre quería salir del estudio y sabia que usaría cualquier artimaña que se le ocurriera para que le sacara, había escapado algunas veces y sus peores momentos fueron siempre cuando la hizo regresar, pero estaba de excelente humor aquel día y ya podía imaginárselo en ese escotado vestido rojo que tan bien resaltaba su figura.

Su teléfono sonó justo entonces.

-Oh, aquí tienes-Ángel se lo paso y miro el reconocedor de llamadas-es Velvet.  
-¿Qué quiere esa niña ahora?-lo puso en altavoz.  
-¡Valentino!-su grito, casi un chillido, les sobresalto a ambos-¡¿Val, estas allí?!  
-¡Aquí estoy!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Ángel se le apoyo, para oír mejor.  
-¡Es Vox, esta… Aaahg, cuidado!-un espantoso chirrido estático-¡Necesitamos ayuda!, ¡Se van a matar!-explosiones, una risa maniática-¡Estamos en la Punta Oeste, cerca de las tiendas de…!, ¡Vox!, ¡Val, Apresúrate, por favor!  
-Voy para allá-colgó y exhalo un suspiro cansado-ni modo, bebe, nuestra cita tendrá que esperar.  
-¡Deja que te acompañe!-pidió-se ve que necesitan refuerzos.  
-No esta vez, Ángel.

Su estrella podía tener la potencia de fuego de un pequeño comando pero reconoció muy bien ese horrible sonido, estática, no iba a exponerle con el Demonio de la Radio.

Abordo la limosina y ordeno que le llevasen a la Punta Oeste lo más rápido posible, aunque atropellasen a alguien, de camino fue preparando sus armas, tenia preferencia por las glock de cañón largo y las suyas estaban decoradas con corazones, no podía decir que se sintiera muy seguro…Vox, ese imbécil, ¿en que estaba pensando?, bien conocida era su rivalidad ideológica con Alastor pero hubiera jurado que ya era lo bastante maduro como para no ir a picarle al demonio mayor sin estar apropiadamente preparado, ¡Llevaban casi el mismo tiempo allí!, y si algo se sacaba de la llamada de Velvet era que les estaban dando una paliza.

Para cuando llego la fiesta había terminado, se encontró con una escena de devastación absoluta, al menos una cuadra entera reducida a escombros humeantes, sangre por todas partes, sin duda de una multitud de demonios infortunados que acabaron en el fuego cruzado, a pesar de aquello se relajo, por principio Alastor solía marcharse no más terminado el show, los prólogos le aburrían.

-¡Vox!-llamo-¡Velvet!, ¿¡Siguen vivos o no!?  
-¡Val!-grito una voz.  
-¿Velvet?  
-¡Por aquí!, ¡Estamos aquí!

Los encontró tras una pared derruida, Velvet no estaba tan mal, algunos cortes y moretones, pero Vox estaba en un estado terrible, la pantalla de su rostro agrietada, sacando chispas, mostrando su cara adolorida en medio de un intervalo de interferencias y trasmisiones varias, el resto de su cuerpo estaba apenas un poco mejor entre laceraciones y heridas varias.

-Maldita sea…  
-Val…-comenzó, la voz se le oía distorsionada.  
-Oh, cállate-lo cargo con gran facilidad-mira que eres idiota, ¿ni siquiera trajiste refuerzos?  
-Es mi culpa-dijo Velvet-yo fui quien ataco a Alastor, pensé que estaba lista, ¡Vox tuvo que salvarme y ese demente casi lo mata!

Bueno, eso explicaba mucho, Velvet llevaba relativamente poco en el Infierno, era hiperactiva, desubicada, algo chiflada, a Vox le irritaba en extremo pero Valentino había visto en ella un potencial y útil aliado dada su habilidad en el uso del Internet, un medio que ganaba cada día más fuerza; le hubiera gustado tenerla en el estudio, vigilada, pero era demasiado enérgica y ponía ideas rebeldes en su personal, además de que estaba coladita por Vox, por eso solía pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Se va a poner bien?-pregunto, angustiada.  
-Bueno, podría matarlo directamente.  
-¡Oye, no!  
-¡No te…atrevas…!-chirrió Vox, tomándole del abrigo con escasa fuerza.  
-¿Es tan malo, viejo amigo?-podía presumir de que nunca le habían matado desde que llegara, por lo que no había tenido que pasar por la, decían, dolorosa y desconcertante experiencia de revivir.  
-Jodete…solo…solo llévame…  
-Sí, sí, te llevare con tu mecánico-rio-a la limosina, Velvet.

Subieron al auto, Velvet, aliviada de que la situación estuviese controlándose, aprovecho para dejar a Vox con la cabeza recostada en su regazo y juguetear con sus antenas, ignorando sus maldiciones entrecortadas, Valentino dio un golpecito a la ventana y ordeno que le llevasen a Victorian’s Street, un vecindario habitado principalmente por demonios fallecidos entre la época Victoriana y el Renacimiento.

-Espera… ¿su mecánico es Sir Pentius?  
-Desde hace medio siglo-encendió un cigarrillo, de verdad estaba siendo un día afortunado, no había tenido que entrar a una guerra territorial ajena.  
-¡No tenía idea!  
-¿Esperabas que alguien tan obsesionado con ser moderno admitiera que recibe mantenimiento de un inventor victoriano?, hay solo dos inventores en el Infierno que ofrecen el servicio para demonios electrónicos-dio una calada-Baxter es más reciente pero trabaja para Alastor.  
-Ese maldito monstruo…  
-Te lo advertimos un millón de veces, Velvet, muñeca, aun es pronto para que juegues en las ligas mayores.  
-No me llames muñeca.  
-Necesitas expandir más tu influencia, hacer más tratos, tener un poco de maldita paciencia.  
-Ya me di cuenta-refunfuño.

Vox debió desmayarse porque luego de un rato la pantalla le quedo en líneas de colores y su respiración se regulo, de veras que era un organismo extraño, con un cuerpo humano en casi todos los sentidos excepto por la cabeza; al llegar a su destino, Valentino tuvo que cargarlo de nuevo…no es que se quejara, de no ser porque Vox tenia magia eléctrica y le hubiera dejado como una cucaracha frita hacía mucho que se hubiera aprovechado de él, Velvet corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de Sir Pentius, una residencia victoriana en toda regla, y toco el timbre.

Al segundo siguiente emergieron media docena de cañones y armas laser desde diferentes puntos de la casa y le apuntaron.

-“¡¿Quién osa llamar a mi puerta?!”-trono una voz por altavoces, Velvet se había quedado chiquita.  
-¡Bonito sistema de seguridad!-exclamo Valentino-¡Déjanos entrar!, creo que Vox se está muriendo.

Sir Pentius, un antiguo demonio con apariencia de cobra, se asomo por la ventana entonces, les vio y debió apretar algún mando para que las armas se replegaran.

-Entren, llévenlo al taller.

Algunos Eggboy, sus extraños lacayos en forma de huevos con traje, abrieron y les condujeron hasta el enorme taller que Pentius tenía en la parte posterior de su casa, aquello parecía un hangar, había una enorme nave similar a un dirigible estacionada al fondo y una cantidad abrumadora de trastes, dispositivos y armas de aspecto entre moderno y arcaico; Pentius se les había adelantado y ya estaba seleccionando herramientas de su mesa de trabajo.

-Colóquenlo allí-señalo una silla con amarres.  
-Admito que preferiría hacer esto en diferentes circunstancias-dijo Valentino, depositando al demonio allí y atándolo bien.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Olvídalo.

Pentius debía ser uno de los seres más densos que hubiera conocido, y pensar que era una serpiente, que debía tener dos…Dios, que desperdicio, busco el sillón más limpio disponible para recostarse, su gran altura era genial para intimidar a la gente pero le causaba constantes dolores de espalda.

-Hola, no nos habían presentado, soy Velvet.  
-Sir Pentius-inclino su sombrero de forma bastante caballerosa-por favor, un poco de espacio.  
-¡Ok!-retrocedió dos pasos mientras la serpiente examinaba a Vox.  
-Mmh…vaya, le fue bastante mal esta vez…habrá que remplazar la pantalla, ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
-Alastor…  
-Eso lo explica-siseo-creí que habían decidido dejarse en paz por un tiempo, luego del incidente en el ultimo exterminio.  
-¿Qué incidente?  
-…Bueno, si no te lo han contado yo no debería…  
-¡Nunca me dicen nada!-saco su teléfono-¿puedo hacer un streaming mientras lo arreglas?  
-¡Claro, Velvet!-exclamo Valentino-¡Muéstrale a todos en el Infierno donde estamos!, ¡deja que lo vean en su momento de mayor debilidad!, le va a encantar.  
-¡Bueno, solo era una idea!, no he actualizado mis redes en veinte minutos-arrastro una silla cerca de Vox y comenzó a escribir cosas en su teléfono, pero al menos no intento grabar nada.  
-Los chicos y sus teléfonos-rio Pentius, abriendo un panel tras la cabeza de Vox-¡Vaya!, parece que alguien sobrecargo sus poderes, hay bastante daño aquí, tendré que cambiar muchas piezas.  
-Insisto en que sería más fácil si solo lo matáramos.  
-Hacer eso le regresaría a su estado por defecto, reactualizarlo sería aun más complicado.  
-¿En qué año murió Vox?-pregunto Velvet.  
-1950, me parece-dijo Pentius, sin pensarlo mucho porque estaba anotando que piezas de repuesto necesitaría.

Velvet busco “Televisión, 1950” en su teléfono, y casi le da un ataque de risa ante aquellos cajones enormes y redondeados, ¡Oh, Santo Infierno, eran ridículos!, entendía perfectamente que Vox no quisiera retornar a esa apariencia, ni siquiera temporalmente.

-¿En serio se veía así?-le mostro las fotos a Pentius.  
-¡Oh, sí!, aun recuerdo cuando descubrimos el tecnicolor y pudo ver a colores, parecía niño en navidad-Valentino también se rio.  
-Yo odie cuando perdió las perillas, era perfecto poder bajarle el volumen cuando quisiera.  
-Harto que le tenías-le dio la lista a un Eggboy y comenzó a sacar las piezas dañadas.  
-Y ahora se ve así-dijo Velvet, asombrada-¿Cómo es posible?  
-Es algo realmente complejo, en realidad, todos los demonios poseen un margen de transformación y en los electrónicos eso les permite cambiar sus formas por defecto, siempre que se mantengan dentro de las reglas que su forma dicta.

Vox era un televisor, no había vuelta de hoja a ello, asique su cabeza podía ser modificada siempre que no dejara de ser una televisión y siempre que ciertas piezas fundamentales no se removieran, por lo que Pentius sabia el pobre había tenido algunas muertes tontas por juguetear con su propio mecanismo y ciertamente hubo muchísimo ensayo y error cuando se confió a sus manos, pero finalmente él fue capaz de determinar cuáles eran las piezas clave y poco a poco, conforme nuevas tecnologías iban llegando al Infierno, fue capaz de implementarlas hasta darle su apariencia y funciones actuales, de tele en blanco y negro de los cincuenta paso a televisor de plasma HD con conexión a la red.

Esto no lo hacía por ser buena gente, obvio no, poseían un acuerdo tácito: Sir Pentius le daría mantenimiento cada vez que lo necesitase y, a cambio, ni Vox ni Valentino ni cualquiera de sus futuros asociados, Velvet en este caso, podían atacarle, respetarían sus territorios mutuos.

-No he visto tu juguete en el aire en mucho tiempo-dijo Valentino, señalando el dirigible.  
-Estoy haciéndole algunas mejoras.  
-¿Planeas expandirte?  
-Mientras no sea en tu zona no debería importarte, ¿cierto?  
-Oh, no seas tan estirado, de verdad deberías relajarte más seguido, puedo enviarte a un par de nenas, dime, ¿prefieres a las experimentadas o te gusta más la carne tierna?  
-Valentino, literalmente tengo las manos dentro de la cabeza de tu compañero, ¿te importaría no distraerme?  
-Solo hago conversación, no hay mucho más con que distraerse.  
-Puedo ofrecerles té y mi biblioteca pero deben dejarme trabajar.  
-Eres tan viejo…

Velvet estaba lo bastante entretenida actualizando sus redes sociales, tomando una que otra foto indiscriminada al taller, Valentino acabo aceptando el té pero se quedo allí, pensando, aquella situación no podía quedarse así, era cierto que Alastor y Vox habían establecido una especie de tregua tras algo ocurrido a finales del año anterior, haría unos meses, fue un alivio para todos porque Alastor era sumamente destructivo cuando no era quien orquestaba la matanza.

Claro que había sido Velvet quien encendiera otra vez aquel deposito de dinamita, quizás lo dejase pasar o quizás se contentara con matarla solo a ella, al menos una vez, seria feo pero le enseñaría a la niña una lección de humildad.

-Velvet, ¿Qué paso con Alastor?-pregunto-no estaba por ninguna parte cuando llegue.  
-Vox le dio con todo-dijo, se enfado al recordarlo-dijo “¡Bueno, por esta vez lo dejaremos en empate!” ¡Y se fue riéndose!  
-Hum…

Interesante, el Demonio de la Radio no había salido indemne, bien, era cierto que los poderes eléctricos de Vox le daban una enorme ventaja ante otros demonios de su clase pero las locas habilidades Voodoo de Alastor siempre le hicieron un punto y aparte, si había logrado dañarlo lo suficiente entonces era posible que el ciervo hubiera huido, con la dignidad algo mellada ojala, he ido con su propio mecánico, eso les daría algún tiempo para decidir qué hacer, pero antes necesitaba que Vox despertara.

Las reparaciones concluyeron una hora después, la nueva pantalla en el rostro de Vox quedo en negro, con un icono de carga, y allí quedo.

-Debería recuperar el sentido en unas horas-dijo Sir Pentius-y sus heridas físicas sanaran solas en unos días, no puedo hacer más que dejarlo aquí hasta entonces.  
-Eso no será necesario-dijo Valentino, levantándose-ya nos aprovechamos lo suficiente.  
-¿Lo llevaras a su casa?, es preferible que alguien le cuide.  
-Oh, te aseguro que estará en buenas manos-las suyas, para ser preciso.  
-Muchas gracias por arreglarlo-le dijo Velvet, lo abrazo de lado y tomo una foto-esta va directo al muro, “Sir Pentius, le mejor mecánico e inventor del Infierno”  
-Ni mucho menos-se congracio la serpiente.

Valentino tomo a Vox en brazos de nuevo y se marcharon, Pentius los vio irse sintiéndose un poco preocupado, por lo mismo que el proxeneta, curiosamente.

Alastor, ese maldito sureño sonriente, había llegado para convertirse en una piedrita en el zapato de casi todo el mundo desde que se manifestara con todo su absurdo poder, capitular o mantener la distancia eran las tácticas más inteligentes, él mismo había sobrevivido varios encuentros, pensaba que por su astucia pero era más bien porque él otro le encontraba divertido.

Y aunque a la gente le gustaba pensar en el Demonio de la Radio como una entidad en solitario, solo no estaba, tenía sus propias alianzas y tratos con otros Señores del Infierno; justo ahora estaba mejorando su nave y su arsenal para una nueva expansión, no necesitaba que gente como el Trió V comenzasen a agitar el avispero, no necesitaba una guerra entre Overlords.

El Infierno no lo necesitaba.


	2. Cap.02-Valentino...saca las manos de ahí

Sir Pentius había hecho un excelente trabajo reparando la cabeza de Vox pero no se molesto para nada en el resto del cuerpo, era mecánico, no doctor, y los demonios tenían una capacidad de sanación asombrosa, por lo que luego de dejar a Velvet en su departamento, Valentino se llevo a Vox a su estudio…oportunidades así no se tenían todos los días.

-¡Jefe!-Ángel había estado esperándoles-¡Cielos!, ¿él está bien?  
-Lo estará.  
-Estaba preocupado-le dijo, tomando uno de sus brazos.  
-No necesitas temer por mí, bebe, soy más duro que cualquiera en esta ciudad-le beso-ahora, se bueno y trae el botiquín del salón.  
-Claro, jefe.

Obedeció enseguida, sin dejar de mirarle de soslayo…que si era duro, por supuesto, el tipo era una maldita cucaracha y Ángel dudaba que algo en el Infierno pudiese matarlo, aunque en su conflictuado interior no sabía si era lo que quería o no, tomo el botiquín y alcanzo a Valentino en su propia alcoba, la habitación era una fantasía de cojines, brocados y corazones estampados que le habían llevado a pensar que su jefe se esforzaba demasiado por parecer un chulo de los años ochenta, luego entendería que no se esforzaba para nada.

Valentino coloco a Vox en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, primero la chaqueta y la camisa, a Ángel le sorprendió muchísimo no ver un lio de cables o partes metálicas, aunque maltratado y algo gris el cuerpo de Vox era bastante humano más allá de su cabeza.

-Se ve que paso un mal rato-dijo, fijándose en los moretones y las heridas donde la sangre ya se había coagulado-¿Qué paso con Velvet?  
-Ella está bien-tomo el botiquín-quiero que salgas ahora.  
-¿No necesitas ayuda para…?  
-Ángel, bebe, me temo que esta es una fiesta privada.

No hacía falta que se lo explicaran, se disculpo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él; en los años que llevaba trabajando con Valentino habían hecho toda clase de cosas, cosas que le dejaban derretida en sus brazos y cosas por las que le deseaba cada tortura imaginable, no había novedad en materia de sexo que no le hubiese tocado probar primero, asique no necesitaba ver lo que fuera que pensaba hacerle a Vox, un demonio al que le había estado haciendo ojitos por décadas, ahora que le tenía indefenso en sus manos, se limito a lanzar una callada plegaria en su nombre y se fue a su propio cuarto.

-Ahora, cariño…-dijo Valentino, rozando la pantalla con un dedo afínalo-veamos si eres todo lo que he imaginado.

Seria estúpido pensar que Valentino carecía del autocontrol para no violar a su socio y destruir una alianza de años, claro que no, el era un amante de los placeres, de los más salvajes y repulsivos pero también de los más delicados y tiernos, si limpiar y atender las heridas de su compañero era todo cuanto podía tomar iba a hacer valer cada minuto.

\-----0  
Uno no diría que su primer encuentro fue espectacular, que saltaron fuegos artificiales y ambos vieron en el otro a un igual, dando pie a una hermosa amistad, ni mucho menos, de hecho el primer acto de Valentino fue morirse de la risa al ver su cabeza y la respuesta de Vox fue electrocutarle en represalia.

-¿Quién diablos te crees?, ¡¿Vienes a mi territorio a reírte de mi, asqueroso insecto?!

No estaba Valentino para saberlo ni Vox para contárselo pero pasaba malos momentos, siendo lo que era y con el ego que tenia se esperaría que fuera ya uno de los mayores Señores del Infierno, en vez de eso pasaba sus días peleando con ese ridículo presentador de radio barato y lo menos que necesitaba era a otro debutante con más centímetros que seso quitándole el tiempo.

Una vez Valentino entendió mejor las cosas se arreglo como correspondía y regreso al ruedo, porque si algo siempre tuvo a su favor fue el don de gentes, una disculpa, un botecito de abrillantador, y aplaco al demonio lo suficiente para arreglar su terrible primera impresión.

-¿Y qué talento tienes?, aparte de alcanzar los estantes más altos.  
-¿Qué tal esto?-hizo aparecer cuatro pistolas, Vox reprodujo un sonido de falla.  
-Vah, un cuarto de los demonios sacan armas-alzo su mano, electrificándola brevemente-el resto no lo necesitamos.  
-Bien-las desapareció-de todos modos las armas son para cancelar tratos, soy mucho mejor haciéndolos, estaba en el negocio después de todo.  
-¿En cuál negocio?  
-¡El que pienses, bebe!, drogas, pieles, armas, personas…  
-¿Personas?-alzo la ceja.  
-He recogido a algunas chicas de los callejones, ¿te gustan las pelirrojas?, tengo una de pecho abundante que podría querer jugar con tus canales.  
-¡Eres un chulo!-exclamo, apartándose súbitamente.  
-¿Tiene eso algo de malo aquí?-rio, se había adaptado maravillosamente.  
-Ah…no…de hecho-junto las manos-podría ser justo lo que necesito.  
-Ser lo que necesitas es justo lo que quiero, bebe.  
-Llámame así de nuevo y te hare saborear tus empastes-Valentino sonrió con el descaro de quien malinterpreta la amenaza.

La pornografía era un producto de consumo común en el Infierno desde siempre pero se hallaba limitada a imágenes fijas, Vox llevaba un tiempo pensando en cómo sacarle provecho pero no tenia los conocimientos o habilidades, Valentino si, él podría ayudarle a disparar sus ratings con algo que Alastor un superaría jamás; era un secreto a voces que el Demonio de la Radio era un total incompetente e temas sexuales, por la forma en que lo rechazaba Vox creía que era un eunuco.

-¿De veras?, ¿con esa figura?, pero que desperdicio.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-No te pongas celoso-sonrió, Vox noto entonces que tenía un diente de oro y no recordaba haberlo visto antes-se lo que quieres: grabar a mis chicas, vender el producto.  
-¿Lo harán?  
-Son MIS chicas, harán lo que ordene.  
-Pruébalo y tendremos un trato.

Se dieron las manos un par de meses después, tras repartirse las ganancias de su primera película.  
\-----0

Cuando Vox recupero finalmente le sentido lo primero que sintió fue un dolor de bajo fondo en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, no le dolía la cabeza por lo menos pero lo estaba viendo todo blanco…esperen…blanco…rojo… ¿corazones rojos?...oh, por Todos los Círculos del Maldito Infierno.

-Valentino…-dijo, en un chirrido de furia.  
-Buenos días, compañero-dijo este, apartándose y dándole visibilidad-¿te sientes mejor?  
-Tienes exactamente tres segundos para quitarme las manos de encima.  
-Ooooh, comienza a contar, bebe.  
-Uno…  
-Sí que sabes hacerlo emocionante.  
-Dos…  
-Si no usas suficiente voltaje podría hasta disfrutarlo.  
-¡Tres!

Dato curioso: las cucarachas tienen antenas extremadamente sensibles a cosas como los cambios en el aire y la polaridad, por eso son tan condenadamente buenas en evitar los chancletazos, Valentino se aparto apenas a tiempo para evitar el golpe eléctrico, se levanto riendo y fue hacia su mesa, Vox se incorporo de inmediato y reviso, primero lo primero, que sus pantalones siguieran en su lugar, por suerte así era.

-Si me hiciste algo…  
-Me dueles, cariño, solo cuide de ti.  
-No necesitabas meterme en tu sucia cama.  
-Eh, disculpa, esa sangre en las sabanas es tuya-encendió su máquina de cappuccino-también las manchas en mi gabardina, descuida, te enviare la cuenta de la tintorería.

Vox le miro con rabia, sin lugar a dudas lo peor de su singular cabeza era la perdida de muchos de sus sentidos básicos, cosas como ver una taza de café y solo tratar de recordar o imaginar el aroma y sabor que debía tener representaban una cruel tortura, Valentino solía compensar sus “muestras de afecto” con cosas así.

-Velvet-recordó-¿Qué paso con ella?, ¿Dónde está?  
-¿Ahora te importa?  
-¡La maldita mocosa ataco a Alastor por la espalda!, me da igual si quiere matarse pero al menos que no lo haga frente a mí y no de una manera tan estúpida.  
-Bien, le diré que trate arrojándose a una lanza de arcángel la próxima vez-tomo un sorbo de café, deliberadamente lento.  
-¡Esta viva entonces!-exclamo, procurando no verlo.  
-La deje en su departamento después de que te arreglaran.  
-Y ahora sabe dónde y quien me da mantenimiento, es perfecto-de poder hubiera escupido.  
-Lo que hiciste fue insensato-dijo Valentino, poniéndose serio-debiste dejar que Alastor le diera una lección por ti.  
-¿Alguna vez has visto lo que Alastor le hace a la gente?-salió de la cama y busco el resto de su ropa-yo sí, llámame loco pero creo que no hace falta que te arranquen la garganta a mordiscos para aprender.  
-Pudiste haber hecho otra cosa, entiendo que la mayor parte del daño que sufriste fue porque abusaste de tus poderes para repelerlo.  
-¿Y qué hubieras hecho tu?-lo miro, por alguna razón un lado de su boca digitalizada siempre goteaba sangre-¡dime!, ¿Qué habría hecho el gran Valentino para evitar que el Demonio de la Radio le matase a él y a su asociada?  
-Bala a la cabeza, y cualquier otra porción de piel que pudiese alcanzar antes de que me alcanzaran.  
-Un día quisiera verte intentándolo.

Vox encontró la mayoría de la ropa pero no hallaba la pajarita, comenzó a rebuscar entre los cojines de la cama, sabiendo que Valentino seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y casi percibiendo, sus antenas de TV eran sobrenaturalmente sensibles también, la desaprobación en los ojos.

-Mira…-dijo, no iba a mirar bajo la cama-entiendo, ¿bien?, se suponía que Alastor y yo íbamos a dejarnos en paz, confiábamos en que así fuera por…un año, al menos, un maldito y glorioso año sin invadir el espacio del otro, esto...fue un accidente.  
-Eso es subestimar la situación, barrieron con una cuadra entera.  
-¡No sabía lo que Velvet planeaba!, creo que ella tampoco lo sabía, solo estaba acompañándola cuando nos cruzamos con él ¡y lo siguiente que vi fue como se le iba encima con un cuchillo como una puta yandere!, ni siquiera llego a tocarle y solo reaccione.  
-Reaccionaste para salvarla…wow, Vox, eso es tan dulce…completamente inapropiado, pero muy dulce.  
-No recuerdo nada con claridad después del último ataque, ¿al menos lo noquee?  
-No, Velvet dice que se fue riendo.  
-Maldita sea.  
-Les dejo vivos, asique quizás lo dañaste un poco, lo suficiente para que corriera con su propio mecánico, o quizás también hallo enternecedora tu muestra de solidaridad.  
-Oh, cállate.  
-¡Eso sería bueno!, mantendrían la tregua y solo tendrías que aguantar algunas burlas en su programa, “El terrorífico Vox arriesga su vida para salvar a su compañera de alianza, ¡hay un corazón de oro tras esa caja de circuitos después de todo!”  
-¡Carajo, Valentino, ya cállate!-estallo-¡Tu también eres mi maldito compañero, asique deja de burlarte!, ¡¿Dónde diantres esta mi corbatín?!  
-¿Te refieres a esto?-se lo saco de la manga.  
-…Eres lo peor…

Valentino se rio y fue a ponérsela, Vox no ofreció mayor resistencia, aunque había dormido por horas se sentía agotado, adolorido, harto, ¡Diablos!, ¿se estaría haciendo viejo?, llevaba ya medio siglo en el Infierno y era extraño, Sir Pentius llevaba doscientos años y era tan dinámico como siempre, ajustándose a los cambios aunque aferrándose a cierta estética y materiales de su tiempo, Alastor llevaba cerca de ochenta años y nada parecía poder borrar su repugnante sonrisa, lo odiaba con todo su ser, era un dinosaurio que se negaba a usar o comprender nada más allá de los años treinta, ¡incluso seguía llamando a los programas de TV “Shows de imágenes”!; puede que el problema fuera justo ese, que él luchaba tanto por desprenderse del pasado que se estaba provocando un desgaste mental mayor al que podía soportar.

-Ya esta-dijo Valentino, ajustando la pajarita-vuelves a ser tu mismo.  
-…  
-No estoy enojado-añadió, en el mismo tono con que consolaba a las nuevas prostitutas-pero debemos arreglar esto, antes de que empeore.  
-¿Qué propones?  
-Habla con Velvet, le dije un par de cosas pero te escucha más a ti, asegúrate de que entienda que esto no puede repetirse-se irguió cuan alto era-y para que veas que aun aprecio nuestra sociedad: yo hablare con Alastor.  
-¡¿Qué?!-alzo la cabeza de golpe, lastimando su cuello-au…tú, ¿Qué?, no digas locuras, no te soporta.  
-Oh, yo sé que no soy su persona favorita…  
-Le das asco.  
-¡Pero!, seguro puedo hacer que me conceda diez minutos para aclarar su malentendido, solo en caso de que estuviera planeando buscarte con un martillo, además-lo rodeo con dos brazos-dijiste que querías verme manejarlo.  
-De acuerdo, Val, es tu funeral, seré la clase de demonio que quieres que sea y no te detendré.  
-Oh, bebe, te ves tan bien cuando sonríes así.  
-Lo que digas, ahora quítame las manos de encima y déjame salir de aquí.

Lo dejo ir pero no lo soltó de inmediato, lo acompaño hasta la salida y se despidieron acordando que Vox hablaría con Velvet en algún momento del día y él buscaría hablar con Alastor esa misma tarde.

-¡Vamos, chicos, chicas, a trabajar!-exclamo, de excelente humor-necesito la tarde asique vamos a adelantar algunos tratos, ¡Animo y recuerden: somos lo mejor del Infierno!

Tomo asiento en su elegante oficina y ordeno que le llevasen el desayuno, mientras esperaba se puso a ver las fotos que había tomado a Vox con su teléfono, bien, si las cosas salían realmente mal en la tarde al menos tendría ese dulce consuelo.  
\-----0-----


	3. Cap.03-La Novata

Velvet no paso muy buena noche, y no fue por pasar las horas en línea como siempre, aunque eso influyo mucho en su pésimo estado de ánimo.

“Vox debería tirar la toalla de una vez…”, “Velvet es tan idiota”, “Otra pelea entre Radio y TV, ¿adivinen quien gano de nuevo?”, “Bonito movimiento, niña, llevar un cuchillo a una pelea de Overlords”, “Metete con demonios de tu tamaño”, “Eres patética”, “¡Casi haces que maten a Vox, estúpida!”, “Ojala te hubieran despedazado”, “Que perdedora”

-Imbéciles-gruño, sus dedos volando en el teclado escribiendo respuestas hirientes-putos imbéciles, no lo saben, no tienen idea…

Un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono, en el chat privado que usaba con sus compañeros, pensó que sería Valentino con noticias de Vox pero era un audio de Vox mismo.

-“Hey, Vel…estoy bien, imagine que estarías preocupada…”  
-Vox…  
-“Oye, lo que paso ayer…mira, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedes venir a mi estudio?”  
-¿Hablar?

Le recorrió un escalofrió, Oh Dios, de verdad lo había echado a perder, ¿iban a expulsarle de la alianza?, ¿le castigarían?, no era tan fuerte, llevaba poco tiempo en el Infierno y tenía mucho que temer.

“No comprendo porque Valentino y Vox se aliaron con esa inútil”, “Debe ser buena en la cama”, “¿Qué será lo que le vieron?”

A veces también se lo preguntaba.

\-----0  
Fue Valentino quien decidió que debía formar parte de su grupo peor fue Vox quien le descubrió, en cierto modo la estuvo esperando por años.

Así como la radio desplazo al periódico y la TV desplazo a la radio, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo desplazara a la TV, era simple progreso, la gran broma era que en el Infierno ciertas personas se convertían en conceptos, había un Demonio de la Radio, él era el Demonio de la TV, y luego llego el internet, con Lucifer como su testigo que iba a aplastar al primer representante del medio que asomase la cabeza.

Que fuera una niña con coletas no le ayudo en nada.

-¡No me mates!, ¡Puedo ayudar!  
-¿Eso es lo que crees que has estado haciendo?, ¿ayudar?

Extrañas fluctuaciones en su audiencia hicieron que diera con ella, ni más ni menos que una pasante en su propio estudio que por un lado repartía cafés y por el otro robaba información del canal para ponerla en línea; quería freírla pero no era tan despiadado como le gustaba presumir y la llevo con Valentino, él era mejor con las mujeres.

-¡Asique el blog es tuyo!-el cretino le recibió con alegría-me encanto tu nota sobre Katie, pero debes saber que no es tan rígida en la cama.  
-¡No digas!  
-¡No la traje para que la alentaras!  
-Baja un poco tu volumen, Vox, me parece que esta jovencita tiene mucho talento y el talento no debe desperdiciarse.  
-Eso, yo puedo serles de mucha ayuda.  
-¿De qué manera?-pregunto Vox, irritado.  
-Internet ya está aquí, es un hecho, incluso ustedes tienen celulares y no existían cuando vivían-había hecho su tarea-si no se cuidan perderán el control de lo que tienen.  
-Explícate-pidió Valentino.  
-Bueno, yo u otro podría poner tus películas en línea, la gente las vería gratis y tu no verías un centavo, lo mismo va para los programas de TV.

Se miraron, esa era una amenaza muy seria, los tratos y el poder le hacían Overlords pero para mantener sus estilos d vida necesitaban el dinero.

-¿Cómo evitamos eso?-pregunto Vox.  
-Necesitan de alguien que gestione la red por ustedes, que detecte a cualquiera que trate de robar sus contenidos y administre sus redes sociales.  
-¿Alguien como tú?  
-¿Por qué no?, tengo seis millones de subscritores-en un infierno sobre poblado eso era decir algo-yo les ayudo y ustedes me protegen.  
-Velvet…Valentino, Vox, Velvet, parece el destino.  
-¿Quieres que la unamos a la alianza?  
-Hace tiempo que buscamos un tercero y esta bella joven podría ser lo que necesitamos-extendió la mano hacia ella-puede quedarse conmigo.  
-No-Vox le aparto de un súbito revés-está en mi nomina, yo la vigilare hasta que sea independiente.  
-Eres un aguafiestas.

Considerando su aversión inicial, a Velvet le sorprendió muchísimo que Vox quisiera cuidarla, luego aprendió más, supo la forma en que Valentino trataba a sus empleados, y comprendió que realmente le había salvado, lo adoraba desde entonces.  
\-----0

Y desde entonces supo ganarse su lugar en el grupo, probar que era un miembro valioso, pero bastaba un error, un pequeño error, para que todos le recordaran lo joven e inexperta que era.

“Por eso no se jode con el Demonio de la Radio”, “Vox y Val merecen algo mejor”, “Perra estúpida”, “Al menos limpia tu propio desorden, niña”

-¡No soy una niña!-grito-¡Tengo más de veinte, maldición!-al menos en años de vida-y puedo limpiar mi desorden, ya verán.

Algo que le había quedado muy en la mente eran los comentarios de que Vox y Alastor habían establecido un inesperado acuerdo por “algo” ocurrido durante el último exterminio, ciertamente recordaba que Vox había estado actuando un poco extraño los días después del evento, estaba nervioso y sobrecargado, literal te daba un toque si te acercabas, Valentino le dijo que había tenido la mala suerte de quedarse en la calle durante el exterminio y que apenas y había sobrevivido, a cualquier otro Velvet lo habría acribillado a preguntas pero supo respetar a Vox y no le molesto más al respecto.

Ahora necesitaba saber, no podía preguntarle ni a Vox ni a Valentino, no quería darles la oportunidad de echarla sin haber hecho algo al respecto, obviamente no iba a preguntarle a Alastor y si la respuesta estuviera en línea ya habría dado con ella, pero quizás alguien cercano a Alastor lo supiera por lo que realizo una búsqueda rápida en redes al tiempo que salía de su departamento.

Había dos demonios menores bien conocidos como asociados del Demonio de la Radio, Husk y Niffty, descarto al primero dado que no daba señales de actividad en línea, sin duda otro de esos demonios muy viejos y desadaptados, y enfoco sus esfuerzos en localizar a Niffty, que tenia redes sociales y escribía algunos fanfics bastante…interesantes…su última actualización decía que saldría a comprar víveres, un poco de stalkeo aquí y allá y supo en que tienda le encontraría.  
\-----0-----

Bastaron diez minutos para que Vox supiera que algo iba mal; Velvet tenía un serio problema de adicción a su medio, incluso él podía apreciar un buen libro tras una semana de trabajo televisivo pero ella no, jamás tardaba más de lo estrictamente necesario en responder sus mensajes ni pasaba más de media hora sin actualizar sus redes.

-Velvet, Valentino dijo que estabas bien, ¿tienes un hueso roto o algo?, ¿voy a tener que ir yo a verte?-una palomita, dos palomitas, no podía creerlo-¿Me acaba de dejar en visto?

Algo que ella le había enseñado es que, prácticamente, podías conocer toda la vida e intenciones de alguien si este andaba en línea, se le ocurrió revisar el muro de Velvet a ver si había publicado algo que explicase su ausencia y se encontró con una tonelada de mensajes insultantes, un ataque masivo en su contra por lo ocurrido el día anterior, y él podía saber muy bien lo que era la mala publicidad, el daño que podían hacer una pila de cartas de espectadores que se creían con derecho a juzgarle, pero nunca había sido testigo de la violencia del Ciber Bulling, era como una gigantesca ola de odio amenazando con barrer todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

-Oh, rayos…rayos, rayos, ¿Qué diablos les sucede?, “No vengas a mi barrio o vamos a joderte”, ¡esto es repugnante!-timbre, una actualización de Velvet-“Les probare que no soy solo la novata, solo esperen”

Se levanto de golpe, ¿Qué planeaba hacer esa tonta ahora?

-“Velvet, voy para allá”-le escribió-“¡No te vayas, no hagas una locura!”

Por desgracia, cuando llego a su apartamento le dijeron que se había ido hacía más de una hora, Vox salió maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo único que quería era recostarse y dejar que sus heridas terminaran de sacar en paz, ¿y si la muy inconsciente trataba de ir por Alastor de nuevo?, tal vez debería tomarle la palabra a Valentino y dejar que pagase las consecuencias de sus actos, a ver si aprendía.

-…Demonios, no-se froto el frente de la pantalla-inmadura y lo que quiera pero no.

Miro su teléfono, hallarla no debía ser tan difícil, no con su manía de estar contando todos sus movimientos al resto del mundo, solo debía dejarse guiar por las publicaciones…aja, Punta Este, no estaba tan lejos, una selfie junto a una tienda de comestibles, reconoció el lugar.

Y casi estaba allí cuando escucho el alboroto, malditos fueran los chicos y su internet, una gran cantidad de demonios jóvenes se habían aglomerado por el área y coreaban “¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!” a algo que ocurría justo enfrente de la tienda de comestibles; tuvo que abrirse paso a empeñones y dar algunas descargas para llegar hasta el frente.

-¡Velvet!

-¡Ya déjala, Husk, no es para tanto!

Allí en medio de la acera estaban Velvet y Husk, el enorme gato demonio que trabajaba para Alastor, enzarzados en una pelea de puños, ¡y ese animal tenia garras enormes!, era bastante sorprendente que estuviera aguantando, Vox sondeo los alrededores en busca de algunas explicaciones, afuera de la tienda estaba una pequeña ciclope, Niffty, gritando algo de que parasen, que les iban a vetar y tendría que buscar otra tienda para hacer sus compras, se abrió paso hacía ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
-¡Oh, hola, señor Vox!-aunque amiga de Alastor, la pequeña siempre fue demasiado simpática-¡No estoy muy segura!, estaba haciendo mis compras del mes, Husk siempre me ayuda a llevar el carrito porque es muy alto para mi, ella llego de pronto y me pregunto qué sabia sobre lo que había pasado entre usted y Alastor en el ultimo exterminio.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Eso le dije!, ¡No se dé que hablaba!, Husk le dijo entonces, “Niña, no te metas en los asuntos de Alastor si quieres mantenerte viva”, ¡Y ella se puso como loca y lo ataco!  
-Maldito Infierno-miro a su alrededor, las cámaras estaban bien, un espectáculo en vivo era genial, pero todos esos mirones con sus teléfonos, listos para tergiversar hasta la última fibra de información, de verdad le enfermo-ya tuve suficiente.

La mitad de los teléfonos reventaron de golpe cuando el Overlord entro echando chispas a la escena, Husk soltó su presa y salto lejos, su pelaje erizado por la electricidad estática.

-¡Controla a tu niña, Vox!-le gruño.  
-¡No soy una maldita niña!  
-¡Velvet!-la tomo del brazo, causándole un calambre.  
-¡Aahg, duele!  
-¡Se acabo, oíste!, ¡Nos vamos!-se escucharon algunos abucheos y burlas-¡No me hagan transmitir una masacre!

De verdad no quería, más víctimas era igual a menos espectadores, pero rodeado de electricidad, haciendo que todos sintieran su poder, la amenaza surtió rápido efecto y pudo llevarse a Velvet hasta su auto y empujarla dentro, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, le había sujetado tan fuerte que el voltaje quemo su brazo.

-Mira lo que me llevas a hacer-reclamo, buscando el infaltable botiquín que todo demonio precavido poseía.  
-Lo…lo siento…  
-¿Por qué carajos fuiste a molestar a esos dos?-pregunto, aplicándole un ungüento-¿Cómo supiste de mi tregua con Alastor?  
-Lo oí…lo oí mientras te arreglaban y…-gimoteo-¡No quiero que me saquen del grupo!, ¡No estoy lista para estar sola!  
-¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?, ¡Nadie va a sacarte!  
-¿No…no lo harán?-ahora le estaba vendando-¿de veras?  
-Manejas nuestras redes, podrías hacernos pedazos socialmente-se le escapo una risa-además, tampoco creo que estés lista para estar sola.  
-Si soy una niña-se lamento.  
-En términos de estar en el Infierno, claro.  
-Pensé que podría arreglar lo que paso-se froto las lagrimas-si sabía sobre su tregua y me disculpaba con Alastor.  
-Mira, no tienes que hacer nada-guardo el botiquín-Valentino hablara con él, si no lo resuelve lo hare yo, esto no es algo que te competa.  
-¡Pero yo lo ataque!  
-No lo harás de nuevo, ¿o sí?  
-Claro que no.  
-Entonces ya supéralo-se froto el cuello-mataría por un trago justo ahora, pero no puedo beber, maldita sea.

Velvet se froto el brazo, luego miro su teléfono, no podía evitarlo.

“Otro brillante movimiento de parte de Velvet, LOL”, “¿Vox es su niñera ahora o algo así?”, “¿Ni siquiera puedes con un estúpido gato?”, “Creo que alguien busca morir”, “Vaya fiasco”

-Deja eso un rato-le dijo Vox-solo te haces daño.  
-Necesito saber lo que piensan de mi-farfullo, la bola de angustia en su garganta casi le ahogaba.  
-No lo necesitas, no conoces a la mayoría de esos cretinos y si no tienen nada bueno que decir no debería importarte ninguno.  
-Todos me odian ahora…  
-Eso no es verdad.  
-Lo es…

“Quisiera verles a ustedes manejar esa cantidad de garras y dientes, ¡bravo, Velvet!”

-No todos-repitió Vox, teléfono en mano.  
-…Gracias.  
-Te contare lo que paso en el exterminio, pero que quede entre nosotros, si veo una sola publicación en línea te hare lamentarlo.

Velvet esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió y dejo su teléfono aparte.  
\-----0-----


	4. Cap.04-Radio y Television

Tal vez fuera parte del castigo pero Vox en serio tiro de su paciencia con aquello, insistiendo en que regresaran a su departamento para hablar en privado y haciendo que le entregara el teléfono, los minutos de viaje sin nada aparte de sus pensamientos se le hicieron horribles y eternos.

-¡Ya llegamos!-se le hico un lio abrir la puerta de lo nerviosa que estaba-¡adelante!, ponte cómodo, ¿te ofrezco algo?  
-Por favor, no tomes algo frente a mí.

Tomo asiento en el comedor, Velvet ganaba buen dinero administrando redes, no amasaba aun las fortunas que él y Valentino poseían pero le daba para vivir bastante holgadamente.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor desde que conecte mi cabeza a la red?, esas malditas actualizaciones de la nada.  
-Oh, sí, es horrible-rio, preguntándose a donde quería llegar.  
-El año anterior tuve una que desajusto mi reloj interno, ni siquiera me di cuenta, no sabía qué día era…hasta que comenzaron a sonar las campanadas.

\-----0  
Decir que le domino el terror más abyecto habría sido apenas apropiado, estaba fuera, estaba fuera durante el exterminio, ridículamente lejos de su refugio porque había ido a supervisar la instalación de unas antenas en la Punta Oeste y no encontró a nadie, y no encontrar a nadie fue lo que debió indicarle que estaba mentalmente en el día equivocado, no esas malditas campanadas.

Comenzó a correr cuando iniciaron los gritos, pese a ser un evento anual, tan regular como las estaciones, pese a los refugios y todos los preparativos previos, las terribles condiciones de vida y la sobrepoblación siempre dejaban a una enorme cantidad de pobres diablos listos para ser masacrados, ¡Oh, dulce señor, no quería ser otro número en esa estadística!, empujo y golpeo varias puertas, exigiendo refugio, pero nadie le auxilio, era bien sabido que los arcángeles reaccionaban al sonido y nadie iba a abrirle al alborotador de afuera para que invitase a aquellos monstruos a entrar; ya había pasado a las suplicas, tras percibir una explosión que alerto de su cercanía, cuando vio la puerta de un pequeño club con la rareza de que la entrada estaba al final de una escalera debajo del nivel del suelo, quizás podría ocultarse allí y rogar no ser visto.

-¡Por piedad!-rogo, en un último desesperado intento-¡Pagare, hare un trato!, ¡Déjenme entrar!

La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciendo que cayera pesadamente en el interior, pero apenas y le importo, el sonido de esta cerrándose tras de sí y la oscuridad del interior fueron un bálsamo para el alma.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-exclamo.  
-¡Cuando gustes, viejo amigo!-trono una voz radial.

¡¿ALASTOR?!, se levanto de golpe, mirando al sonriente demonio de rojo que, a su vez, lucia contentísimo aunque ligeramente desconcertado, ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta de que aquel era uno de sus clubes?, ¡¿y porque estaba allí?!, ¿no tenia mejores sitios donde esconderse?, no tenía idea de que decirle o que hacer, con él o consigo mismo, Alastor, pillando su consternación, soltó una buena carcajada.

-¡Bueno, esto sí que es algo!, me preocupaba pasar una velada aburrida, solo hasta que volviesen a sonar las campanas, ¡asique siéntete como en casa!  
-¿No vas a echarme?-pregunto perplejo, había creído que le abrió sin saber quién era.  
-Oh, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, pero se me ocurre que tu odio hacia mí no debe ser mayor al amor que te tengas a ti mismo-fue hacia la barra-lo cortes seria que te ofreciera algo de beber pero ya conozco tus penosas limitaciones, me disculparas entonces.

Vox miro con rabia como se servía una bebida, miro hacia la puerta…no, con mil demonios, no, no iba a salir otra vez, suspiro y busco asiento en la mesa más apartada, Alastor no dudo un instante en unírsele; Vox le odiaba por una buena cantidad de razones, por su bajo origen, sus puntos de vista opuestos sobre la tecnología, pero principalmente odiaba su condenada autosuficiencia, su imborrable sonrisa de depredador, ¡era un ciervo, un maldito ciervo!, ¿Por qué no podía actuar como tal y morir de una vez?

-Asique, mi colega Overlord, ¿Qué te traer a este lado de la ciudad en este infortunado día?  
-¿Qué diablos haces?  
-Lo llaman conversación, ya sabes, eso que hacían las personas con su tiempo antes de que tu producto los dejara embrutecidos ante una pantalla.  
-¿Por qué iba a querer conversar contigo?  
-También podríamos comenzar una pelea pero eso llamaría la atención de los arcángeles.  
-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-se cruzo de brazos-déjame en paz, en cuanto termine me iré.  
-Vamos, vamos, ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad así?, hemos estado sobre la garganta del otro el último medio siglo y lo único que no hemos tenido es una charla decente, este podría ser el día en que por fin haremos las paces.  
-No seas ridículo, eres una reliquia de la era pasada, ¡acéptalo de una vez!, nos quitas el aire a los demás.  
-¿Y que mas?  
-Eres una bestia tan mala como esos malditos arcángeles, no creas que no he escuchado tus transmisiones, tus masacres, tus…cenas.  
-¡También veo tus shows de imágenes de vez en cuando!  
-¡Se llaman programas, anciano tonto!  
-Podrías usar más variedad musical, aunque me gusta mucho ese juego de preguntas y respuestas.  
-Definitivamente no estamos en el mismo canal.  
-Podríamos arreglar eso si aun tuvieras las perillas.

Vox podía admitir que no era un tipo paciente, en el medio el cambio era una constante y los tiempos de atención del espectador medio bajaban cada año, puede sorprendernos entonces el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no electrocutarlo, un ruido tan fuerte atraería a los arcángeles y si fallaba el otro podría ofenderse lo suficiente para patear su trasero fuera de allí, aunque se aburriera el resto del día.

-¿Dijiste que te gustaba el programa de concurso?  
-¡Es muy divertido!, aunque siempre fallo en las categorías más modernas.  
-Que sorpresa…bien, supongo que podríamos matar las horas con algunos juegos.  
-¡Maravillosa idea!, ¿Qué tenias en mente, mi cuadrado amigo?

Pese a chascos como el desajuste de tiempo, actualizarse para usar la red le había dado muchísimas nuevas funciones a Vox, entre estas guardar y obtener acceso a repeticiones de todos sus programas, tenía en la data todas las preguntas usadas en el show de concursos, con eso pudo tener entretenido a Alastor por un par de extrañas horas en las que el risueño demonio ciervo estuvo saltando entre categorías, sumando puntos y tocando indiscriminadamente su pantalla táctil.

-¡Ronda final!-exclamo, con una pista de aplausos en su estática-¡Pero esto es bajo, Vox, son todas categorías modernas!  
-Solo elige una.  
-¡Ni siquiera hemos hablado del premio aun!, ¿Qué obtengo si supero el record?  
-No sé, ¿dinero, como todo el mundo?  
-No necesito eso, pero podrías pedir un favor a Valentino por mí.  
-¿Qué quieres tu con Valentino?-pregunto, sorprendido.  
-¡Oh, te aseguro que no quiero nada con él!, pero sé que puede conseguir cosas, cosas que incluso Rosie no consigue para el emporio, veras, me gustaría hacerme con una rocola para uso personal.  
-¿Una rocola?  
-¡Es como un fonógrafo pero parece un mueble!  
-¡Se lo que es una rocola!, me sorprende que quieras una.  
-Llámale un deseo culposo, me gustaría una entrega discreta de ser posible.  
-No he dicho que vaya a cumplir tu tonto capricho.

Alastor se rio, lo daba por hecho, regreso su atención a las cuatro categorías en la pantalla pero entonces ambos escucharon golpes en la puerta, gritos de dos voces desesperadas.

-¡Ayuda!  
-¡Están aquí, déjennos entrar!  
-¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-Pero que falta de modales-dijo Alastor, molesto de que interrumpiesen su juego.  
-Los van a atraer a nosotros, ¿este sitio tiene salida trasera?-pregunto Vox, levantándose.

Antes de que respondiera, los gritos se convirtieron en chillidos agónicos y una lanza ensangrentada atravesó la puerta, Alastor se levanto, con una calma exasperante termino su bebida y dejo la copa de cabeza en la mesa, camino hasta el centro de la estancia y estuvo en la posición perfecta justo cuando la lanza fue jalada hacia atrás, destrozando la puerta en el proceso, y entre un pequeño caos de polvo y virutas de madera el arcángel hizo su entrada.

-La salida está por allá-indico, extendiendo su forma demoniaca-fue un placer verte hoy, mi viejo amigo.

Vox dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, cuando puso la mano en el pomo se detuvo, escuchando un estrepito de vidrios rotos y chirridos de radio…era un demonio, estaban en el Infierno, era un demonio, estaban en el Infierno… ¡Maldita sea!, ojala hubiera caído allí por peores razones, ¿Por qué tenía que llamarle “viejo amigo”?, ¡eran rivales!, ¡enemigos!...pero cincuenta años te unen demasiado a tu enemigo, al final, sin la radio jamás hubiera existido la televisión.

Alastor había logrado sacarle la lanza y luego el arcángel le había hecho estampado contra el anaquel de las botellas, un rio de alcohol revuelto con sangre cubría el piso y el arcángel tenía las manos sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos de dial, con su fuerza sabía que aplastaría su cráneo en cualquier segundo y apuñalar su armadura no le disuadía; súbitamente le sacudió una potente descarga eléctrica y sintió que le liberaban, por un momento su vista se lleno de interferencia pero al aclararse vio a Vox frente a él, respirando agitadamente y acumulando electricidad en los brazos.

-¿Qué haces…?

Al segundo siguiente todas las lámparas y cualquier cosa conectada a un enchufe en el club estallaron en chispas, el alcohol derramado se prendió en llamas, el escalofriante arcángel no dio una sola señal de alarma, confusión o miedo, pero Vox no iba a quedarse a averiguar en qué pensaba, tomo a Alastor del brazo y lo arrastro a la salida, lo más lejos posible del lugar, se detuvieron en un callejón con varios cadáveres, indicativo de que ya se había limpiado por allí.

-¡A mano, supongo!-exclamo Alastor, su sonrisa seguía igual pero su voz estaba alterada-aun así, ¿me ayudarías con esta picazón en mi espalda?-la tenia llena de trozos de vidrio.  
-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-estallo Vox, aun le quedaba carga-¡Te quedaste allí!, ¡Te quedaste con un maldito arcángel en un cuarto cerrado!  
-¡Y fue muy emocionante!  
-¡Yo existo por ti!-dijo-¡Y tu mueres por mí, nunca lo olvides!-sorpresivamente, la sonrisa se redujo.  
-Estaba aburrido…mi trabajo se ha vuelto monótono y nada me ha apasionado realmente por décadas…esperaba que esto me hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo, o me mataría definitivamente, ¡Pero apareciste y todo fue diferente!, ¡Hiciste lo inesperado y fue muy entretenido!

Vox no supo que decirle, siempre había tenido la suposición general de que Alastor estaba mal de la cabeza, pero mal a niveles clínicos, por otra parte…lo entendía, él mismo comenzaba a sentir el hastió de una vida y un trabajo cada vez más repetitivo, y era difícil pensar en cosas nuevas, incluso teniendo la disposición para buscarlas y entenderlas, tenia cincuenta años en el Infierno, Alastor tenía ochenta y los años le pesaban tanto que poner su alma en riesgo era una opción entretenida.

-No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así-le dijo, apuntándole-soy yo quien va a acabarte, no un arcángel ni tu propia idiotez, ¡yo!  
-¡Oh!, ¿y cuándo será eso?  
-¡Cuando tenga tiempo!-Alastor se echo a reír.  
-Supongo que deberíamos dejarnos tranquilos y prepararnos para el gran momento, ¿un año de plazo te parece adecuado?  
-¿De qué hablas?-estaba demasiado cansado y ya no quería verle más-no voy a hacer ningún pacto extraño contigo.  
-Nada de pactos, un acuerdo de caballeros: prometamos no perseguir, atacar ni influenciar sobre el otro y sus propiedades durante el siguiente año y, después, tu y yo nos enfrentaremos en un duelo total.

Un año sin el Demonio de la Radio sonriendo a sus espaldas, Dios, era demasiado tentador, además, mientras tuviera esa perspectiva el idiota no haría nada más para atentar contra su vida, como comprar un arma de arcángel en el mercado negro.

-Hecho, tregua por un año.  
-¡Estupendo!, ahora-giro-no le pediría esto a cualquiera, ¿podrías quitarme estos molestos trozos de vidrio de la espalda?  
-Solo porque me agrada verte desangrándote.

Alastor había pasado un buen rato toqueteando su pantalla, era su turno de divertirse extrayendo trozos de botella de su espalda con toda la lentitud que le diera la gana.  
\-----0

Vox concluyo su historia y por un rato Velvet se quedo mirándole en silencio, era mucho que procesar, que Vox hubiera encarado a un arcángel y sobrevivido le enaltecía muchísimo a sus ojos, lo hacía todavía más que lo hubiera hecho por salvar a un rival, ella sabía que era mucho mejor persona de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a admitir en el Infierno.

-Asique…han estado llevándose bien desde entonces…  
-Te diré que no estaba seguro de que cumpliera su parte, incluso me moleste en enviarle una rocola por si lo había olvidado, pero Alastor resulta ser un hombre de palabra, otra a sus muchas rarezas.  
-Y yo lo arruine…  
-Deja de recriminarte, cometiste un error pero nada esta arruinado.  
-¿Crees que Valentino lo arregle?  
-Eso o le dará algo más en que enfocar su alegre ira, no es que me importe, Val podría aprender algo de perder un brazo o dos.  
-Pero te importo conmigo-dijo, conmovida y confundida-no dejaste que me lastimara demasiado.  
-Tú no eres Valentino.  
-Yo no soy nadie-dijo, mirando de soslayo su teléfono, imaginando la pila de mensajes de odio acumulados.  
-Tampoco era nadie cuando llegue-dijo Vox-no recibí ayuda y todos se burlaban de mi, y tiene sentido, ¿Por qué esperarías algo mejor en el Infierno?, pero eso no significa que no duela, ni que uno deba volverse insensible al mundo e incapaz de entender el dolor ajeno-la miro-eres una lata, ¿sabes?, eres ruidosa, metiche y a veces haces que quiera desconectarme para dejar de oírte, pero no eres mala persona…vales mucho más de lo que crees.  
-Vox…-lo abrazo-¡Eres el mejor, Vox!  
-Ya sé-rio-soy el mejor amigo de toda una generación.

La TV no hubiera existido sin la radio, el internet no habría existido sin la TV, pero a diferencia de con Alastor había llegado a la conclusión de que Velvet no sería su fin, y si acaso lo era bueno…tenían tiempo.  
\-----0-----


	5. Cap.05-Strawberry Pimp

Si había una cosa que Valentino odiaba era el desperdicio, y si existía un lamentable desperdicio en el Infierno ese era Alastor.

Que un hombre tan apuesto y carismático fuera asexual le parecía un crimen contra la humanidad, de hecho le costó muchísimo creérselo al principio, había tratado de ganarse sus favores e intentar descubrir sus gustos pero tras perder a algunos trabajadores de maneras más bien bizarras tuvo que aceptar que no era una broma cruel, las nuevas palabras traídas por la cultura popular terminaron de aclarar el misterio; aun así, Valentino no era de los que se dan por vencidos, independientemente de la sexualidad, el género o la psicopatía, en su sique todos los seres humanos no eran más que niñitos clamando por la atención de sus madres y tras haber sufrido un revés como el del día anterior sabía que el buen Alastor iría por el consuelo de lo más cercano a una madre que tenía en el Infierno: su mentora, Rosie.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pronto lo vio salir del emporio con alegría, nada en su aspecto delataba la brutal pelea en que se viera involucrado, iba tarareando con toda la energía y elegancia usual.

-¡Alastor, querido!-llamo, abriendo la puerta de la limosina apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca-¿Me concederías unos minutos de tu tiempo?  
-… ¡No lo creo!-siguió caminando.

Valentino contuvo una risilla y salió del auto, ¿Qué sería de la vida sin algo de juego previo?, comenzó a seguirlo por la acera.

-Este vecindario es más bonito de lo que pensaba.  
-Lo que vengas a ofrecerme, Valentino, no me interesa.  
-No, no, no, vine a hablar sobre el malentendido de ayer.  
-¿Malentendido?, ¡Oh!, te refieres a tu protegida y su adorable intento de asesinarme.  
-Sabes que Velvet es un alma joven e inexperta.  
-Lo que sé es que estos chicos de ahora no saben sobre el respeto.  
-Puedo asegurarte que no se repetirá, Vox también, no desea arruinar su pequeño acuerdo.  
-¿Te hablo sobre eso?-se detuvo, finalmente interesado-bien, no pareció importarle mucho ayer.  
-No quería lastimarte sino proteger a Velvet, ambos sabemos que puedes ser algo…extremo, cuando atrapas a alguien.  
-Ay, el noble y buen Vox, ¡Debí pensarlo antes!, soy de los pocos en conocer su lado blando.  
-¿Estamos en paz, entonces?  
-Mmmh, voy a ser honesto contigo-hizo aparecer su micrófono, que solía servirle para apoyarse o puntualizar-en circunstancias diferentes casi habría disfrutado la sorpresa, pero tenía cosas que hacer ayer, planes importantes, ese ataque arruino toda mi agenda y no creo poder disculparlo sin una apropiada compensación.  
-Ahora estás hablando mi idioma-sonrió-di tu precio, ¿Qué quieres?  
-A ella, quiero a Velvet.

La sonrisa de Valentino se borro de golpe, la de Alastor solo se hizo más ostentosa, si no lo supiera hubiera hecho un millón de supuestos equivocados y aun así no lograba entender que era lo que insinuaba, no le gustaba no saber.

-¿Para qué quieres a Velvet?  
-Para la cena de mañana estaría bien.  
-¿Quieres cenar con ella mañana?-alzo la ceja-¿es todo?  
-¿Qué más podría hacer?-Valentino se rio.  
-Bueno, eso es verdad, supongo que incluso tú debes batallar por la compañía de alguien joven, te advierto que pone demasiada atención a su teléfono.  
-Le daré algunas lecciones de modales-ahora el ciervo parecía totalmente cómodo-pero espera, ¿la señorita Velvet consume algún tipo de sustancia?  
-Solo sodas, Vox no me ha dejado darle nada.  
-¡Entonces no hay ningún problema!, tráiganmela a mi residencia mañana a las seis y daremos por solucionado y olvidado todo este feo asunto.  
-Tenemos un trato-declaro, inclinando su sombrero.

No hubo apretón de manos, no entre Overlords hechos y derechos, Valentino le dejo seguir con su caminata, le pareció que la música de su acompañamiento era aun más alegre, y regreso a su limosina.

-Todo arreglado, bebe-le puso un mensaje a Vox-trae a Velvet al estudio, hay que hablar.  
\------0------

Realmente creía haber hecho un buen trabajo y que los tres podrían reírse de todo al final, ¡él ya se estaba riendo!, imaginando el escenario de Alastor cenando con Velvet, lidiando con su personalidad moderna, entendió la confusión de esta cuando les dio la noticia pero no la cara de absoluto horror en Vox.

-¡Si que está loco!, ¿trate de apuñalarlo y quiere cenar conmigo?  
-Supongo que todo lo que se necesitaba era alguien que se atreviera, el corazón humano es una gema de mil facetas.  
-¿Pero…que le digo?, ¿Qué me pongo o qué?  
-Descuida, una hora con mis chicas y estarás radiante…y tú, ¿se te congelo la pantalla o porque me miras de ese modo?  
-Val…Valentino, por todos los…a veces creo que vives bajo una roca…  
-¿Disculpa?  
-¡Él no quiere cenar con Velvet, imbécil!, ¡Quiere CENARSE a Velvet!  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo esta.  
-¡Es un caníbal!, ¿nunca oíste sus transmisiones, acaso?  
-Oh…eso explica la pregunta de si consumía algo.  
-¿Él va a…me va a matar…?, ¿y me va a comer…?  
-En realidad prefiere mantener a sus víctimas vivas lo más posible mientras toma lo que le gusta-dijo Vox, Velvet se puso pálida.  
-Trata de ver el lado bueno, linda, si te deja grabarlo tendrás millones de visitas.  
-No va a tener ninguna visita porque no vamos a dejar que lo haga-dijo Vox, levantándose-me da igual que sea el jodido Demonio de la Radio, no pasara.  
-Vox…  
-Perderás tu tregua entonces, es más, posiblemente te ataque enseguida por el desaire, no esperes que levante una mano para ayudar si decide tomar a Velvet por la fuerza.  
-¡Valentino!-le miro dolida.  
-Oh, no me vengas con lagrimas de cocodrilo, nena, tú te buscaste esto, si de verdad te importáramos tomarías una por el equipo.  
-¿Por qué no vas tú y tomas una por el equipo?-replico Vox, acercándosele de manera amenazante-te encanta manipular a la gente y parecer tan fuerte, pero dejarías que nos ahogáramos a la primera oportunidad.  
-Se llama balancear riesgos, bebe, soy un sobreviviente después de todo.  
-No vayas a pensar que ser una cucaracha te hace invencible-electrifico su mano-solo hace que quiera aplastarte más.  
-¿Es amenaza o promesa, bebe?-saco sus armas.  
-¡Alto, lo hare!-grito Velvet.

Ambos le miraron, Vox parecía asustado, Valentino estaba francamente sorprendido.

-Lo hare-repitió, debía convencerse a su misma.  
-Velvet, no tienes…  
-Si tengo, si seguimos molestando a Alastor los va a matar a los dos, es decir, se que reactualizarte es muy duro para ti, Vox, y hay un millón de idiotas esperando que Valentino caiga para repartirse su imperio, y ya que no soy tan fuerte…al menos puedo hacer esto.  
-Me da gusto que recapacitaras-dijo Valentino, bajando las armas, algo de su tono burlón había desaparecido-esto es lo mejor para todos.  
-Lo sé, y…no va a ser tan malo, ¿verdad?, el solo va a…cortarme un poco, tal vez me deje beber antes…  
-Perdón, nena, no es algo que haya probado-viniendo de él, eso era algo.  
-Vel…-Vox si sabía lo que le esperaba, había oído las transmisiones, la música matizando los gritos-en serio lo siento.  
-Voy a estar bien…necesito un abrazo…  
-Ven aquí-la estrecho fuerte, miro a Valentino-tu también, cucaracha.  
-Claro-era lo bastante fuerte para alzarles a ambos en brazos.  
-¿Van a estar conmigo, verdad?  
-Lo haremos, nena.  
-Estarás bien, si eres fuerte.  
\------0------

Velvet apenas pego ojo esa noche, y ni siquiera miro sus redes, ¿para qué?, cualquier cosa que le dijeran en línea no empeoraría o mejoraría su situación y, por primera vez desde que recordaba, afrontaba algo demasiado fuerte como para compartirlo.

Sabía que no iba a morir, no de forma definitiva en todo caso, pero el escenario era demasiado bizarro para siquiera imaginarlo, a cada intento de visualizar lo que ocurriría la noche siguiente su estomago se contraía, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y tenía que morder la almohada para no empezar a gritar…mejor guardarse esos gritos, sentía que los iba a necesitar; en la mañana Vox fue a buscarla, por la cara que le puso se diría que había esperado que ella escapase durante la noche y no sabía si mostrarse aliviado o no de que siguiera allí.

-¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunto, por decir algo.  
-No creo poder comer nada hoy…  
-Sería mejor no darle motivos de quejas a ese imbécil, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tratándose de cualquier otro, Velvet le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara, lo último que quería era lucir “apetitosa” para el loco que pensaba comérsela, pero era Vox, Vox odiaba ver a la gente comer, asique estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más normales para ella a como bien podía.

Se la llevo después a pasar el resto del día en el estudio de TV, a ella siempre le había gustado, echarle una mano con la programación y hablar con los presentadores, Valentino apareció durante el almuerzo, con cierto aire de bichito amansado francamente chocante, Velvet no estaba segura de si él también trataba de hacerle sentir mejor porque se sentía culpable o porque quería arreglarse con Vox, que apenas le dirigía la palabra, fue un almuerzo bastante incomodo porque ambos, otra novedad en su otra vida, comenzaron a dirigírsele más directamente, cuando antes siempre fue la que se colaba en sus conversaciones.

-Cuando esto termine-le dijo Valentino-te comprare un arma, la que quieras, y te enseñare a disparar, solo en caso de que quieras ir por la cabeza de otro Overlord en el futuro.  
-Cuando la tregua termine-dijo Vox-voy a colgar a ese ciervo sonriente de una viga y le hare escuchar “TV Killed Radio Star” hasta que suplique por su alma, ¿Qué tan buen streaming seria ese?

Desafortunadamente el tiempo pasa rápido cuando esperas lo peor, antes de darse cuenta era hora de dejar a Velvet con su verdugo, la residencia de Alastor estaba en el elegantemente sórdido vecindario de Villa Caníbal y este les esperaba afuera, alguien muy avispado y que conociera sus excentricidades un poco habría adivinado que llevaba la ultima hora parado allí afuera, su estática zumbando de emoción.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!, ¿no es una noche particularmente hermosa?, y llegan puntuales, cuanta amabilidad.  
-Ahorrémonos la etiqueta, ¿quieres?-dejo Vox, chispeando ligeramente.  
-No necesitas alterarte, viejo amigo, es una cena privada-con eso debía querer decir que no lo transmitiría, pero no indicaba que la haría gritar menos.  
-¿Debo entrar ahora o…?  
-Un momento-dijo Valentino, dando un paso al frente-Alastor, antes que nada quisiera que aclarásemos un detalle, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer con Velvet esta noche?  
-Nada que tú harías, obviamente, solo lo usual: velas, jazz, sus órganos en una bandeja…

La cara de Valentino no tuvo precio, Vox hizo un ademan que casi parecía decir “¿Ves?, ¿ves la clase de chalado con el que compito?”, Velvet se sujetaba el estomago y parecía a punto de vomitar.

-De acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo!, ¡Huh, vaya cosas!, por supuesto no soy quien para juzgar en donde encuentran placer los demás-rio, luego se puso serio-no pasara.  
-¿Discúlpame?-Alastor ladeo la cabeza con un ligero crujido.  
-No vas a comerte a Velvet, de hecho no le vas a poner un dedo encima.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Porque ella no quiere-dijo Vox, adelantándose también-y no la obligaremos.  
-No es nuestra empleada después de todo.  
-¡Oh!, ¿Qué es entonces?  
-Es nuestra compañera-dijo Vox, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Y vamos a protegerla-dijo Valentino, haciendo igual.  
-Val…Vox…-Velvet estaba conmovida.

Alastor los miro uno a uno, su ancha sonrisa bien anclada en la cara, su estática zumbando suavemente, y de pronto se puso a aplaudir, y también se escucharon más aplausos de fondo en el aire y algunos “Awww, owww”

-¡Hermoso!, una muestra de genuina compasión y bondad, de vínculos forjados a fuego, ¡es casi exótico!, ¡Gracias por ofrecerme este inusual espectáculo!  
-… ¿De nada?-dijo Valentino, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Vox.  
-¿Podemos irnos?  
-¡Ja, ya quisieran!-los aplausos se volvieron risas y luego todo sonido aparte de la estática ceso de golpe-verán, estimados compañeros, me prometieron una cena especial y en preparación no he probado un bocado desde ayer-sus ojos se tornaron diales, la voz salía amortiguada entre sus dientes-“comprenderán que ahora estoy hambriento”  
-Sube al auto, Velvet-ordeno Valentino, sacando sus armas.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¡Solo vete!-grito Vox, electrificando sus brazos.

Velvet retrocedió y luego tuvo que dar un salto de vuelta porque un gran agujero se había abierto bajo la limosina y una bestia con tentáculos engullo el vehículo entero, volteo, Alastor se había vuelto más alto, su amplia cornamenta proyectaba sombras siniestras.

-“Si no van a dármela entera está bien…me conformare con un trozo de todos ustedes”  
\-----0-----


	6. Cap.06-¿Llamas a esto Entretenimiento?

“Bala a la cabeza, y cualquier otra porción de piel que pudiese alcanzar antes de que me alcanzaran.”, Valentino no mintió con esa declaración, a la hora de la verdad era n tirador frio y experto, el problema estuvo en que la estática de Alastor chirrió de forma tan aguda que hirió sus sensibles antenas, haciéndole cerras los ojos un instante y errar varios tiros.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta estaba de espaldas contra el pavimento y Alastor había atrapado uno de sus brazos, los enormes dientes se clavaron en su carne como una trampa para osos.

-Perdón, bebe-dijo, apoyando el cañón contra esa equis en su frente-no voy tan lejos en la primera cita.

Al disparar el arma se le encasquillo, eso nunca había ocurrido, y si no hubiera estado tan distraído por la sensación de su brazo siendo literalmente roído como un jodido hueso habría reparado en los símbolos de voodoo responsables, acto seguido ambos recibieron una descarga, no fue demasiado fuerte pero basto para que Alastor abriese las fauces y entonces Vox se le fue encima, empujándolo lejos y rodando con él entre un barullo de interferencia y estática.

-¡Val!-Velvet le ayudo a levantarse y examino su brazo.  
-¡Te dije que fueras al auto!  
-¡Ya no hay un auto!

-“¡Pero qué grosero de mi parte, Vox!, ¡Debí comenzar contigo!”  
-¡Muérete de una puta vez, estúpido Bambi!  
-“¡Baila conmigo un poco, compañero!”

Vox podía mantener un cierto nivel de electricidad estática sobre todo su cuerpo pero necesitaba un margen para preparar una descarga potente y el infeliz no iba a dárselo, Alastor le obligo a dar varias vueltas, danzando al ritmo de su insufrible música antigua, luego se acerco y le encajo los dientes en el costado, Vox dio un grito de dolor, ¿el maldito quería conocer su sabor?, ¡Pues servido!, le dejo ir todo el voltaje posible en ese punto y logro que le soltara, retrocedió con la boca echando humo y Vox se derrumbo pesadamente en el suelo.

-“¡Un entremés picante, sin duda!”  
-¡Prueba un poco de esto!-grito Valentino, disparando con nuevas armas y tres brazos aun disponibles.  
-Tenemos que huir…-dijo Vox, arrastrándose hacia sus compañeros.  
-¿Cómo si no podemos distraerlo?-pregunto Valentino, sin dejar de disparar un instante-¡¿Por qué diantres es tan rápido?!  
-¡Cúbreme!  
-¡Velvet, espera!

Antes de ir, Velvet se había colgado el teléfono al cuello como si fuera un collar, y estaba transmitiendo en vivo desde hacia una hora, corrió hacia Alastor y el demonio se cernió sobre ella, ansioso por su platillo principal se podría decir, pero no podía saltarle directamente debido a los disparos, estaba sangrando profusamente y el dolor combinado con su hambre solo exacerbaba sus ánimos.

-¡Di “matanza”, fenómeno!

El flash de la cámara le segó brevemente, cuando recupero la visibilidad lo único que hallo fue la gabardina de Valentino abandonada y sus presas estaban huyendo por el aire…claro, las cucarachas tienen alas.  
\-----0-----

-¡No estuvo mal, nena!-dijo Valentino, sosteniéndoles lo mejor que podía con solo tres brazos, el cuarto le colgaba lánguido.  
-¡Gracias, chicos!, ¡Gracias por no dejar que me comieran!  
-Agradécenos cuando estemos a salvo-dijo Vox-eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.  
-Hay que refugiarnos hasta que se calme.  
-¿Crees que es un arcángel?, no es una amenaza de un día, nos perseguirá hasta que se aburra o nos mate y usualmente una cosa va con la otra.  
-¿Qué sugieres entonces, Vox?  
-¡Escondernos!, pero para recuperarnos y planear la ofensiva.  
-No guiare a ese loco a mi estudio para que haga una carnicería con mi personal.  
-¡Tampoco al mío!  
-¡Vamos al centro!-exclamo Velvet.  
-¿Al centro?  
-¿Por qué al centro?  
-¡Tengo una idea!, ¡Confíen en mi!

Se miraron, bueno, ya habían arriesgado sus vidas protegiéndola y aquello no hubiera tenido un maldito sentido si no estuvieran dispuestos a confiar un poco en ella.  
\-----0-----

Ya hemos hablado sobre la prodigiosa capacidad de sanación en los demonios, restablece hasta los daños más brutales pero no es precisamente un proceso agradable, algunos demonios muy poderosos pueden acelerarlo un poco y eso hizo Alastor, sacar manualmente algunas balas de su cuerpo para que las heridas comenzaran a cerrarse antes de retomar la casería, ahora sí, estaba condenadamente hambriento.

-Ooooh, Velvet~

El centro de Ciudad Pentagrama era la zona más modernizada y también la más concurrida, incluso en esas horas nocturnas una buena cantidad de demonios solían pasarla por allí, yendo y viniendo entre los bares, casinos, clubes y las tiendas de electrónica; Alastor se abrió paso con facilidad, su presencia aumentada y sangrante hacía alejarse a la mayoría, ahora, ahora, ¿Dónde estaban esos tres?, ¡El juego no había terminado!, se elevo un poco sobre la multitud, causando señalamientos y gritos.

-“¿No te enseñaron nada, querida?, debes responder cuando los mayores te llaman”

-¡Te estoy esperando, cabron!-grito, desde alguna parte.

-“Oh, dulzura, esto debía quedar entre nosotros”-libero una horda de lacayos para que despejaran de una buena vez la plaza-“debo decir que tus compañeros me han decepcionado, ¿Vox?, demasiado cobre, y prefiero no saber que era ese gusto en Valentino, será mejor que tu lo compenses”

-¿De verdad crees que puedes con nosotros dos?, ¡No tienes idea de con quienes te metiste!

En ese momento la cara de Velvet apareció en todas las pantallas alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algunos demonios no habían huido realmente, solo se alejaron para levantar sus teléfonos y tabletas, se sintió súbitamente expuesto, puso verse a sí mismo en algunas pantallas.

-“¿De qué se trata esto?”

-¡Somos televisión, pornografía e internet!, ¡Somos la maldita Deep Weed!, ¿y qué crees?, ¡Estamos en todos lados!

Los vio por fin allí enfrente, Valentino con sus armas listas, Velvet en medio, sosteniendo su teléfono como si fuera una especie de escudo, y Vox…Vox sostenía unos cables entre sus manos y su pantalla mostraba que estaba al máximo de carga, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que los cables iban por el suelo, hasta sus pies.

-¡Sonríe, hijo de puta, vas a ser tendencia!

Quiso retroceder pero cientos de flashes de fotografía alteraron sus sentidos, luego Vox le dejo ir todo el voltaje acumulado, atrapándole en una red eléctrica, mientras Valentino le vaciaba los cargadores encima.

-¡¿Qué te parece bailar con esto, anciano?!-reía el demonio TV.  
-¡Levanta la cabeza si quieres que acabe, bebe!-agrego Valentino.  
-¡Ya lo tenemos, chicos!-dijo Velvet, a sus compañeros y a los seguidores que había reunido para preparar aquella trampa mortal.

El Demonio de la Radio se retorcía de manera espeluznante, su estática chirriando como nunca hasta que, de súbito, dejo de oírse y pudieron oírle la voz, pero no estaba gritando, estaba riendo, ¡el maniático se estaba riendo!, diez mil volteos recorrían su cuerpo, había recibido más de un centenar de disparos, y todavía se estaba riendo; símbolos rojos comenzaron a aparecer intermitentemente a su alrededor, la radio podía ser su medio, su modo de vida, pero su verdadera esencia eran los arcanos artes del voodoo.

-Maldición, maldición…  
-¡No lo sueltes, Vox!  
-¡Se acaba mi potencia…no puedo…!-si no lo soltaba sufriría un corto circuito.  
-¡Muere de una vez, bastardo!-exigió Valentino-¡Voy a poner tus astas en mi pared!

La multitud a su alrededor también gritaba, algunos a favor del Trió V, otros del Demonio de la Radio, pero unos momentos después todos en la plaza serian silenciados y arrojados por una potentísima onda de energía repleta de sigilos rojos, signos de voodoo, sombras vivientes y visiones de pesadilla.

Velvet se compuso primero, se había encogido para proteger su teléfono y cayo hecha bolita junto a sus compañeros, Valentino escupía sangre, las sombras le habían causado un millón de cortes, sus armas habían salido volando, Vox tenia la pantalla agrietada pero aun podría mostrar su rostro adolorido, la herida que Alastor le hiciera antes se había abierto y sangraba demasiado.

Y allí venia él, oh por Dios, por Lucifer, por cualquier deidad sagrada o profana en el universo, ¿Qué abominable pesadilla era esa y porque no podía despertar?, Alastor venia hacia ellos, reducido a su forma básica pero infinitamente escalofriante con toda esa sangre encima y su sonrisa victoriosa, venia por ellos, venia por las sobras.

-¡Atrévete, monstruo!-le reto, levantando los brazos para escudar a sus compañeros-¡Adelante, cómeme!, ¡Te pateare las malditas entrañas y luego no te vas a deshacer de mi jamás!, ¡Hare del resto de tu vida un reality, lo juro!  
-Velvet…-Vox la abrazo protectoramente de un lado.  
-No hemos perdido, nena-Valentino hizo igual del otro.  
-Y no…te dejaremos…

Alastor se detuvo entonces, los miro y de pronto trastabillo, cayo sentado de espaldas, riendo como un niño que hubiera pasado la ultima hora corriendo eufórico por el campo.

-¡OH MI DIOS!-exclamo, su voz carecía por completo de estática-¡No me divertía así en décadas!  
-¡Ya déjanos en paz, eres peor que un Troll!  
-¡Creo que estoy agonizando!-se fijo, su pecho estaba lleno de agujeros-¡Si, me voy!, ¡Definitivamente me voy!-su sombra se manifestó y le ayudo a levantarse-¡Pero la pase genial, deberíamos juntarnos más seguido!

Y sin dejar de reír, abandono la escena con su sombra como apoyo, dejando a nuestro trió en un estado de absoluta consternación, también al público pero este se repuso antes y comenzaron a aplaudirles y lanzar vítores.

-¿Se…se acabo…?, ¿de veras se acabo?  
-Maldito loco…-chirreo Vox.  
-Necesito una trago y una siesta-dijo Valentino.  
-Necesito a mi mecánico…otra vez…  
-Llamare un taxi-dijo Velvet.

También estaba cansada y dolorida, más tarde descubriría que el último ataque le había roto dos costillas, pero ahora lo más importante era asegurar el bienestar de sus compañeros.  
\-----0-----


	7. Cap.07-Proximamente...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y la atencion, aqui tienen el ultimo episodio de Overlords Wars, o mas bien el prologo del primer arco.  
> Despues de todo hay muchos mas Overlords por allí, asique lo que hare sera este trabajito en pausa, hasta que el fandom reciba nueva informacion que me permita comenzar otro arco con propiedad.

El trió paso unos días sumamente inquietos antes de convencerse de que Alastor no pensaba volver y acabar con ellos…al menos no en el futuro inmediato.

Cuando las heridas sanaron por completo y la situación parecía estar estable, Velvet les cito en su departamento para charlar, el lugar estaba lleno de regalos.

-¿También te han estado enviando cosas?-dijo Valentino, apropiándose del sofá más cómodo enseguida.  
-¡Ha sido genial!, nuestra popularidad en redes se disparo, ¡mis suscriptores se duplicaron!, ¡Y miren todos estos mensajes!

“¡El Trio V es genial!”, “¡Le patearon el trasero al Demonio de la Radio!”, “#Lamejoralianza #TrioV”, “La estrategia de Velvet fue brillante”, “¡Valentino es lo máximo, fue increíble, el mejor!”, “Vox se merece todo nuestro amor”

-¡No paran de llegar!-la campanilla de notificaciones estaba vuelta loca.  
-Entendemos, Vel, mi audiencia subió setenta puntos esta semana.  
-Y yo tengo una fila de aspirantes en mi puerta, hare casting todo el mes asique no me llamen.  
-Tenemos mucho porque agradecer, empezando porque no acabamos los tres en una olla de jambalaya.  
-Yo tengo mucho que agradecerles-dijo Velvet-fui quien provoco todo esto, cometí un error pero, al final, no me abandonaron.  
-Yo es que no quería quedar mal-dijo Valentino.  
-No, no, déjame ver si lo entiendo-dijo Vox, mirándole-cambiaste de opinión en el momento en que Alastor dijo lo que planeaba, ¿ósea que no lo creíste cuando yo te lo dije?  
-Honestamente, ¿Quién no inventa barbaridades para parecer peor a lo que es?, no imagine que fuera semejante enfermo.  
-Pues tómalo en cuenta desde ahora: cualquier cosa que puedas suponer sobre Alastor seguramente será peor.  
-No esperen verme en el campo de nuevo pronto, soy un empresario y puedo pagar a mis propios matones.  
-Tampoco quiero involucrarme en otra pelea por ahora.  
-Ni yo-dijo Velvet-voy a ser más inteligente desde ahora, hare más tratos, seré paciente.  
-Algo bueno salió de todo este lio al final, nos alegra oír eso, nena.  
-Nos enorgulleces, Vel.  
-Gracias, ah, díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes mando las rosas?

Alguien las había dejado en su puerta esa mañana, no un ramo sino un tiesto entero con un rosal tupido, un gesto realmente bien pensado porque las flores cortadas no aguantaban nada en el Infierno, pero no había tarjeta y pensó que debía ser de uno de ellos.

-No fui yo-dijo Vox.  
-Si pensara enviarte flores recibirías orquídeas, tus favoritas-dijo Valentino, era perfeccionista con los regalos.  
-“¡Son de mi parte, querida!”

Velvet dio un chillido, los otros se quedaron de una pieza cuando rebusco en la maceta y extraño una pequeñísima radio de entre el arbusto de rosas.

-“¡Bueno, hola!, ¿no les parece este un dispositivo adorable?”  
-¿Qué diablos quieres con nosotros ahora?-pregunto Vox.  
-“¡Calma, viejo amigo, esta es una transmisión pacifica!”-Velvet dejo el aparato en la mesa del comedor como si fuera una pequeña bomba-“Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles, no se a ustedes pero nuestro juego me ha granjeado nuevos espectadores, estaré bastante ocupado con la correspondencia por un tiempo”  
-¿Llama a eso un juego?-dijo Valentino.  
-“También deseaba disculparme por la manera tan abrupta en que me retire, de haberme quedado diez minutos a terminar con ustedes hubiéramos sido cuadro cadáveres en la plaza”  
-No tienes que disculparte por eso-dijo Velvet.  
-“En todo caso, no quisiera que se quedasen con la impresión de que están a salvo de mi y por eso pensé en este simpático sistema de comunicación”  
-¡Ve al grano, maldita sea!

En lugar de eso se rio y la pequeña radio comenzó a vibrar y resquebrajarse, acto seguido se rompió en una pequeña explosión de chispas negras y rojas y el mismísimo Demonio de la Radio se manifestó en la estancia…solo para verse con cuatro armas sobre la cara, las garras eléctricas de Vox sobre el pecho y un cuchillo de Velvet rozándole el vientre.

-¡Ustedes sí que saben hacerle sentir a uno bienvenido!  
-¡Sal de mi casa, fenómeno!  
-Veamos, ¿de verdad quieren hacer esto otra vez?, ¿tan pronto?, ¡El publico va a pensar que fue orquestado!, ya les dije que vengo en paz.

Aunque con cierta reticencia, le dieron espacio, no era cosa de destrozar el apartamento de Velvet en todo caso.

-Seré breve: Vox, tregua cancelada, no pretendo atacarte pronto pero me han hecho ver que aun puedo ser sorprendido y no quisiera ver limitadas mis posibilidades de entretenimiento.  
-Debí dejar que te matara el arcángel.  
-Valentino, no te quiero ver cerca del emporio de Rosie de nuevo, de hecho, en lo posible, mantengamos las distancias, tienes un sabor terrible.  
-Jodete.  
-No, yo no hago eso, Velvet, puedes relajarte, querida, como buen cazador entiendo cuando debes esperar a que tu presa tenga el tamaño optimo para ser un trofeo adecuado.  
-¿Eso qué rayos significa?  
-Que volveré por ti un día-rozo su mejilla-y tendremos nuestra cena.

Impulsivamente, Velvet trato de cortarle, pero Alastor esquivo la cuchillada y se despidió, partió entre risas y música antigua.

-De verdad debí dejar que le matara el arcángel-dijo Vox, sentándose de nuevo-¿Por qué no lo hice?  
-Porque eres más familiar de lo que admites, bebe-rio Valentino, tirando de sus antenas juguetonamente.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Velvet.  
-Seguir con nuestros negocios, nuestras vidas, ¿Qué más?  
-¡Para ya!-Vox se le aparto un poco y respiro hondo, calmándose-escuchen, tengo otras noticias.  
-Si, por favor-dijo Velvet, empujando el tiesto de rosas a otra habitación-hagamos de cuenta que nadie más ha estado aquí hoy.  
-Sir Pentius me dijo que aprovechara el próximo exterminio para extenderse por la Punta Este, pero prevé mucho caos colateral, me dijo para que nos alejáramos de la zona de fuego.  
-¿Por qué no pasan el exterminio en mi estudio este año?-sugirió Valentino-nos divertiremos.  
-Eso suena bien-dijo Velvet.

Hasta ahora siempre pasaron los exterminios en sus respectivos refugios, a veces Velvet se quedaba con Vox, pero si algo lograra toda aquella experiencia fue unirles más, faltaban algunos meses para el siguiente exterminio asique, como dijera Valentino, cada cual volvería a sus asuntos, a sus vidas infernales, un poco menos malas ahora, y estando juntos harían planes.

Después de todo, Alastor no era el único Overlord por allí y tal vez, al igual que Sir Pentius, debían comenzar a expandirse.  
\-----0-----


	8. Pretty Velvet Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resulta que me di cuenta que deje algunos cabos sueltos, o al menos flojos a mi parecer, y aqui tienen otro capitulo y tal vez, TAL VEZ, halla uno más en el futuro inmediato, pero eso seria todo.  
> Osea, de verdad me gustaria lanzarme a hacer supociciones con los demas Overlords, tengo ciertas teorias sobre ellos, pero mi problema es que no se sus nombres y no atreveria a ponerle nombres falsos asique...eso, este capitulo es tierno.

¿Alguna vez escucharon la expresión “Cuando el Infierno se congele”?, resulta que pasa más seguido de lo que creerían.

Por supuesto, el clima demente era solo otra cosa con la que lidiar, como los impuestos, las alergias estacionales o la posibilidad de ser abatido a tiros en la calle solo porque ese día no deberías haber salido; el problema particular con las heladas era que lo paralizaban todo.

-“Esta mañana Ciudad Pentagrama amaneció con una capa de quince centímetros de nieve color ceniza”-reportaba Katie Killjoy en el noticiero.  
-“La temperatura ronda los -28° y se prevé que se mantenga así toda la semana, asique mejor cancelen sus planes”-agrego Tom Treck.

-¡No es justo!-se quejo Velvet-¡Ni siquiera es invierno!

Desde la ventana de su apartamento podía ver las calles inusualmente desiertas, apenas uno o dos audaces muy abrigados; en días así el tráfico de red aumentaba muchísimo pero era poco interesante, la mitad de los demonios no hacían más que quejarse del frio.

Regreso al sofá y se cubrió con un edredón, en el noticiero ahora comentaban sobre cuántos cuerpos congelados habían aparecido tras la última helada y se planeaba hacer una apuesta, quien acertase lo más cerca al número recibiría una camiseta del canal.

-Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento-escribió a sus compañeros-¿puedo ir con ustedes?  
-“No puedo hacer que te recojan, las calles están colapsadas”-respondió Vox.  
-“Lo siento, nena, hoy no”-respondió Valentino.  
-¡Caminare!  
-“Te congelarías, quédate en casa, Vel.”  
-“¿No tienes un vecino que te haga entrar en calor?”  
-“¡No le des esas ideas!”  
-“Yo podría calentarte a ti, bebe”  
-“Oh, cállate, estoy demasiado ocupado”-salió del chat.  
-“Lastima, tendrás que entretenerte sola, cariño”-salió también.  
-Ok…

Debió imaginarlo, Vox estaría sobrecargado todo lo que durase la helada, produciendo entretenimiento para los demonios hacinados y rogando que el frio no dañase las antenas, Val también, debía reunir a su personal, re agendar citas y acusar el golpe a sus finanzas por las cancelaciones.

-“Abandonada en un Congelador”-cambio su estado-“#Lopeor” “#NodeberianevarenAbril”

¿Qué hacer?, tenía varios millones de seguidores en línea pero sus únicas relaciones verdaderas eran con Valentino y Vox, repaso los números en su agenda, ¿y si pedía comida?...no, no llegaría nunca, y los repartidores a domicilio que te cobraban aunque tardasen más de treinta minutos eran una mafia en sí mismo, ¡Oh, tenía el numero de Sir Pentius!, nunca lo había llamado y le resulto cool cuando lo conoció.

-“Guarida de Sir Pentius, diga”-respondió un Eggboy.  
-¡Hola!, soy Velvet, ¿está ocupado el Señor P.?  
-“Nuestro jefecito está tomando una siesta ahora.”  
-¿Cuándo va a despertar?  
-“¡Cuando pase la helada!, usted sabe, frio, hibernación, cosas de reptiles”  
-Diablos-no se le había ocurrido-bueno, adiós.

-“Finalmente, se reporta el primer accidente por hielo en carreteras”  
-“Se trata de un camión y tres autos, vamos con la transmisión en vivo”

-“Quisiera estar en un choque de autos”-actualizo estado-“#AburridaySola” “#ResultaquelascobrashibernanLOL”

-“Y eso es todo por hoy, pero quédense para un segmento especial”-sonó una musiquita boba, muy años cincuenta.  
-“Buen día, amables telespectadores”

-¿Vox?-el Overlord lucía un delantal y un gorro de chef.

-“¿Saben que es lo mejor para la soledad y el frio?, ¡Chocolate!, preparen sus corazones porque hoy prepararemos una delicia de los viejos tiempos: Pastel de Terciopelo Rojo”

Velvet se echo a reír, ¡Ay, Vox!, ¡Condenado y adorable bribón!, el tipo odiaba ver comer a los demás pero, paradójicamente, le encantaban los shows de cocina y estelarizaba uno propio de vez en cuando.

-“Primero reunamos los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios”

-“Cocinando en un Congelador”-actualizo, levantándose-“#AmoelChocolate”, “#AmoaVox”

Como vivía sola y era muy independiente, su cocina estaba bien provista y fue sacando lo necesario, harina, huevos, chocolate, estaba segurísima de que aquello era al propio, después de todo “Velvet” significa “Terciopelo”; rio al recordar que Valentino la llamaba “Pastelito” todo el tiempo al comienzo de su alianza y harta le tenía, hasta que Vox le revelo que el proxeneta usaba unas mallas de impacto bajo la gabardina, Velvet no las vio en persona hasta unas semanas atrás pero la información le ayudo a acabar con el apodo, se pregunto si Val se acordaba de eso.

-“Comiencen precalentando el horno a 180°…este pastel fue muy popular en mi país entre las décadas del 40 y 50”-decía Vox, batiendo el azúcar y el aceite-“en 1989 recupero su popularidad al aparecer en la película Magnolias de Acero, su color rojo combinado con las capas de merengue blanco lo hacen un detalle inolvidable.”

Sin duda estaba en su elemento, actualmente Vox era mayormente un administrador, controlando la programación y organizando los horarios y el contenido que llegaba a todo el Infierno, pero en sus comienzos, según le conto Val, se presentaba en casi todos sus programas, porque lo que de verdad le gustaba era la atención y el vinculo que formaba con la audiencia, cuando era la tele que todos veían en la tele era cuando de verdad era feliz.

-“Agreguen los huevos uno a uno y no olviden batir muy bien tras cada uno, después añadiremos el colorante junto a la vainilla, ¡y a seguir batiendo!, ¡Hay mucho trabajo de muñeca aquí, Ja, ja!”

¿Debería hacer un streaming?, ya había comenzado, no luciría natural, se conformaría con tomar fotos del proceso e irlas subiendo, ahora tocaba agregar la harina, poco a poco, la cocoa, leche, sal y una cucharada de vinagre blanco, una, dos, tres fotos y publicar, “¡Pongan todos el programa de cocina de Vox!”, ahora engrasar los moldes, la sensación de la mantequilla entre los dedos era graciosa pero tuvo que lavarse muy bien antes de poder tomar su teléfono de nuevo, ¿el horno ya estaba bien caliente?, ¡Vaya que sí!, una foto de los moldes con la mescla dentro, “Con este tiempo me metería allí también” y enviar.

-“Lo dejaremos allí por treinta minutos y, mientras tanto, vamos a comenzar con el betún de crema de queso, no es el de uso original pero es mucho más rápido y da un realce estupendo al sabor”

“¿Qué diablos sabe ese torpe del sabor?”, apareció un comentario en las redes, Velvet lo aplasto de inmediato bajo una montaña de ciberbulling con sus seguidores porque NADIE se metía con Vox en su presencia, y siguió batiendo la mantequilla y el queso crema hasta que quedo esponjoso.

-“Agregamos azúcar glass y vainilla para continuar batiendo por cinco minutos, hasta que tengan una pasta suave para untar, es importante ser generosos al momento de aplicarlo ya que, además de contrastar con el rojo del bizcocho, les dará un sabor exquisito”

-Mmm…yummi-por supuesto que iba a lamer la cuchara, y lo que quedase del tazón después.

Como el pastel aun tardaba, Vox comenzó a divagar un poco, hablando de la película Magnolias de Acero y de otras películas donde los pasteles tenían papeles importante, por el entusiasmo que mostraba Velvet sospechaba que ya estaba planeando toda una serie de dos temporadas con “Postres en la Historia del Cine” o algo así; una vez sacados los biscochos y desmoldados, se untaba cada mitad y se ponía una sobre la otra, hasta cubrirles por completo, para rematar agrego un detalle personal, acidas bayas rojas como decoración.

-“¡Y aquí lo tienen, amigos!, Pastel de Terciopelo Rojo, mejor conocido como Tarta Red Velvet”-guiño un ojo a la cámara-“un postre elegante que dejara a sus invitados con ganas de comer un poco más”

-Vox…-no tenía bayas, en su lugar decoro con trozos de chocolate.

-“Espero hallan disfrutado nuestro segmento, ¡Ahora vamos con Las Diez Muertes de la semana!, ¡No cambien el canal!”

Tomo unas fotos a su pastel y las subió a su muro, muy contenta consigo misma por el resultado…pero en poco tiempo su animo volvió a desinflarse, Vox le había dado la sensación de estar acompañada, eso hacía la televisión, pero en realidad seguía sola, afuera estaba nevando y ahora tenía un pastel para diez que tendría que comerse por su cuenta porque en realidad no conocía tanto a sus vecinos como para invitarles, la mayoría le evitaban por su habito de ventilar secretos y el ultimo con quien trato de hacer migas acabo en desastre cuando lo pesco hurtando las medias de su buro, le conto a Val, esperando que este le explicara el fetiche y se riera con ella, curiosamente Val no se rio para nada y su pervertido vecino desapareció sin dejar rastro al día siguiente.

-Bueno…habrá que comenzar-primero puso a hacer café y luego actualizo su estado-“Comiendo pastel en un Congelador”, “#Hiperatividadporazucaraquivoy”, “Voxtendrasquepagarmeelgignacio”

Y entonces alguien golpeo a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sorprendida.  
-¡Abre, nena, hace frio!  
-¿¡Val!?

Efectivamente, abrió la puerta y el altísimo Overlord entro sacudiéndose la nieve del sombrero, Valentino era uno de los más resistentes demonios en el Infierno, era una cucaracha después de todo, pero le asombro que hubiese hecho el camino hasta allí porque se suponía que las calles estaban colapsadas.

-Parece un invierno nuclear allá afuera-rio, tiritaba un poco-ten, dulzura, para ti-le entrego unas bolsas de regalo.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Me pareció que no tenias ropa adecuada para este clima, ¿huele a café?, me caería estupendo, o brandy si es que tienes.

Busco enseguida el sillón, pues su altura le causaba dolores de espalda, y se acomodo mientras veía a Velvet sacar de las bolsas un par de botas altas, un abrigo de diseñador y un gorro de invierno, todo con su borde de peluche en rojo oscuro, que era el color favorito de Velvet, Valentino era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de dar regalos.

-¡Me encantan, gracias!, creí que estabas ocupado.  
-Demasiadas citas canceladas, no me hagas hablar de eso-saco un cigarrillo y su encendedor-hasta Ángel se pone rara con este clima.  
-¿Y decidiste venir conmigo?-pregunto, sirviendo café, uno con un poco de brandy.  
-Las penas son menos con buena compañía, ¿y qué tienes allí?  
-Pastel recién hecho, Vox dio la receta en la tele.  
-¡Y me lo perdí!-negó, divertido aunque algo picado-con lo sexy que le queda el delantal, a ver, nena, veamos si tienes mano para la cocina.

Algo le dijo a Velvet que, como con Vox y el show de cocina, aquella visita no era tan casual como parecía, llevo el pastel y el café a la mesita de la sala y ocupo el pequeño espacio que quedo en el sillón; Val y Vox trataban de animarla, vieron que se sentía sola e hicieron lo posible para que viera que no lo estaba, la cosa era que…en realidad le sorprendía un poco y háblame peor de ella que de sus compañeros.

-Val, lo siento…  
-¿Qué sientes, cariño?  
-Luego de lo que paso con Alastor…  
-Vamos, Velvet, ¿vas a seguir con eso?, ya es agua bajo el puente, olvídalo.  
-Es que esperaba que ustedes lo olvidaran-se froto las manos, estaban frías-me protegieron y la experiencia nos acerco a los tres pero…no se…creí que todo volvería a la normalidad después.  
-¿A la normalidad?-repitió, arqueando la ceja.  
-Es decir…tu y Vox con sus asuntos y yo…allí, de tercera, por fuera, la que siempre esta de mas…como la que esta solo porque una tercera V hace que todo suene más cool-se tapo la cara-Aagh, no sé ni que digo.  
-Velvet, nena, encaraste al Demonio de la Radio, no con nosotros, tu sola, por nosotros, estas de todo menos de mas.  
-¿Esto es lo normal ahora?, ¿seguirán pendientes y actuando cada vez que me sienta deprimida?  
-Es un gran poder el que te dimos, no abuses de este.  
-¿Soy como su hija entonces?

Valentino, a punto de dar una probada al pastel, se detuvo con el tenedor en el aire, Velvet pensó que quizás le había insultado pero este bajo el plato y junto sus cuatro manos en ademan meditativo.

-¿Sabes que eso lo explica todo?-dijo de pronto.  
-¡¿Qué?!-él se echo a reír.  
-¡Perdón, es que…!-se recostó y le miro-nena, tú me conoces, Vox siempre ha sido el protector y si no me he lanzado sobre ti es por la amenaza de ser electrocutado.  
-Oh…  
-Bueno, eso era antes, y creo que no me di cuenta hasta lo ocurrido con Alastor, me puse a pensar y descubrí que no he tenido ese tipo de ideas sobre ti en años, ¡Y es raro porque bien vista eres un bombón!  
-Gracias…creo…  
-Es más, me enfurece cualquiera que pretenda ponerte una mano encima, pero no es lo usual, no es como si estuviera celoso o me enfadase que alguien más tocase mis juguetes, reconozco eso en mí, esto es más como que no quiero que te toquen porque no quiero que sufras, ¿tiene sentido?  
-Lo tiene-recordó a su vecino desaparecido.  
-Ahora, no sé qué ideas tenga Vox al respecto, él siempre te ha cuidado-sonrió-aunque adoro las posibilidades, “¿Qué crees que hizo nuestra chica ahora, papi?”-soltó una carcajada-¡Le saltaran los fusibles, seguro!  
-No hagas eso…papi-eso le corto la risa.  
-Ok, no es tan gracioso…es raro…maldición, nunca note lo raro que era.

Ahora le toco a Velvet reírse y Valentino se apuro a cambiar el tema, pasaron unas bonitas dos horas charlando de todo un poco y comiendo pastel hasta que la nevada ceso y Valentino dijo que debía volver a su estudio.

Desde su ventana, Velvet lo vio abrirse paso entre la nieve, que estaba tan alta que le llegaba a la cintura incluso a él, con la ropa de invierto ella podría salir mañana a caminar, el primer día de helada era siempre el peor, podría visitarle o ir a ver a Vox para contarle como había quedado su pastel, estaría con ellos y ellos no le rechazarían por ser la más joven, por lo visto esta era ahora la normalidad.

-“Fin del día uno en el Congelador”-actualizo-“#FuePerfecto”  
\-----0-----


	9. Armas y Plumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a hacerles una pregunta muy seria, ¿estaria bien si le invento nombres al resto de los Overlords?, porque este capitulo literalmente cimento lo que quiero que sea Overlord Wards y lo unico que me retiene a seguir por la libre son los nombres.

Cap.09-Armas y Plumas

La “Nueva Normalidad” era bastante genial para Velvet, siendo tan joven en comparación con sus compañeros había entendido y aceptado de mala gana que Valentino y Vox nunca le tomarían en serio, bien, ahora no solo le tomaban en serio sino que actuaban activamente en su desarrollo como Overlord.

Valentino le compro un arma, cumpliendo así una promesa, y le enseñaba a usarla llevándola con él a algunos trabajitos de la mafia, lo que venía siendo su negocio secundario.

-Nunca te acerques a un blanco a menos de la distancia de tu brazo-aleccionaba.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Si tiene un cuchillo el arma no te valdrá para un carajo.  
-¿Le disparo ahora?-pregunto, refiriéndose al pobre diablo que tenían allí maniatado.  
-No, no, nena, el primero debe ser especial.  
-¿Cómo fue tu primero?  
-¿Antes o después de morir?-se rio-han sido tantos, practica con el blanco de allí mientras termino con mi ex colega.  
-¡Ok, suerte!-se llevo al tipo a otra habitación.  
-¡¿Dónde diablos esta mi dinero, Mark?!-escucho, seguido de lo que quizás era una pierna rompiéndose y un alarido.

Vox, por otra parte, pensaba que debía cultivarse, ponerse al día con el mundo fuera de la red, por lo que dedico largas horas a enseñarle quien era quien en el Infierno.

-Nunca, por nada del mundo, te metas con los Von Eldrich, su rencor no conoce límites y prefieren enloquecer a sus víctimas a solo matarlas.  
-Yo creía que el terror eldricho era una cosa de los juegos en línea.  
-Y ese es el tipo de cosas que no se dicen frente a ellos.

Tanta atención le encantaba, no creía haber recibido tal interés en vida y era muy distinto al cálido placebo de sus millones de subscriptores, porque podía echar un vistazo a los nuevos programas con Vox tras las lecciones o tomar un helado con Valentino después de un tiroteo entre pandillas.

Luego un día ocurrió algo, como si retrocedieran en el tiempo Valentino y Vox se pusieron a discutir y la dejaron aparte, ambos lucían ansiosos, Valentino inclusive parecía un poco asustado.

-Estoy segura de que no hice nada esta vez-se dijo, mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡Pero no…!  
-¡Compostura, Val!-se quedo de una pieza al ver que le abofeteaban.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, tras algunos minutos más llegaron a un tipo de resolución, asintieron y fueron hacia ella.

-Hey, chicos… ¿está todo en orden?  
-¡Examen sorpresa, Vel!-exclamo Vox, poniendo una imagen en su pantalla-¿de quién es este símbolo?  
-¡Me la sé!, es del Príncipe Stolas, general de setenta y dos legiones, su familia es tercera en poder después de los Von Eldrich.  
-¿Ves?-le dijo Vox a Valentino, con un viso de orgullo.  
-Podría funcionar…escucha, se acerca el cumpleaños de Natasha, la hija de Stolas, el príncipe solicito los servicios de mi gente para el evento.  
-¿Para el cumpleaños de su hija?  
-Tiene más sentido del que parece-dijo, acomodándose las mangas en ademan nervioso-lo que no tiene sentido es que prácticamente exigió nuestra presencia.  
-Son oficialmente las ligas mayores, Vel, una oportunidad de oro para contactar con demonios superiores y cerrar tratos, ¿crees estar lista?  
-¡Sí, claro que sí!, ¡Estoy súper lista!  
-No lo sé…  
-Vamos, Val, ya he tratado con nativos.  
-No es lo mismo, dulzura-era chistoso, dirigidos a cualquier otro esos nombrecitos habrían sonado sucios-hablamos de la realeza, para ellos los pecadores somos menos que simios entrenados para su diversión, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?  
-Que tienen razón-dijo Vox-pueden hacer con nosotros lo que se les antoje.  
-Un desaire y lo perdemos todo.  
-¡Pero sin presiones, eh!, repasaremos tus lecciones, te arreglaremos un poco y quedaras como toda una dama.  
-¡Me esforzare!, anda, Val, no los pondré en ridículo ni nada.  
-No es eso, nena…  
-En realidad no tenemos opción-hizo ver Vox.  
-En realidad no-suspiro-¡Bien!, pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te digamos.  
-¡Lo hare!, ¡Palabra de Overlord!

El tiempo apremiaba, Valentino debía enfocarse en la organización de la fiesta pero hizo el tiempo para ayudar a Velvet con las lecciones y algunos misterios se aclararon.

El príncipe Stolas era un ave demoniaca, lo que se conoce como Arpía, la extravagancia y la decadencia eran su marca, su libido era legendaria, en palabras del propio Valentino: al lado del príncipe él parecía sacristán de iglesia.

-Lleva tu arma-sugirió-y si acaso insinúa querer quedarse a solas contigo, la sacas y te disparas.  
-¡Valentino!  
-Créeme, nena, es lo mejor.  
-Ah, evita hablar sobre demonios aviares-recomendó Vox-es algo delicado.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Algunos pecadores aviares tratan de pasar por nativos, es vergonzoso, y algunos nativos tratan de pasar por pecadores, lo que es letal.  
-La resurrección forzada es nuestro castigo, ellos no regresan.

Pero no solo debía saber actuar con propiedad, tenía que lucir como si perteneciera a la alta sociedad demoniaca, para esta parte del proceso, Valentino la puso en manos de su estrella adorada, Ángel Dust.

-Debo decir que no había visto a Val tan tenso desde que supo de los masajes coreanos-le conto, mientras peleaba por sacar los nudos de su cabello.  
-Ay… ¿y no puede ser…au…no podía ser que exagera…auch?  
-Bueno, he oído que ese Stolas tiene un pico realmente sucio-rio-pero si se trata solo del lenguaje ya todos aquí estamos curtidos, ¿oh no, perra?-Velvet se echo a reír-eres una cosa especial, ¿sabes?  
-Yo sé.  
-Lo digo en serio, le importas a Val-comenzó a cepillar-y no es como yo, de verdad le importas.  
-Él dice que te ama.  
-Así es-como un bien preciado, al menos-me pregunto si le recuerdas a alguien, es tan callado sobre su pasado.  
-¿No lo somos todos?  
-Meh, algunos solo con los detalles importantes, a mi puedes preguntarme lo que sea excepto mi nombre real y como morí, pero nadie nunca te dice como murió, a la mayoría le avergüenza y otros…bueno, ya es bastante malo que te maten dos veces, figúrate que algún cretino cruel decide copiar tu primera muerte.  
-Ángel… ¿a ti te han…?-últimamente pensaba mucho en ello.  
-¿Qué si he muerto y regresado?  
-Perdón, no es…  
-Descuida-decidió atar todo su cabello en una sola cola alta-afortunadamente no, aunque he oído historias.  
-Yo también, encuentras muchos testimonios en los foros, parece algo horrible.  
-Un cliente me dijo que era como nacer pero al revés, que todo el dolor del universo estaba allí.  
-Wow…  
-No hablemos de temas tan pesados, ¿ok, bombón?-le dio un toquecito en la nariz-necesitas un vestido nuevo, estoy pensando en algo elegante y que muestre las piernas…asiático, definitivamente es tu estilo.

\-----0  
-¡Que casota!  
-Baja el teléfono, Vel.

La residencia de Stolas era un imponente chalet a las afueras de Imp City y una declaración de intenciones que hablaba mucho sobre la personalidad egomaníaca de su propietario, su símbolo decoraba la fachada, de forma poco estética, y en el jardín había fuentes con estatuas del príncipe.

Valentino había enviado a su personal por delante, a que pusieran el servicio de Catering y lo demás, una hora antes de que ellos mismos arribaran al lugar, un mayordomo afectado les dio la bienvenida y les hizo entrar, el propio príncipe se presento entonces, un búho de patas largas casi tan alto como Vox, sus ojos de fuego le conferían un aire espeluznante.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo, mirándoles cual ave de presa-un delicioso insecto.  
-Alteza-saludo Valentino, rígido como tabla.  
-Un divertido artilugio moderno.  
-Majestad-saludo Vox, apenas un poco más naturalmente.  
-Y tú debes ser la famosa Velvet.  
-¿Famosa?-le dieron un codazo-¡Digo!-hizo una reverencia-muchísimas gracias por invitarnos, alteza, es un gran honor.  
-Que encantadora, a ver, acércate un poco-lo hizo, manteniendo la mano cerca del bolso donde llevaba su arma-sí, creo que comienzo a entenderlo-se aparto entonces y volteo-¡Natasha, tus invitados están aquí!

Natasha parecía ser una adolescente y era obvio por su atuendo que estaba mucho más en onda con los tiempos actuales que su padre, dio un gran grito de alegría al verles y casi salta sobre Velvet.

-¡Estas aquí!-dio una vuelta a su alrededor-¡Eres más bonita en persona!  
-Este… ¿gracias?-de pronto le apretaron las mejillas.  
-¡Y eres tan suave!, mira tú carita, vas a ser mi acompañante-abrazo a Stolas-¡Gracias por traerlos, padre!  
-Lo que te haga feliz, tesoro.

El concepto de espacio personal puede ser algo debatible en un influenciar, Velvet apreciaba la atención pero, pese a las advertencias, no estaba realmente lista para ser abordada como si fuera un cachorrito que hubiesen traído de regalo, Natasha le tomo del brazo y la hizo jalada al interior, Stolas se adelanto, trato de ver a sus compañeros que ya le seguían y una cosa podía decirse: Valentino estaba aliviado.

-Creí que me iba a dar un ataque-le dijo a Vox.  
-¿Quién diría que la hija de Stolas era una fan de Velvet?, supongo que nos metieron en esto por enganche.  
-Seré feliz cuando haya terminado.  
-Vamos, Val-le sonrió, para animarlo-ya estamos aquí, tratemos de sacar provecho a la situación.

Para la fiesta Valentino había seleccionado a una docena de sus empleados, extrañamente no escogió a los más atractivos ni a sus mejores trabajadores sexuales si no a los que tuvieran la mayor cantidad de ojos, apéndices y excentricidades corpóreas a la vista, Velvet no había comprendido el porqué hasta el momento: eran una distracción, los invitados, aves en su gran mayoría, hallaban un verdadero placer picándoles y tironeando de ellos, riéndose de sus formas, como si fueran…simios entrenados, eso había dicho Val, de verdad no parecían verles como a individuos dignos de algún respeto y sin ese puñado de pobres pecadores nada les habría impedido ir por los Overlords.

-Vi su pelea contra el Demonio Radio-Natasha le estaba hablando, se forzó a escucharla, no quería meterles en problemas-¡Fue algo asombroso!, te he querido conocer desde entonces y mi padre dijo que tendría lo que quisiera en mi cumpleaños.  
-¿Cuántos estas cumpliendo?-pregunto, buscando un punto de conversación más suave.  
-Dieciséis siglos.  
-Mira tú… ¿Qué?  
-Mi madre dice que es una edad muy importante, en dos siglos más podre cazar humanos yo misma, siéntate aquí-la forzó en una silla.  
-Este…-se había quedado bastante chocada-pues… ¡Muchas felicidades!  
-Eres adorable-jugueteo con su cabello y lo sujeto, dándole un tirón doloroso-¿tienes pareja?  
-Ay…ay, ay…no.  
-No te entendí.  
-No tengo pareja.  
-¡Fantástico!-le soltó.

Velvet se froto la cabeza y retrocedió un poco, ¿Qué de…?, ¿Qué estaba…?, ¡¿el pajarraco ese le estaba echando los perros o algo?!, necesitaba ayuda, podía ver a Val y Vox hablando con algunos demonios, ¿de qué manera podía llamar su atención sin parecer grosera?

-Quiero tu numero-dijo Natasha, era una orden, no una petición-intercambiemos, así podremos llamarnos siempre.

Saco de su bolso un celular con un estuche de fantasía, Velvet podría jurar que estaba decorado con diamantes, cambiaron números y tuvo que dejar que le abrazaran para una fotografía, la forma en que la joven lechuza respiraba en su cuello le provoco escalofríos.

-Eres delicada para ser un pecador-rio-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Mi padre dice que todos ustedes hicieron alguna cosa mala o estúpida o ambas cuando vivían y por eso terminaron aquí.  
-Esa es una pregunta muy personal…  
-¿Dices que tenemos que conocernos mejor?-sonrió, algunas aves demonios tenían dientes pero no era su caso, aquello no le hacía menos aterradora-¿Qué cosas trajiste?  
-¡Espera!-le arrebato el bolso.  
-¡Uy, mira esto!-y de este extrajo su pequeña pistola-que linda, hasta tiene tu nombre grabado.  
-Fue un regalo-al segundo siguiente el cañón apuntaba a su cara.  
-¿De quién?  
-De…de Valentino-el arma tenia seguro, ¿la loca esa sabría quitarlo?  
-Mi padre dice que ustedes regresan cuando los matan, ¿es cierto?  
-Es…lo es…por favor…-los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y Natasha se echo a reír.  
-¡No te voy a hacer daño, tontita!-dejo de apuntarle-se toman todo tan enserio, ¿le has disparado a alguien?  
-No lo he hecho-musito, casi sin voz del susto.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Val…Valentino dice que el primero debe ser especial.  
-Mmmh… ¿sabes?, eso es cierto-regreso el arma al bolso y se lo dio-¡Oh, te voy a mostrar algo genial!

Otra vez le tomo del brazo y le llevo lejos de la fiesta…Valentino le había dicho que lo mejor sería cometer suicidio si Stolas trataba de llevársela aparte, ¿el consejo aplicaba con su hija?, ¿se atrevería?, Natasha le condujo a una gran recamara repleta de armas y diferentes artefactos.

-Esta es una de las colecciones de mi padre-dijo, soltándola-son todos objetos del mundo de los vivos que han matado a pecadores importantes y poderosos a los largos de las eras.  
-¿Vienen de arriba?-como muchas almas medianamente recientes, Velvet creía que el Infierno estaba bajo tierra.  
-Eso dije, ahora… ¿Dónde está…?  
-¿Por qué colecciona estas cosas?-pregunto.  
-Él dice que son un seguro, me dijo que si matas a un pecador de la forma y con el arma con que murió originalmente lo dejas en coma, para siempre.  
-¿En serio?  
-No es que haya alguno de ustedes que sea una verdadera amenaza-rio-pero su trabajo es estar preparado para todo, ¡ah, la encontré!-rescato un viejo rifle de la pared y lo reviso-¡Cargada, perfecto!-se lo mostro-mírala bien, esta fue el arma que mato al Demonio de la Radio.  
-¡Dios mío!

Se trataba de un rifle de casería, usado, largo, en estado razonablemente bueno aunque tampoco era que brillase, alguien, posiblemente el mismo Stolas, había pintado símbolos en la culata, él suyo y el de Alastor, Velvet se pregunto qué pensaría el ciervo de saber que el arma que le mato en vida estaba en el Infierno, lista para detenerle el día que decidiera arrasar con todo, también se pregunto qué tipo de muerte había tenido para que se usara un rifle.

-Ya sé como animar la fiesta-dijo Natasha entonces, con una sonrisa perversa-¡Vamos!

Regreso corriendo al salón principal y Velvet la alcanzo justo para oírle decir, con toda la malvada inocencia del mundo.

-¿Puedo matar a uno, padre?  
-Es tu día, preciosa.

Los invitados se unieron enseguida a aquella nueva diversión, sujetando a los asustados pecadores y diciendo cosas como “¡Este!”, “¡Dale a este!”, Velvet esperaba que Val o Vox le dijeran que hacer pero ambos estaban igual de conmocionados que ella, y es que, ¿Qué iban a hacer de todos modos?, esas aves malditas en serio podían hacer con ellos lo que quisieran, cosas así le hacían recordar que sí, estaba en el Infierno, y se suponía que todo era un castigo.

-Natasha…hay, vamos, Nash-dijo, jugando la única carta que podría tener-no es buena idea.  
-No va a pasar nada, tontita, ustedes vuelven.  
-Vas a llenar de sangre el salón.  
-Para eso están los sirvientes.  
-Pero… ¡recuerda que la primera debe ser especial!, eso dice Valentino.  
-Valentino…-le miro de soslayo, con una sonrisita torcida-creía que era Vox el que te gustaba.  
-¡No es eso!-se le subieron los colores.  
-¿Sabes?, mi madre dice que puedes enamorarte de cualquiera, en cualquier momento, pero las relaciones especiales son únicas-levanto de nuevo el rifle, apuntándolo directo al proxeneta-asique será él.  
-¡No, por favor!  
-¡Velvet!-grito Valentino, levantando los brazos-calma…está bien…  
-Eso es, bichito, no te muevas.  
-¡Dije que no!-saco su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza-ustedes no regresan, asique baja esa maldita cosa o no respondo, perra.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y por un momento Velvet pensó que sería cosa de la tensión del momento, pero era algo más que eso, era magia pura en el aire la que pareció ralentizar y al instante siguiente, sin comprender como, Velvet se encontró en el suelo y con una de las afiladas patas de Stolas presionando su cabeza, una garra negra acariciado su garganta.

-Los humanos son tan vulgares, les abres tus puertas, compartes tu comida, y cuando te das cuenta están apuntando armas a tus hijos.  
-No le cortes la cara, Padre, aun es bonita.  
-Acaba tu juego, princesa, hay que cortar el pastel.  
-Val… ¡Val!-su arma le había quedado muy lejos para alcanzarla.  
-De todos modos, me parece que esta jovencita ha mostrado una gran descortesía, cielo, tendrá que irse.  
-Pero primero él-amartillo el rifle-quiero que lo vea morir.  
-¡Val!  
-…Lo siento, nena.

Una detonación, olor a pólvora, Vox alcanzo a sostener a su compañero antes de que callera, el rojo de su sangre era casi negra contra el rojo de la gabardina, los lentes de corazón se deslizaron de su cara hasta caer al suelo, y Velvet gritaba, gritaba como nunca, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo porque una garra, afilada como cuchilla de obsidiana, corto limpiamente su cuello.  
\-----0-----


	10. Declaracion de Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo arco comienza.

…Duele…

Más allá de la muerte y de la segunda muerte está el abismo de la no existencia, donde el calor funde tus huesos, el frio vuelve esquirlas el aire en tus pulmones, la oscuridad aplasta tus ojos, oyes el silencio atronar en tus oídos y no puedes huir, porque eso es todo lo que hay y está dentro de ti.

…Duele… ¡DUELE!

Los gritos la despertaron, tardo en notar que quien gritaba era ella.

-Ya, ya, cariño-también tardo un poco en reconocer a quien le acompañaba-estas de vuelta.  
-¿Ángel?-le ayudaron a sentarse en la cama-estaba…estaba…-estallo en llanto.  
-Ssh, está bien, está bien, ya paso.

Tardo más de dos oras en recuperar la compostura y durante todo ese rayo, Ángel fruto su espalda y le consoló, cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse le dijo que los demás estaban bien, Vox les había traído de la fiesta y Valentino había regresado el día anterior, el tiempo de resurrección era variable y ambos estuvieron fuera cerca de una semana.

-Vox está con él en su oficina-le dio agua.  
-Quiero verlos…  
-Apóyate en mí.

Fue necesario, tenía las piernas como gelatina, se preguntaba si algún día volvería a sentirse ella misma…quizás en cien años.

-Hey, jefe, mire quien regreso.  
-¡Vel!  
-¡Velvet!-Valentino, pálido y tembloroso como jamás imagino verlo, se levanto y fue a abrazarla-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

No supo que decirle, en realidad no entendía porque se estaba disculpando, luego, cuando Vox la llevo a su departamento, él también se disculpo por no haberles ayudado, ¿pero de qué modo les habría ayudado?, hizo lo que pudo al rescatar sus cuerpos de esos horripilantes buitres; puestos a culpar, los verdaderos responsables del horror en sus entrañas eran Stolas y Natasha, de tal palo tal astilla, ambos igual de psicópatas.

-No es justo-lo confirmo al hallar una tonelada de mensajes entre tiernos y amenazantes en todas sus redes, Natasha le estaba acosando ahora-no es justo.

Hizo lo que mejor sabia: sumergirse en la red, ventilar sus penas a una multitud de extraños, y he aquí que se encontró con un inesperado océano de comprensión, estuvo algunos días leyendo todo tipo de historias macabras, en los chats conoció a un Imp, Blitzo, cuyas hermanas fueron asesinadas en un exterminio, y tras muchas conversaciones e intercambios llego a una conclusión.

-Lo que nos paso no fue nada especial-les dijo a sus compañeros, les había invitado a comer.  
-Bueno, los pecadores mueren todo el tiempo-Valentino ya estaba repuesto, de hecho trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero ambos sabían que algunas de sus manos aun temblaban.  
-No hablo de eso, resulta que Stolas lleva pecadores a todas sus fiestas, al menos una vez al año hace una especie de “Quermese Homicida” con más de cien almas para que su gente las mate por diversión.  
-Tienes que dejar eso, Vel.  
-Y no es nada-dijo, ignorándole-los Von Eldrich nos usan para hacer experimentos, los Magne trajeron a los Arcángeles, vivimos a merced de un puñado de imbéciles.  
-¡Sssh!-estaban en un reservado pero nunca se sabía-cálmate, sé que es frustrante pero recuerda donde estamos.  
-Eso estuve pensando-dijo, revolviendo distraídamente su comida-es el Infierno, ok, estamos aquí porque somos malos y toda la locura, la estupidez y el caos es parte del castigo-los miro-pero somos los malos, ¿Por qué lo aceptamos?  
-Eeeh… ¿Qué?-dijo Vox, Valentino estaba bastante perplejo también.  
-¡No deberíamos!, somos millones y no estaríamos tan apretujados si nos dejaran salir del Pentagrama, muchos tienen poderes, todos podemos hacernos más fuertes con los tratos, y sí, ellos también son poderosos y revivir es abominable pero volvemos, ellos no, y esa es nuestra ventaja.  
-¡Wow, wow, wow, nena!, ¡Para un minuto!  
-¿A dónde intentas llegar?  
-Digo que deberíamos unirnos y tomar el Infierno para nosotros.  
-Ya perdiste la cabeza-dijo Vox.  
-¡¿Por qué no?!-grito, sobresaltándoles-los Imp se nos unirán, les tratan tan mal como a los pecadores, y las setenta y dos legiones de Stolas no son nada contra nuestros números, ¡somos más de mil millones!  
-Si, Vel, mil millones de tontos irreconciliables que guerrean a muerte por espacio, por poder, por distinción de eras y otro billón de cosas.  
-No hay manera de unir al Infierno en una sola causa.  
-¿Qué tal en varias causas comunes?-la miraron-la mayoría sigue a uno u otro Overlord y solo somos once.  
-¿Y esperas que hagamos una alianza común?-Valentino acabo tomando el tema con humor.  
-No sé si recuerdas que Alastor trato de comerte hace dos meses y casi morimos los cuatro.  
-¿Y si lo convenzo?, ¿Qué pasa si lo convenzo de ayudar?  
-Ok, Vel, en primera: ese chiflado hará lo que sea que le parezca entretenido, en segunda: NO.  
-Lo tomaría si también convences a Rosie.  
-Bueno, eso es diferente, si ella lo viera como una posibilidad lo pensaría.  
-De acuerdo-saco un puñado de billetes de su bolso y lo dejo en la mesa-de acuerdo, los veo luego.  
-¿A dónde vas?... ¡Vel!  
-¡No hagas otra locura, nena!

Ni mucho menos, en lo que a ella concernía jamás estuvo más cuerda.  
\-----0-----  
Según el consenso popular, Rosie era la más débil de los Overlords físicamente, aunque también era la más lista, monopolizaba las ventas de artículos al mayoreo desde su local satélite, el Emporio de Franklin y Rosie, que dirigía junto a su hermana; se decía que ambas fueron ladronas de cadáveres en vida y eran caníbales.

Velvet se presento al emporio con la confianza de quien va en una misión, Rosie, haciendo cuentas en el mostrador, le miro y le sonrió, sus ojos eran cuencas vacías pero sus dientes eran dos filas perfectas de cuchillas nacaradas.

-Pero si es la señorita Velvet, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, linda?  
-Necesito hablar con Alastor-dijo, lo siguiente que sintió fue una cuchilla en su costado-no busco problemas.  
-Tú y tus desagradables compinches casi lo matan-era Franklin quien sostenía el arma-¿Por qué te creeríamos?  
-Vine a negociar-miro a Rosie-con ambos, de hecho.  
-Interesante-se levanto-Franklin, cuida la tienda, por favor.  
-Pero, Rosie…  
-No queremos que roben nada, ¿correcto?-se dirigió a la escalera-por aquí, cariño.

En cuanto la navaja se retiro, se apresuro a alcanzarla, el segundo piso resulto ser una vivienda de estilo isabelino donde lo más moderno era una radio de tubos, Rosie se acerco al aparato y lo encendió, ya estaba sintonizada y la música vieja hizo que a Velvet le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Alastor, querido-dijo, tocando el aparato-te necesito aquí.

Al momento aparecieron varios símbolos de brillante color carmesí sobre la radio, una sombra se escurrió entre los diales y se materializo en la forma del mismísimo Demonio de la Radio, a favor de Velvet podemos decir que él más sorprendido en la sala fue él.

-¡Rosie, querida, no debiste!  
-No es un obsequio-aclaro la dama-en realidad la señorita Velvet vino por sí misma, dice que tiene un negocio para nosotros.  
-¡No me digas!-casi se lanzo sobre esta-¿Y de que podría tratarse?, ¿tus publico baja y has pensado en subir la apuesta agregando otro Overlord?, ¡Muero por oír los detalles!  
-Se con que te mataron-le soltó, frenando su música en seco.  
-…Repite eso.  
-Yo sé con qué te mataron y sé que no entiendes de tecnología asique te lo pondré fácil, si en tres horas no estoy de regreso en mi departamento, sana y salva, la información se pondrá por sí misma en la red y todo el Infierno sabrá sobre ese rifle de caza, asique siéntate y vamos a hablar.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras “Rifle de caza”, lo cual fue un gigantesco alivio porque, cuando de armas de fuego se trataba, la mitad de las almas no tenían idea de con que les habían matado, la sonrisa no había desaparecido pero sí que era particularmente rígida cuando Alastor retrocedió y tomo asiento a la mesa de Rosie.

-Nada mal, querida-dijo esta-pondré la tetera.

De manera que Velvet tomo asiento también y comenzó a hablar, hay que decir que ella no era del tipo que dan discursos, al menos no sin una wed cam de por medio, pero había repasado tanto aquello en su mente que le salió con prisas; les conto sobre la fiesta en la residencia de Stolas, sobre la colección y su experiencia con el proceso de resurrección, era algo que Rosie había experimentado asique se mostro comprensiva pero, por lo visto, Alastor no, estaba interesado con la historia pero sus ojos iban una y otra vez al reloj en la pared, le daba una satisfacción culpable tenerlo tan nervioso.

Finalmente les conto su gran idea y esto hizo que Alastor se olvidase por completo del reloj, le observo a ella como si nunca antes la hubiera apreciado bien.

-Permíteme resumirlo-dijo, juntando las manos en un zumbido-quieres que los Overlord, todos nosotros, formemos una alianza común y dirijamos nuestras fuerzas en un ataque que borre de la faz de la tierra a la realeza demoniaca, y luego nos repartimos el Infierno, ¿es correcto?  
-Así en general.  
-¡Ponme en dirección, querida!  
-¿Qué discutimos sobre jugar con altos riesgos, Alastor?-le dijo Rosie, lo que enseguida disminuyo su entusiasmo-aun estas castigado.  
-No lo digas así…  
-Dulzura, pasaste por un evento traumático y es evidente que guardas mucha ira dentro de ti, es una mala combinación si pretendes hacer planeas a corto plazo.  
-¿También crees que es una idea estúpida?-pregunto, apretando las manos.  
-No, no, es una mala idea, a corto plazo-eso le sorprendió-solo convencer a los demás podría tomar algunos meses, tres de los Overlord trabajan directamente a las ordenes de Lucifer, uno trabaja para los Von Eldrich, serán los más difíciles, ¿y luego qué?, ¿nos arrojamos como langostas sobre el enemigo en espera de que estén tan conmocionados que olviden defenderse?  
-¡Oh, ya sé lo que estás haciendo!-rio Alastor.  
-Espera, espera-las ideas más extremas se tambalean cuando reciben apoyo, es una ley-entonces, ¿crees que se puede hacer?  
-Mi querida niña, con tiempo una gota de agua puede atravesar la roca y abrir canales invisibles entre las montañas, tiempo es todo lo que poseemos en el Infierno.  
-Si prometo ser paciente, ¿me apoyaran?  
-Solo si me permites que yo te asesore con todo el plan.  
-Sí, obvio, ósea, todos saben que eres la más inteligente del grupo-Rosie sonrió complacida y le ofreció su mano.  
-Cierra el trato.

Hacer tratos era la forma en que los demonios ganaban poder en el Infierno, dos pecadores, de mutuo acuerdo, llegaban a un arreglo verbal y estrechaban sus manos, cada uno pasaba a recibir la marca del otro y una porción de poder compartido, siendo quien establecía el acuerdo quien ganaba más; los chicos siempre le advirtieron sobre hacer tratos elaborados con demonios poderosos pero no veía el peligro aquí, Rosie era débil, y aunque fuera muy lista estaba segura de que no sería embaucada por un alma de cien años que probablemente no entendía ni el funcionamiento de la electricidad, asique estrecho su mano.

-¡Estamos a bordo, entonces!-exclamo Alastor, levantándose-querida, el tiempo apremia por lo que sería mejor que te llevase a tu hogar.  
-No hace falta-dijo Velvet, usando su teléfono-listo, ya lo detuve.  
-… ¿Lo detuviste?, ¿me estás diciendo que podrías haberlo hecho en cualquier momento?  
-Es internet, puedes hacer lo que sea en cualquier momento.  
-Siéntate, cariño-pidió Rosie-aun tenemos puntos que discutir.  
\-----0-----

Vayamos con Valentino y Vox, que se habían quedado muy preocupados por la conducta de Velvet y, luego de unas horas, la preocupación ya había pasado a angustia total, no solo no les contestaba las llamadas sino que había pasado demasiado desde su última actualización en redes y la búsqueda no servía porque su ultima foto fue en el restaurante en el que se habían separado.

-¿No crees que ella haya ido en verdad con Alastor, no?-dijo Valentino.  
-Seria más estúpida de lo que jamás imaginamos.  
-Maldición, quizás debí hacer que Ángel se quedara con ella estos días, supusimos que estaría bien pero no es tan fuerte.  
-Como sea, tenemos que encontrarla-ya estaban en la calle, a punto de tomar la limosina de Valentino.

-¡Hey chicos!

¡Y allí estaba Velvet!, en compañía de Alastor y Rosie, decir que les dejo completamente atónitos era arañar la superficie.

-¡Los convencí!  
-Buenas tardes, caballeros-dijo la dama.  
-¿Es aquí donde se planea el apocalipsis?-pregunto risueñamente Alastor.  
\-----0-----


	11. El Equipo B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de los preparativos, tambien, oficialmente desde este punto el fanfic se desvincula por completo de la serie canon, asique voy a alocarme y llevar esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias, preparence para interacciones interesantes.

-Valentino, ¿te importa si te arranco los ojos?, seré rápido.

Valentino, que llevaba un par de bonitos minutos contemplando el trasero de Rosie, aparto la vista enseguida.

-¿Sabes?, esos vestidos de época se inventaron justo para realzar la mercancía.  
-¿Sabes?, tengo un frasco con todas las balas que me disparaste y estoy pensando en hacer que te las tragues.  
-Yo te daré a tragar algo, bebe.  
-¡Ejem!-Velvet carraspeo-¿en qué quedamos?  
-Hubiera sido mejor reunirnos en mi estudio-dijo Vox.  
-Esas luces hieren mis ojos-dijo Rosie, debía decir que herían sus cuencas-y ya termine.

Tras acusar el impacto, y porque los cinco en la calle llamaban mucho la atención, Rosie sugirió reunirse para hablar en un salón de té en Villa Caníbal, donde tenía un reservado, debían comenzar a planear el operativo que pondría el Infierno en manos de los pecadores y no iba a ser nada fácil; Rosie comenzó poniendo fotos de los Overlords en una pizarrita.

-No entiendo porque Sir Pentius no está en el grupo.  
-¿Quién?-pregunto Alastor.  
-¡Sir Pentius!, ¡Él es súper cool y está aquí como desde siempre!  
-Y también esta solo-señalo Rosie-me parece, querida, que no haz comprendido lo que nos separa del resto, no se trata de poder sino de alcance.  
-Cada uno de nosotros es una constante en la existencia de miles de almas-dijo Vox-la representación de algo sin lo cual no podrían resistir los rigores de este mundo.  
-Algunos ofrecemos servicios-dijo Valentino.  
-Otros entretenimiento-dijo Alastor.  
-Somos quienes mueven la maquinaria-señalo las fotos-y para que el plan funciones necesitamos todas las piezas.

Quedaban seis Overlord por reclutar, Everclear, Madam Curare y Rexanna trabajaban directamente para Lucifer, Love Azathoth servía a la familia Von Eldrich, Bastian y J.D.Comet eran independientes pero todo el mundo sabía que estaban en una relación, lo cual constituía una alianza.

Rosie, partidaria de evitar los riesgos a toda costa, creía que lo más apropiado seria acercarse a ellos y proponerles una tregua temporal para poder reunirse y compartir información de interés común, lo cual no era una mentira, y entonces plantear el asunto, también pensaba que, como toda la cosa fue idea de Velvet, debía ser ella quien hiciera el trabajo pesado, le apoyarían y asistirían pero si todo salía mal seria su cabeza la primera en salir rodando.

-Te sugiero comenzar con los representantes de Lucifer.  
-¿A esos no habría que dejarlos de ultimo?-pregunto desconcertada.  
-En estos momentos todo el plan depende de poder mantener el secreto hasta tener algo solido, si los hablamos con ellos primero aseguramos la situación, si se niegan podemos dispersarnos, con suerte será como si no hubiese pasado nada, si aceptan ellos mismos verán por la seguridad.  
-Estarían tan hundidos o más que el resto-rio Alastor.  
-Propongo que decidamos de una vez quien acompañara a Velvet hacía cada objetivo, yo puedo llevarla con Everclear.  
-Pido a Curare-dijo Valentino-he querido domar a esa fiera por décadas.  
-Puedo llevarte con Bastian y J.D-dijo Vox-ya he trabajado con ellos.  
-Eso me deja con el viejo Azathoth-dijo Alastor-supongo que era inevitable.  
-¿Y qué hay de Rexanna?-todos le esquivaron-¿Qué?  
-La última vez que me acerque a esa loca tuve que remplazar mi pantalla…  
-Esos malditos reptiles a prueba de balas…y es más alta que yo.  
-Me temo que no es mi ambiente, linda.  
-Yo lo haría gustoso pero...tengo otros asuntos-forma de decir que seguía castigado.  
-¿Me va a tocar ir sola?  
-Considéralo un bautismo de fuego-dijo Alastor.  
-…Entonces mejor empiezo por allí, supongo…  
-Tenemos un último asunto que tratar antes de separarnos, querida.

De nuevo, era crucial mantener la operación en secreto y ese secreto no iba a durarles nada si comenzaban a reunirse o comunicarse entre sí, la gente notaria que se traían algo entre manos, lo más seguro entonces sería que cada uno eligiera a un demonio menor a su servicio, alguien que supiera seria leal y no les traicionaría a la primera de cambio, como su enlace con Velvet.  
\-----0-----

Valentino dejo la junta un poco antes que el resto porque tenía algunos contratos que revisar, aquel proyecto de Velvet iba a terminar de trastocar su agenda y ya se había desordenado bastante tras haber muerto por una semana…no, diablos, no, no quería pensar en eso, ¿Por qué había dejado que le arrastrasen?, estaban todos parados al borde del abismo y no quería caer allí otra vez, no podía…no lo resistiría…

-Ángel, bebe, ven aquí.  
-¿Esta todo en orden, jefe?-le pregunto, sentándose en su regazo.  
-Ojala lo supiera…

Por alrededor de cuarenta años Valentino había creído entender las cosas, fastidio, arruino y mato a un montón de gente en vida sin arrepentirse por ello y no tuvo problemas en continuar la diversión en el Infierno, ser una cucaracha era ligeramente insultante pero, ¿Qué más daba?, ¡era prácticamente invencible!, o eso había pensado, siempre se burlo de Vox y otros demonios que temían tanto a la muerte, cuando no parecía más que perderse dolorosamente del mundo por un rato, como quien sufría una sobredosis, ahora que lo había experimentado en carne propia era súbitamente consciente de su edad, de su fragilidad, y lo odiaba con toda el alma.

-¿Val?  
-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, bebe, no se lo confiaría a nadie más.  
-Lo que tú quieras.

Necesitaba un trago y relajarse asique fueron a la habitación, donde Ángel le dio un masaje mientras escuchaba toda la historia; Valentino siempre le había visto como a su bien más preciado pero podía reconocer que no fue lo mejor para él, era posesivo y no creía en el amor de una prostituta, no creía en el amor, pero en aquel momento, justo antes de que le disparasen…

-Pensé en ti.  
-¿En serio?-le miro.  
-Esa chica estaba apuntándome con un rifle, sabía que no dudaría, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese club donde nos conocimos y si aun tendrías ese lindo neglille.  
-Val… estas diferente, pensé que eran ideas mías pero algo en ti ha cambiado desde que comenzaste a preocuparte por Velvet.  
-¿Me estaré volviendo blando?  
-Yo creo que nunca has sido más fuerte-dijo, y le beso, Valentino le dio la vuelta entonces y la arrojo sobre la cama, le hizo reír.  
-Mi Ángel-suspiro, hundiendo el rostro en esa gloriosa pelusa sobre su pecho.  
\-----0-----

Al día siguiente, Ángel acompaño a Velvet a un pequeño local de comidas donde quedaron de reunirse con los enviados de los otros demonios, quien llego primero fue Crymini, una pecadora con aspecto de perro que era aun más joven que Velvet y hubiera parecido raro, se suponía que debían enviar gente confiable, de no ser porque justamente era un perro y ese tipo de demonios eran muy leales, por eso Vox tenía muchos seguidores caninos…por eso y porque sabía que a Alastor no le gustaban los perros.

-Oh, ¿Por qué precisamente ustedes?-exclamo, al ver entrar a Husk y Niffty.  
-¡Yo vengo de parte de la señorita Rosie!  
-¿Tengo cara de hacer esto por gusto, niña?-dijo el gato.  
-¡No me…!-mejor calmarse-ok, como sea, siéntense, los presentare, él es Ángel Dust, viene de parte de Valentino.  
-¿Es un hombre?-Niffty le clavo su enorme ojo.  
-Más te vale creerlo, chiquita.  
-Ella es Crymini, viene de parte de Vox.  
-Nadie me dijo que tendría que trabajar con un gato.  
-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-gruño Husk.  
-Deja que yo me ocupe de él entonces-sonrió Ángel.  
-Jodete.  
-Solo si miras.  
-Señor…-¿Por qué los demonios menores se la vivían a la defensiva?-ellos son Husk y Niffty y, por lo visto, vienen de parte de Alastor y Rosie.  
-¡Mucho gusto!, esto es grandioso, ha pasado tiempo desde que hice nuevos amigos.  
-Supongo que ya a todos les dijeron para que están aquí.

Medianamente, como demonios menores tenían más libertad para ir por la ciudad e interactuar con otros sin llamar la atención, asique serian el equipo B y fungirían como enlace entre los Overlord, llevando mensajes entre ellos, Velvet le entrego a cada uno un celular desechable, apenas para llamadas y mensajes.

-¿Sabes usarlo?-le pregunto a Husk.  
-No soy tan viejo.  
-Alastor me dijo que eras poliglota y que eso podría sería útil.  
-Una lengua ágil siempre es útil-bromeo Ángel.  
-Te puedo mandar a la mierda en seis idiomas asique déjame en paz.

La gente tenía la impresión equivocada de que Husk era un animal de pelea, ciertamente podría arrancarle la cara de cuajo a alguien de un bofetón pero Alastor, que bastante bien se las arreglaba para causar daño por su cuenta, no le tenia de asociado por eso, su verdadero trabajo era hacerlas de espía, Husk hacía su día a día, iba a los bares, a los casinos, donde los demonios se reunían, y escuchaba con atención, si pillaba algo que pudiera ser importante, como un par de pecadores planeando vándalizar las antenas de radio, informaba enseguida a Alastor o, si Niffty estaba con él, agregaba una capa extra al cifrado pasándole la información en japonés y ella, mucho más rápida y ágil para escabullirse, la llevaba a su destino.

-Yo hablo italiano-dijo Ángel.  
-Demasiado común, la mitad de las arañas lo hablan.  
-Obvio, la mitad de las arañas somos parientes-rio ella, aunque no era una broma.  
-Puede que nos sirva luego-dijo Velvet-de momento solo tienen que seguir con sus actividades de siempre y tener a mano los teléfonos.  
-Me prometieron una cerveza.  
-¿Ya me puedo ir?-pregunto Crymini.

Velvet, aguantándose las ganas de decirle un par de cosas a esos dos, a uno por amarguetas y a la otra por desinteresada, declaro terminada la reunión y dejo un par de billetes en la mesa, salió del local en compañía de Ángel y Crimini pero la segunda les dejo en cuanto pasaron junto a un árcade.

-¿Aun crees que todo esto es buena idea?-le pregunto la araña.  
-¿Qué?, ¡claro que sí!  
-¡Tranquila!, solo checaba, a uno se le ocurren las mayores locuras después de experiencias así, Valentino se desahogo conmigo ayer-respiro hondo-fue lindo.  
-Me alegra oír eso.  
-Pero hizo que me preguntara si tú ya te habías desahogado.  
-Hace días, en la red.  
-¿Pero has hablado de lo que paso con alguien?  
-Con un montón de gente.  
-Me refiero a alguien de verdad-Velvet se detuvo-creo que realmente lo necesitas.  
-…Lo que necesito es concentrarme en el plan-tomo su teléfono-te veo luego, dile a los demás que voy a hablar con Rexanna.  
-¡Piensa antes de hacer cualquier cosa!  
-¡Eso hago!

Ángel negó, dándose cuenta de que no era el caso, y saco el teléfono el teléfono desechable, habría ido tras ella pero tenía algunos clientes que atender y se suponía que debían seguir sus rutinas normales.  
\-----0-----


	12. Rexanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos a reclutar,

En algún momento de la historia de la evolución humana, un simio antropomórfico le pego a otro y lo encontró tremendamente divertido, convirtiéndose así la violencia premeditada en la forma más antigua de entretenimiento.

En Ciudad Pentagrama el negocio de la violencia en vivo estaba en manos de Rexanna, ojo al mal juego de palabras, una amazona monumental con el aspecto de un dinosaurio punk que, cuando quería, hacía temblar la tierra bajo sus pies; claro que cualquier par de patiños se podían zarandear en la calle pero solo Rexanna organizaba los gigantescos torneos donde los pecadores batallaban entre sí o contra bestias de pesadilla a cambio de gloria y poder.

El centro de su territorio se encontraba en un depósito de chatarra en la zona industrial, donde probaba a los nuevos y sus adeptos, mayormente demonios reptilianos, entrenaban, Velvet se dirigió al lugar en cierto estado de aturdimiento, era su “Bautismo de Fuego” como Alastor le llamara, si lo echaba a perder allí lo echaría a perder por completo y eso no podía permitirlo, después de todo estaba haciendo eso por… ¿Por qué exactamente?, ¿por sus pares los otros pecadores?, ¿por corregir la más tormentosa de la sin justicias en un mundo diseñado para ser injusto?, ¿por venganza?, no quería reconocer que no lo sabía.

Encontró el lugar pero no sabía cómo orientarse una vez allí, se fijo en dos chicas besándose por allí, una tenía larguísima cabellera gris y contextura demasiado delgada, la otra iba cubierta con una capucha blanca y roja.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-pregunto la primera, notando que les veían, uno de sus ojos era una extraña X, como una bandita.  
-No, perdón…vine a ver a Rexanna.  
-¿Te parezco su maldita secretaria?  
-Vaggie…-dijo la encapuchada, con una voz sorprendentemente suave-se amable.  
-Bien…sigue de frente, hasta que oigas la música, no hay perdida.  
-Gracias.

Retomo el camino y al poco, como le indicaran, escucho música fuerte, parecía una estridente combinación entre tambores tribales y tecno, fue siguiéndola hasta desembocar en una suerte de arena de combate formada por una jaula enorme, en aquellos momento dos demonios se enfrentaban y Velvet llego a tiempo para ver como la más pequeña, que tenía un solo gran ojo con la pupila como una X, obligaba a su oponente mucho más grande a tragar una pequeña granada y luego se sujetaba a la reja del techo, explosión, el publico rugió emocionado.

-¡Santo Infierno!-se le escapo a Velvet, instintivamente levanto su teléfono para tomar una foto de la campeona sobre los restos de su adversario.

-¡La ganadora en la clasificación sin reglas!-exclamo Rexanna, que oficiaba desde una silla alta-¡Cherry Boom!  
-¡Nos vemos en las finales, perdedores!

Hubo entonces una pausa para limpiar los restos dentro de la jaula y que pasaran los siguientes luchadores, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Rexanna!-llamo-¡Rexanna, oye!  
-¿Tu que, muñeca?-un lagarto cubierto de tatuajes le corto el paso.  
-¡Fuera de mi camino, soy un Overlord!  
-Y yo soy un Von Eldrich, ¿no te jode?  
-¿Qué pasa?-ella les vio-¡Anda!, pero si es la dulce hijita de Val y Vox.  
-¡¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene internet o qué?!, ¡Pelee junto a ellos contra el Demonio de la Radio!, ¡Y le empatamos!  
-Dejen que pase-ordeno, asique el lagarto se hizo a un lado-perdón, tachuela, pero nunca me he creído lo que transmiten las pantallas.  
-… ¿Tachuela?  
-¿Qué te trae a mi territorio?  
-Ah, sí-se acerco más, obligándola a inclinarse para oírle sobre la música-¡Vamos a reunirnos!  
-¿Quiénes?  
-¡Los once!-eso logro sorprenderla-¡Asique necesito que pactes una tregua, hay una cosa muy importante que tienen que saber!  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¡No te puedo decir ahora!, ¡Debes esperar a la reunión!

Rexanna extendió su mano entonces y Velvet, pensando que quería oficializarlo, se apresuro a ofrecer la suya, solo para ser esquivada y sujetada del brazo.

-Debo haber oído mal, casi parecía que me dabas órdenes.  
-¡Suéltame!-pidió, sintiendo la enorme presión-¡Duele!  
-¡Oh, bu-hu!, ve a llorar con tus papis, este no es lugar para debiluchos.

Lo siguiente que supo Velvet es que era arrojada como por una catapulta y fue a dar con todo al otro lado de una pila de chatarra, se quedo de cara al suelo, no era el peor dolor de su otra vida pero se sentía bastante estúpida y humillada.

-¿Velvet?, ¿Estás bien?  
-¡Señor P.!-¡Si es que el Infierno es un pañuelo!, trato de tomar una pose más recatada-¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Buscando repuestos.

Un puñado de Eggboys escarbaba entre las chatarras, reuniendo todo tipo de piezas, Sir Pentius ayudo a Velvet a levantarse, saco un pañuelo y le limpio el barro de la cara en un ademan que a ella le dejo perpleja porque era el tipo de cosas que hubieran hecho su padre o su madre en vida.

-No me digas que estabas en la Jaula de Rexanna.  
-Dentro no.  
-Creí que lo de Alastor había sido un desliz, ¿tienes por hábito ir a lugares peligrosos sin ayuda?  
-Yo…-bajo la mirada-creo que no sé que estoy haciendo.  
-Mmh… ¿Qué tal si te invito a una soda?, es lo que los chicos beben, ¿no?  
\-----0-----

La vida da vueltas muy extrañas, pensó Velvet, hace dos meses había hecho una estupidez solo por aumentarse la fama y ahora estaba planeando una revolución en el Infierno, hace veinte minutos había tratado de manejar a la más fuerte de los Overlord por sí misma y ahora estaba bebiendo sodas junto a Sir Pentius a las afueras de una tienda, al menos esto era algo positivo.

-No quisiera parecer un entrometido-dijo la serpiente luego de un rato-pero pareces traer demasiado en la cabeza, puede que necesites hablarlo con alguien.  
-Es una historia muy larga.  
-Podemos seguir desde donde la dejaste en la red, me preocupaba la falta de actualizaciones-Velvet se le había quedado viendo.  
-OH-POR-DIOS, ¡Usted es CoolSnake1800!  
-¿Ingenioso, verdad?  
-¡Es uno de mis subscriptores más activos!, y me encanta porque él…usted, ¡escribe con todas las letras!  
-Ni lo menciones, es tan frustrante ver todos esos anagramas y los emoticones, se siente como si la humanidad estuviera retrocediendo.  
-Ok, ¿sabe qué?, solo voy a decirlo: usted es asombroso, lleva aquí como cien años…  
-Doscientos, en realidad.  
-¡Doscientos!, y construye todas esas maquinas, y sabe usar internet, ¡y le gusta la soda!

Sir Pentius se rio y su capucha de cobra se replegó, estaba un poco avergonzado de tanto cumplido.

-Entonces…ya sabe lo que me paso.  
-Sí, y sé que estas pasando por momentos muy difíciles, después de algo así…se siente como el fin del mundo solo que todo es igual y lo que cambio fuiste tú, y ya no parece que pertenezcas a ningún lado.  
-¿Le ha pasado?  
-Nueve veces desde mi llegada-Velvet se quedo boquiabierta-cuatro fueron contra otros Overlords que ya no existen, dos en accidentes que preferiría no explicar, Alastor me mato una vez, y en dos ocasiones lo hice yo mismo, je, tardas setenta años en olvidar lo malo que fue antes de considerarlo de nuevo.  
-No puedo creerlo.  
-Guardo una botella de absenta para la decima.  
-¿Cómo lo hace?-pregunto-yo trato de distraerme o de hacer cosas pero siento que me voy a caer a pedazos, ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo tan fuerte después de tanto?  
-Un filosofo de mi época dijo: “El hombre puede soportar cualquier cosa mientras tenga un porque”, encontré un objetivo al cual aferrarme, es todo.  
-¿Cuál es ese objetivo?  
-Un día voy a ser gobernante del Infierno.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que Velvet ya le veía coronado, no estaba mal, alguien con su inventiva y capacidad de trabajo podría ser lo que el Infierno necesitaba, pero para que algo así fuera posible, para que cualquier tentativa de traer orden, prosperidad y un sentido de propósito a la miseria constante que era aquel reino, los que perpetuaban el mal debían ser derrocados…era cierto que había comenzado aquello por venganza, por dolor y rabia, pero la realidad siempre seria más grande que lo que se vislumbraba en la red, quería una mejor vida, y quería una mejor vida para aquellos que le importaban, asique tenía que esforzarse.

-Oiga, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?  
\-----0-----  
Para Rexanna había sido un día normal, hasta lo de aventar a alguien por los aires entraba en lo común, lo que si no fue nada común fue cuando una andanada de varios cientos de Eggboys armados hasta los dientes cayeron como una turba furiosa en su territorio, proseguidos por lo que parecía ser un tanque a vapor de estilo victoriano que hizo saltar en pedazos su jaula de luchas.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡Comiencen a correr, lagartijas inútiles!-decía Sir Pentius por un altavoz-¡Esta es una orden de desalojo con efecto inmediato, asique saquen sus feas colas de mi territorio!

Ya hemos dicho que ella era la más fuerte de los Overlord, pero solo en términos físicos y era un defecto extensible a sus seguidores, sobrepasados en número y con armas de alto calibre estaban acorralados, por si fuera poco la única con experiencia en contra de esa serpiente psicótica, Cherry, se había ido hacia rato.

-¡Pentius, teníamos un trato!  
-Yo no hago tratos, madam-dijo la serpiente, abriendo la escotilla de su tanque.  
-¡Te dejo tomar lo que quieras de la chatarra!  
-Y decidí que quiero todo para mí, por supuesto, estaría dispuesta a reconsiderarlo si aceptas escuchar a mi asociada.  
-¡Hola!-Velvet salió también, el teléfono en alto-¿Qué te parecería ser tendencia?  
-¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!  
-Tregua y tienes que escoger a uno de los tuyos para que sea nuestro enlace, así te avisamos de la reunión, alguien confiable y que sepa usar un celular.  
-Debería…-una detonación a su derecha-¡Bien, maldición!, ¡Vaggie!  
-¡No, gracias!-grito una voz por allí.  
-¡Ven aquí, estúpida!

Era la chica del ojo marcado, a regañadientes salió de su escondite y acepto el teléfono desechable que Velvet le dio.

-Ya te llamare con los detalles, ¡Gracias por todo!  
-¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, Rexanna!-se despidió Pentius, dándole la vuelta al tanque.  
-¡El próximo Señor del Infierno!, ¿¡No les encanta?!  
-¡Jajaja, tienes chispa, querida!, deja que te lleve a casa.

Por supuesto que acepto, no todos los días lo llevan a uno en casa en un tanque a vapor.  
\-----0-----

Al final de tan emocionante días, ya en su departamento, Velvet informo al equipo B de su progreso y se le ocurrió que era buen momento para comenzar a llevar un video diario, no podría publicarlo enseguida, eso sería raro, pero le permitiría poner en orden sus ideas y descargar un poco de presión consigo misma.

-Registro uno… ¿saben?, creo que la vida es lo que le haces a los demás y lo que los demás hacen contigo, por eso las relaciones son tan importantes, en vida era fácil ignorar al mundo detrás de mi perfil y pensaba que estaba haciendo algo pero no era verdad, y luego vine al Infierno y todo el mundo cree que está haciendo algo pero tampoco es verdad, intentamos sobrevivir solo porque lo que hay del otro lado es tan espantoso y esto es apenas mejor, je, es toda una gran farsa cuando lo piensas…pero ahora estoy haciendo algo, he cambiado a otros y me están cambiando a mí y eso es real y estoy recordando porque se supone que valen la pena las cosas, incluso aquí…tal vez solo estoy divagando, tal vez soy demasiado joven y no he entendido nada de nada, pero me gusta cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora y voy a esforzarme, voy a hacer cambios…y para todos será real.

Su teléfono desechable timbro, un mensaje de parte de Niffty, “Rosie dice que debes ir por Madam Curare, ¡También dice que hiciste un buen trabajo hoy!”

Velvet sonrió, le pondría un mensaje a Ángel para que avisara a Valentino, pero antes abrió su navegador y puso a hacer café, no más tonterías, haría un poco de investigación.  
\-----0-----


	13. Madam Curare

Se dice que la sociedad está a seis platos de la anarquía, en el Infierno esa cifra se reduce a la mitad y quien contiene ese monstruo hambriento de caos no es otra que la enigmática Madam Curare.

El origen de la comida en el Infierno es un completo misterio, solo se sabe que nunca parece haber suficiente, con un salvoconducto de Lucifer, Madam Curare recibía los víveres y veía por un reparto equitativo, al menos durante la primera parte del proceso, una vez en las tiendas las mafias y los revendedores del mercado negro frustraban sus esfuerzos; aun así era una figura apreciada, incluso venerada, una proveedora benevolente que se preocupaba por los desposeídos y tenía un comedor abierto para las almas recién llegadas en su propia base de operaciones.

-Te pusiste la gabardina de gala-se fijo Velvet-¿ella te ha rechazado?  
-Por años, pero no estaría en el juego si me rindiera con facilidad.  
-Tal vez es como Alastor.  
-Te aseguro que no-la sola idea era insultante para él.  
-Leí que es en parte una rana, sus garras tienen cinco tipos de veneno y puede exudar neurotóxicas por la piel, ¿nada de eso te preocupa ni un poquito?  
-¿Cuándo has visto a una cucaracha envenenada?, tu quédate detrás mío y estaremos bien, nena.

El de Madam Curare era uno de los edificios más grandes de la zona industrial, ubicado en un sector apropiadamente apodado como “La Cocina del Infierno”, era la hora del almuerzo y Velvet no puso evitar una punzada de penosa nostalgia ante la multitud de almas reunidas en el comedor; típicamente el pecador medio pasa por un periodo de abandono y mendicidad tras caer al Infierno, arrastrándose temerosamente entre los callejones en lo que comprende donde esta, porque está allí, porque luce como luce y, cuando es el caso, que habilidades posee, para cuando muchos llegan al comedor se convierte en una bendición, la primera comida decente en días, semanas o incluso meses, y eso es todo lo que reciben, un plato caliente tres veces al día hasta poder mantenerse solos, pero era todo cuando se necesitaba.

Pasaron de largo el comedor y continuaron adelante sin problemas, porque a ver quién era el gallito que se le atravesaba a Valentino, y llegaron hasta las gigantescas despensas, semejante nivel de abundancia era un poco chocante en un mundo donde debías sacar tres docenas de permisos especiales para tener un arbusto de bayas.

-Lo sabía-musito Velvet.  
-¡Curare, bombón, cuánto tiempo!

Uno podía entender porque Valentino y medio infierno le hacían la corte a Madam Curare, era bella, elegante, y dejaba ver todas sus curvas con un traje negro ajustado, el elemento que disuadía a los menos osados eran sus anchos brazos, coronados con garras como púas envenenadas, y su mirada de hielo.

-Valentino-pocos le miraban como el insecto que era-y estaba siendo un año tan bueno.  
-Venimos en paz, querida, solo queremos unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo.  
-Se trata de algo muy serio-puntualizo Velvet.  
-Tienen razón, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo con ustedes, lo que quieran decirlo tendrá que ser mientras me siguen.

Valentino arrugo el gesto, prefería llevar los negocios desde una posición cómoda, para evitarse el dolor de espalda, pero Curare ya se estaba alejando y tuvieron que seguirle, al parecer estaba de inventario y examinaba personalmente que todas las entregas estuviesen en su lugar, muchos demonios agradecidos tenían su primer trabajo en el Infierno sirviendo de voluntarios en el almacén.

-Puedo imaginar porque están aquí-dijo-todos en la zona vimos el pequeño espectáculo que tu protegida monto en el depósito de Rexanna-le clavo una mirada asesina-lo último que necesitamos es que los pecadores crean que pueden hacer guerras territoriales aquí.  
-No quería armar un alboroto pero ella no quería escucharme.  
-Me dijo lo que paso, que quieren hacer una tregua y que nos reunamos por alguna razón.  
-Te aseguro que es muy importante, lo puedo jurar si quieres, ¿aceptas?  
-Lo hare-dijo, pero entonces volteo y señalo a Valentino-si él se disculpa.  
-¿Disculparme?-parpadeo desconcertado-¿Por qué?  
-¡Tu sabes porque!  
-…No, en serio, no tengo idea.  
-No te atrevas a jugar conmigo.  
-Mira, cielo-dijo el proxeneta, con cierto humor condescendiente-yo sé que no soy perfecto y probablemente le deba una disculpa a la mitad del Infierno pero, lo juro, no sé qué te tiene tan molesta conmigo-estaba parado junto a una caja de frutas y tomo una-no ha de ser tan grave.  
-Tú… ¡Estos demonios están robándome, no los dejen ir!

Hay cosas que hasta los seres más bizarros y siniestros saben que están mal, ¿Canibalismo?, pase y vea, ¿Zoofilia?, bueno, aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía, ¿robar comida sin necesidad?, eso sí que no, enseguida se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de demonios enojados, la mayoría armados con garrotas o palancas, otros tantos bloqueaban las salidas.

-Oh, diablos.  
-Detrás de mí, nena-saco sus armas.  
-Veamos si te gusta cuando es a ti a quien persiguen-dijo Curare, su cuerpo reluciente por una capa de veneno.

Tuvieron que huir, el almacén era un gran laberinto asique Valentino fue repartiendo balazos en todas direcciones para mantener alejados a sus atacantes y cubrir a Velvet, hasta que encontraron un escondite entre los contenedores de agua, Curare le ordeno a su gente parar, no era cosa de romperlos y arruinar parte del inventario, además, tarde o temprano saldrían de allí, hizo que todos se alejaran y aseguraran las salidas mientras esperaba.

-¡¿Qué diantres le hiciste, Val?!  
-¡No lo sé!  
-¡Pues acuérdate, no quiero que nos maten de nuevo!  
-¡Ni yo!-se asomo cautamente-¿es porque me acosté con tu amante para que rompiera contigo?, porque me atrapaste esa vez-tuvo que agacharse para evitar una espiga venenosa, por lo visto Curare podía arrojar sus garras como dardos.  
-Val, por Dios-a veces olvidaba la clase de amigos que tenia.  
-Entonces no es eso…tal vez fue cuando me lleve a parte de su personal al estudio…pero todo su personal es temporal…  
-¡Esto no se trata de nosotros, alimaña rastrera y egoísta!  
-¡En serio no lo sé!-se levanto, enfadado-¡Estas actuando como una histérica y eso no es atractivo!

Acto seguido, Valentino se vio atrapado por una larguísima lengua de anfibio y sacado a la fuerza de su escondite, ahora le tenían, inmune a los venenos y lo que quisiera pero no sobreviviría si Curare decidía enterrarle las zarpas.

-Bebe-dijo, manteniendo la autoconfianza hasta el final-imagina lo que podríamos hacer tu y con esta lengua.  
-¡1982!-grito Velvet de pronto, le miraron-¡1967!, ¡1940!, ¡1926!, y no olvidemos 1903-Curare soltó a Valentino para poder replegar la lengua.  
-¡Aquí no se habla de 1903!  
-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?-pregunto Valentino.  
-Todos fueron años de grandes hambrunas en Ciudad Pentagrama-explico Velvet-las raciones se redujeron a la mitad, ni siquiera hubo guerras por territorio esos años porque nadie tenía la fuerza para ello, pasa cada veinte años pero tienes que mirar todas las fechas para pillar el patrón, y no tiene un maldito sentido si tu despensa siempre están llena.  
-Espera un minuto, ¿estás diciendo que las hambrunas son planeadas?  
-¡No me mires así!-estaba visiblemente avergonzada-son ordenes…para mantener el control, pasa desde antes de que yo llegara…si los pecadores estuviéramos satisfechos siempre pues…  
-Pues entonces podríamos pensar en otras cosas, ¿no?-dijo Velvet-pero a ti no te gusta, a ti te importa la gente.  
-Hago todo lo que puedo-se giro a Valentino de nuevo-y funcionaria si tu gente dejara de interponerse.  
-Wow, ¿Qué?  
-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!, tu panda de ladrones se dedica a saquear las tiendas para suministrar al mercado negro, todo lo que un alma pide es un poco de pan y ustedes les hacen firmar pactos por cada hogaza.  
-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?  
-¡Lucifer!  
-Ooooh, pero claro-rio Valentino-porque se puede confiar en el Gran Mentiroso, creí que eras inteligente, cariño.  
-¿Lo niegas?-pregunto, enfadada aunque dudosa.  
-Muevo armas, dinero, personas, no trabajo con perecederos, ¡además, mírame!, ¿esta te parece la figura de un ladrón de comida?  
-¿No es tu gente entonces?-retrocedió, consternada.  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿sabes quienes manejan las áreas de abarrotes en el mercado negro?, gente de Imp City, nativos, si salieras más a menudo sabrías que he gastado parte de mis ganancias en cada hambruna para alimentar a cuantos puedo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Es por contingencia, no solidaridad, nadie piensa en sexo con el estomago vacio.  
-Es evidente que Lucifer te dijo eso para que te mantuvieras aparte-dijo Velvet-supongo que te conto historias similares de otros.  
-Dijo que Rosie buscaba mi puesto…-apretó las garras-que quería alimentar al Infierno con carne arrancada de los pecadores menores.  
-¿Sabes?, los caníbales tienen mucha más clase de la que parece de entrada.  
-Maldito embustero-se cubrió el rostro-me engañaron como a una niña.  
-¿No te gustaría darle una lección?-pregunto Velvet.  
-¿Qué dices?-los miro a ambos y, como si lo entendiera, se asusto-Dios mío, ¿Qué pretenden hacer ustedes?  
-Tendrás que venir a la reunión para averiguarlo.  
-… ¿Quién más está en esto?, ¿Quién más sabe de que se trata?  
-Vox, claro-dijo Valentino.  
-Es de su alianza.  
-Rosie-eso era algo-y Alastor.  
-¿Alastor?

Quizás le tuviera mala sangre a Rosie por motivos, al parecer ahora, falsos, pero sabía cuán importante era Alastor para ella, el ciervo había llegado al Infierno un par de décadas después de ella y en ese entonces eran amigas, Rosie no le involucraría en algo que no pudiera manejar y definitivamente no se involucraría ella misma en algo que no pudiese ganar.

-De acuerdo, estaré allí.  
-Estamos usando seguidores para comunicarnos en secreto-dijo Velvet, sacando un teléfono desechable de su bolso-dáselo a alguien en quien confíes y sepa usarlo.  
-Se usarlo-dijo, tomando el aparato-y prefiero mantener esto con la menor cantidad de intermediarios posibles.  
-Entonces…-Valentino se le acerco con una sonrisita nada tranquilizadora.  
-¿Qué?  
-Oh, nada, es que me parece que alguien le debe una disculpa a alguien y no soy yo.  
-Valentino…-le miro, esbozo una sonrisa inesperada.  
-¿Si, hermosa?

Acto seguido, Curare le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que le dejo doblado en dos.

-Eso es por asediarme.  
-…Ay…no me arrepiento…  
-Los sacare de aquí, les diré a los otros que hubo un malentendido.  
-¡Gracias!  
-Espero entiendas que, sea lo que sea en que me están metiendo, no pasara si veo que amenaza mis trabajo, el hambre crea monstruos que no quieres invocar.  
-Lo sé, pero es una oportunidad para que todo sea diferente, se que quieres eso.

Lo quería, oh, lo anhelaba, por eso abrió su comedor, algo que sus predecesores nunca consideraron, y por eso trabajaba duro cada día, en vida había sobrevivido a una de las peores crisis humanitarias de su tiempo, una hambruna de proporciones bíblicas que mato a cientos y para sobrevivir tuvo que hacer toda clase de cosas horribles, cosas que marcaron su alma y le arrastraron al Infierno después, su existencia desde entonces se reduciría a una sola palabra: expiación, ¿pero como podía realmente resarcir sus pecados si le obligaban a cerrar sus despensas cada veinte años?, Lucifer conocía sus puntos flacos, por eso le había estado engañando.

Pero, al parecer, se avecinaban tiempos de cambio.  
\-----0-----

Rosie, como buena estratega, se había llevado la pizarrita a su casa y también alojado a Niffty mientras se desarrollaba el plan, la pequeña ciclope era pura energía nerviosa pero había que reconocer que su casa nunca estuvo tan limpia.

-¡Mensaje de la señorita Velvet!-anuncio-¡Convencieron a Madam Curare!  
-La jovencita tiene talento-declaro, moviendo una de las fotografías-dile que hare un espacio la próxima semana e iremos a hablar con Everclear.  
-Sí, señorita-escribió el mensaje rápidamente.  
-Ah, y dile a Alastor que puede tomar el turno siguiente, su castigo acabo.  
-¡Eso le va a poner muy contento!

Sin duda, unos minutos después de enviado el mensaje la emisora del programa de Alastor, que hasta entonces transmitiese música básicamente ambiental, paso a anunciar un segmento de dos horas con lo mejor de los años veinte y la promesa de una masacre en vivo al terminar, aunque no dijo dónde, eso tendría en vilo a sus radioyentes hasta el final.  
\-----0-----


	14. Everclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo me quedo cortito pero el siguiente compensara con creces.

Al acercarse a la zona industrial por tercera y, quizás, ultima vez, Velvet se encontraba nerviosa.

Había tenido suerte para informarse sobre Madam Curare porque, aunque era un alma de más de cien años los rigores de su oficio le habían obligado a mantenerse a tono con los tiempos, Everclear era harina de otro costal, lo suyo era artesanal, se ocupaba de la preparación y distribución del alcohol y nunca tuvo que preocuparse por un desabasto, ¡ni de broma!, insinuarlo siquiera podría hacer arder Ciudad Pentagrama hasta los cimientos.

-Everclear lleva ciento cincuenta y dos años en el Infierno y sospecho que murió bastante mayor-le dijo Rosie-no tiene paciencia con los jóvenes asique deberás dejarme llevar la conversación a mí.  
-No debería ser tan difícil, ya convencimos a dos de su alianza.  
-Nunca des nada por sentado en la vida, querida, mientras más en su burbuja esta un demonio más susceptible resulta.

El cuartel de Everclear era tan grande como el de Madam Curare pero por razones prácticas, era una gigantesca destilería, cuando llegaron encontraron al Overlord en plena faena.

-Ese lote debe añejarse más, guárdenlo otro mes, y dile a Luis que si arruina el oporto de nuevo le hare tragar todo el barril.  
-¿Día ocupado, querido?  
-¡Rosie!, que encantadora sorpresa-se fijo en Velvet-aunque no del todo realmente.  
-Supongo que te han dicho algo.  
-No veía a Curare tan estresada desde que supo de los veganos, le causaron una fuerte impresión-clavo en ellas sus cuatro brillantes ojos amarillos-pero yo no soy tan simple, quiero detalles.  
-Si tienes unos minutos estaré más que encantada.  
-Para ti siempre.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Everclear tenía un interés especial en Rosie, demonios con formas tan extrañas, Velvet no sabía si era un murciélago, un insecto o un paraguas mal plegado, solían estar bastante solos; mientras ellos hablaban, ella decidió explorar un poco, habían tres docenas de grandes ollas a presión operando en ese momento y muchos demonios supervisando, preparando mesclas, cerrando y etiquetando barriles, era una industria impresionante.

Encontró una mesa para catas, con varias botellas finas y una tabla con pan, uvas y queso, a principios de su alianza Valentino había tratado de inducirle a varios “vicios menores” como los llamaba él, hasta que Vox le amenazo con romper lazos si no le dejaba en paz, de manera que llevaba diez años en el Infierno sin tocar ni una gota de alcohol y cuando se acerco a la esa fue porque quería un pedazo de queso, entonces oyó un gruñido.

-¡Intruso!-se debajo de la mesa salió un pequeño demonio con aspecto de perro rojo, le hizo caer del susto y el quito el zapato.  
-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!  
-¡Beily!-llamo Everclear, el demonio corrió enseguida a su lado, meneando la cola.  
-Aww, adoptaste un Hell Hound.  
-Es amiga, Beily-el can dejo que Rosie le tocara.  
-¡Amiga, amiga!  
-¿Eso es un Hell Hound?-dijo Velvet, recuperando su zapato.

Un Hell Hound era un tipo de demonio nativo, nacían siendo básicamente perros pero desarrollaban conciencia e inteligencia al punto de que, si se les criaba bien, eran indistinguibles de los pecadores caninos, provocando el mismo lio confuso que había entre Arpías y pecadores aviares.

-Creia que eran lobos enormes con ojos de fuego.  
-A los que son pequeños o débiles los sacrifican-se alzo de hombros-¿Qué puedo decir?, me encariñe en cuanto lo vi.  
-Siempre fuiste suave con los marginados-dijo Rosie.  
-Vah, cobran menos.

Velvet no había reparado en ello antes pero el personal de la fabrica estaba compuesto casi en su totalidad por pecadores pequeños o de formas bizarras, marginados como les llamara Rosie, ella también había dicho que Everclear era poco paciente con los jóvenes, debió decir que era más como un abuelo cascarrabias.

-¿Beily?-saco un muñeco de trapo de su ¿abrigo?, ¿alas plegadas?.  
-¡Juguete!, ¡Dame el juguete, dame el juguete!  
-De pie-el can se levanto dificultosamente en sus patas traseras-buen chico-lanzo el juguete lejos.  
-Es adorable.  
-Destrozo mi zapato.  
-Sobre su asunto-dijo el demonio, regresando a lo profesional-me presentare a la reunión pero no esperen que tome ninguna decisión hasta conocer la opinión de los demás.  
-Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
-Y como ningún trato está del todo cerrado sin un trato-se acerco a la mesa de catas-Rosie, aquí tengo un estupendo jerez.  
-Me conoces tan bien.  
-¿Y cuál es tu veneno?-pregunto a Velvet.  
-En realidad yo no bebo…  
-Tonterías, el alcohol es uno de los pocos placeres compartidos en este mundo-sirvio tres vasitos de jerez-puedes rechazar el sexo, las drogas, las matanzas, puedes pretender ser una tonta hermanita de la caridad, pero no se rechaza el licor.  
-Es que no me dejan…-Everclear entrecerró sus cuatro ojos con irritación.  
-Perdón, no note que hablaba con una niña.  
-¡No soy una niña, soy adulta!... Oh, dame eso-tomo un vaso y lo próximo fue sentir fuego en la tráquea.  
-Como dijo Alexander Fleming, “Si la penicilina cura a los vivos, el jerez resucita a los muertos”  
-Eres un pillo cruel-rio Rosie.  
-Llévate una botella, de mi parte.

En cuanto pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez, Velvet le dio un teléfono desechable y las indicaciones ya conocidas, Everclear dijo que ya se ocuparía de eso, al tiempo que miraba el aparatito como algo que bien podría arrojarle a Beily.

-Debes templas más tu temperamento-le dijo Rosie en el camino de vuelta-dejas que te alteren con mucha facilidad.  
-Ya sé-no quería hablar de eso-hey, Everclear se muere por ti.  
-No sería el primero.  
-Ojala lo hubiera sabido, no habría estado tan tensa.  
-Sus sentimientos podrían influir a nuestro favor pero no olvides que todo pecador tiene motivos ocultos.  
-Se cual es el tuyo.  
-¿Ah, sí?-pregunto, con cierta gracia.  
-Alastor, dah, ¿sabes qué?, Val y Vox tienen una apuesta desde hace años, Val dice que estas enamorada de Alastor y Vox cree que solo lo usas para protegerte.  
-Me temo que ambos pierden.  
-¿Qué es entonces?-quizás fueran los dos miligramos de jerez que llegaron a su estomago pero estaba envalentonada-¿Por qué decidiste apoyarme?  
-Si en serio quieres saberlo…intento salvarlo-se detuvieron.  
-¿Salvarlo?  
-Alastor es preciado para mí, yo lo encontré, lo protegí y vi como se convertía en uno de los seres más poderosos del Infierno, es mi mayor orgullo-bajo la cabeza-ahora imagina mi horro cuando vino a confesarme que intento vencer a un Arcángel y luego, menos de tres meses más tarde, le vi llegar al emporio al borde de la muere por su pelea con ustedes.  
-Dios…lo siento…  
No es tu culpa, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, Alastor jamás ha dado con algo que le satisfaga a largo plazo.  
-Un propósito-dijo, recordando a Sir Pentius.  
-Ahora está en una espiral autodestructiva, persiguiendo la siguiente gran distracción-una lagrima negra escapo de su cuenca izquierda-perderlo me partiría el corazón.  
-Ay, Rosie-le dio un pañuelo-oye, ¿Qué tal si voy con él a ver a Love Azathoth?, ¿eso le animaría?  
-Creo que sí, está ansioso por participar.  
-¡Hecho!, avisare a todos-busco el teléfono.  
-Velvet-le llamo-eres una buena chica, gracias.  
-No hay de qué.

Buena y también muy ingenua, pensó Rosie, su sonrisa perfecta tan confiada como la de una hiena ante su merienda.  
\-----0-----

Al día siguiente, Everclear convoco a una junta con sus miembros de alianza para contrastar opiniones.

-Esa Velvet es una amenaza-se quejaba Rexanna-no sé cómo puso a Pentius de su lado.  
-En teoría, tiene a cuatro Overlords de su lado, incluyendo al Demonio de la Radio.  
-Entendí que se trata de hacer un cambio-dijo Curare-para mejorar la vida en la ciudad, y que podríamos tener problemas con Lucifer, ¿te dijeron algo más?  
-Básicamente lo mismo.  
-¿En serio?, ¿no pudiste sacar información a un par de perras?  
-Te voy a pedir algo de respeto, Rexanna-Beily gruño, sintiendo la ira de su amo.  
-Dijo que tenía información importante, quiero saber.  
-Primero lo primero-dijo Curare-¿Qué hacemos con esto?, ¿informamos a Lucifer, exigimos respuestas o esperamos?  
-Pensemos, con Rosie en el juego yo partiría de la idea de que todo es una trampa para dejarnos en mal y usurpar nuestros lugares.

Aquello tenía sentido, Valentino podría querer la destilería como una empresa agregada, Vox podría querer las luchas para controlar aun más del entretenimiento publico y Rosie podría querer las despensas para incrementar su alcance en la ciudad, eso reducía a Velvet y Alastor al rol de escudo y lanza, el papel de Sir Pentius quedaba en duda.

-¡Cerdos codiciosos!-estallo Rexanna, dando un pisotón que hizo temblar las botellas en media fabrica.  
-Si los atacamos nos superaran-dijo Curare, ansiosa-si los descubrimos se dispersaran y quedaríamos como unos idiotas.  
-Aun hay tres Overlords que convocar.  
-Pero J.D está mal de la cabeza y Bastian subsiste porque nadie quiere su puesto.  
-Es cierto-se burlo Rexanna.  
-Love Azathoth es la clave, no puede ser remplazado.  
-¿Seguro?-tercio la reptil-porque Alastor tiene esta cosa de los tentáculos…  
-Y también tiene esta cosa de no poder callarse-negó-si van por él y lo convences es que en serio ocultan algo mucho más serio que un intento escalar posiciones, y valdría la pena esperar.  
-Nos dirán cuando pase-dijo Curare, sacando el teléfono desechable-pero podrían mentir, ¿Cómo nos aseguramos?  
-Necesitamos a alguien cerca de los Von Eldrich que nos informe de inmediato.  
-Creo que tengo a alguien-dijo Rexanna, la miraron-la novia de una de mis luchadoras, es sirvienta en su mansión o algo así.  
-¿Qué tipo de pecador es?  
-Ni idea, va siempre cubierta y no le culpo.

No era algo que se pudiera discutir, era bien conocida la afición de los Von Eldrich por torturar y experimentar con almas infortunadas, la pobre chica podía haber sido deformada o mutilada, por lo que podría estar dispuesta a hacerlas de espía para que le sacasen de allí.

-De acuerdo-dijo Everclear-arréglate con ellas y esperaremos novedades, ahora, tengo guardado un nada despreciable whisky escocés.  
-Habrá que hacerle los honores-dijo Madam Curare, aliviada de que otro tomase las riendas.  
-Mientras sea fuerte por mi está bien.  
\-----0-----


	15. Love Azathoth

Lo que tienen las cosas eldrichas es que son difíciles de definir y Velvet en realidad no sabía como describir la pequeña porción de caos primordial donde se asentaba la mansión Von Eldrich, todo allí tenía un aire tortuoso y no más llegar le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

-¡No te preocupes, querida!-le alentó Alastor-¡Recuerda que estás conmigo!  
-Eso no es muy…-el demonio chasco los dedos y su ropa cambio de pronto-¡Oye!  
-Estamos en una visita social y Love Azathoth es muy puntilloso en cuanto a la presentación.  
-Pudiste avisarme-le atraparon en un abrazo lateral.  
-¡Hagamos esto, compañera!

Se encaminaron a la oscura residencia y Alastor solo tuvo que decir su nombre para que les dejasen llegar hasta el recibidor, por dentro el sitio era menos abstracto y más… ¿vivo?, puede que fueran todos esos grabados y relieves de tentáculos pero Velvet tenía la horripilante sensación de hallarse en el estomago de una bestia.

-Bienvenidos-el Overlord se presento entonces, era un alma inusual, su cabeza era una extraña calavera rodeada de fuego azul.  
-¡Azathoth, mi viejo amigo!, no nos veíamos desde mi voluntaria estadía.  
-Dos semanas muy interesantes-dijo este, prácticamente sin emoción.

Velvet se quedo conmocionada, ¿entendió bien?, ¿Alastor había pasado dos semanas de forma voluntaria en manos de los Von Eldrich?, ¿dejando que le hicieran dios sabe que cosas?, posiblemente ese era el origen de sus poderes eldrichos pero su falta de auto preservación resultaba abrumadora, con razón Rosie estaba tan angustiada.

-¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?-pregunto Azathoth-¿acaso la señorita Velvet busca un poco de poder?  
-¡No!, Dios mío, eso no-dijo, luego se sorprendió-espera, ¿sabes quién soy?  
-Mi trabajo es saber, soy el administrador de la ciudad, todos los registros de propiedad y los tratos pasan por mí.  
-Yo diría que nadie trabaja tanto como tú-dijo Alastor-asique vamos a ser breves, vinimos a tratar un pequeño asunto contigo…que la joven Velvet se encargara de explicarte.  
-¿Qué?, ¡Ah, sí, sí!-se adelanto, incomoda en el vestido que le habían encajado-bueno, es algo simple, tengo información de interés para nosotros, ósea, los Overlord, asique les estoy pidiendo que hagamos una tregua para reunirnos.  
-¿Hay razones por las cuales no puedas dar esa información por separado?  
-Buenas razones.  
-¿Quién más ha aceptado el acuerdo?

Mientras Velvet sorteaba el pequeño interrogatorio de Love Azathoth, Alastor comenzó un desplazamiento sutil hacía una puerta cercana, su parte de ciervo le confería un sentido el oído muy desarrollado y desde que entrasen a la mansión había percibido algo, un piano, notas sueltas como si lo estuvieran afinando, ahora las notas se deslizaban armoniosamente y les acompañaba la voz más dulce que hubiese escuchado en toda su existencia.

-“Un sueño yo…les contare…sobre un fantástico, grandioso, nuevo hotel, es una realidad, en el Infierno esta, atendiendo una clientela especial…”

“¡Apúntenme ya mismo!”, pensó Alastor, encantado con el tono de comercial.

-“Dentro de cada demonio hay un arcoíris, en cada cual una brillante sonrisa hay…”

“¡No me digas!, cariño, ¿Dónde estuviste mi vida entera?”, parecia que la canción se acercaba a un pico y estaba ansioso por saber que más diría, pero entonces fue abruptamente detenida por el feo sonido de una mano golpeando las teclas.

-¡Ya para, Charley!, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.  
-Pero…  
-No sé cómo se te ocurren esas tonterías.

Alastor, indignadísimo, estaba a punto de patear la puerta y exigirle a ese pequeño patán que se disculpara y dejara en paz a la cantora pero la puerta se cubrió de golpe en flamas azules, dirigió una mirada contrariada a Azathoth.

-El joven Von Eldrich y su prometida pidieron privacidad-esplico.  
-¿Su prometida?  
-La princesa Magne.  
-¡No inventes!-exclamo Velvet-¿la hija de Lucifer y el hijo de Von Eldrich?, sabía que salían pero no que iban a casarse, ¿Cuándo paso eso?  
-A finales del año anterior, ambas familias decidieron que era hora de consolidar su alianza.  
-Perdón que lo diga-dijo Alastor, su estática zumbando como un moscardón enojado-pero no parecen tener demasiada química.

Azathoth demostró poseer emociones entonces, bajo la mirada y el fuego alrededor de su cabeza disminuyo y adquirió una coloración más pálida.

-La princesa es…diferente, especial, siente compasión por nosotros los pecadores y es vista como alguien débil por ello, sus padres esperan que el matrimonio le haga terminar de madurar…yo temo que destruya su frágil espíritu.  
-Había escuchado rumores-admitió Alastor.  
-¿No te gustaría hacer algo al respecto?-pregunto Velvet-¿un cambio?  
-Jovencita-dijo el gran administrador, su fuego elevado de nuevo-he servido lealmente a la familia Von Eldrich por trescientos años, fui torturado y ultrajado al grado de que ya no puedo recordar mi pasado ni mi nombre, a veces dudo de ser un pecador, quizás solo soy algo que mis amos crearon-su fuego se encendió en rojo brevemente-por supuesto que quiero un cambio.

El fuego de la puerta se apago entonces, pero solo porque alguien la abrió desde el otro lado.

-¡Eres un idiota!  
-¡Bien, vete!, ¡Estas siendo ridícula!  
-¡No es así!-cerro la puerta de golpe y choco directo con Alastor-¡Ay!, ¡Perdón, yo…!

Hay momentos que redefinen todo, momentos en que el universo parece resonar con singular fuerza y dos almas fundamentalmente afines se encuentran a través de de los abismos del tiempo y el espacio, puede que ninguno lo notase enseguida pero para Alastor y la princesa Charley Magne, ese fue su momento.

-¡No, no, dulzura, yo no debí atravesarme!-pensaba que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado bonita, demasiado frágil.  
-Eres el Demonio de la Radio.  
-Un honor, su graciosa alteza-hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-Señorita-dijo Azathoth-¿se encuentra bien?  
-Sí, no pasa nada-miro alternativamente a los tres Overlord, pasando de sorprendida a confusa-me voy a casa.  
-Pediré el auto.  
-No gracias, Love, caminare…con permiso.

Alastor no le quito la vista de encima un instante, Charley dio una última mirada atrás y sus ojos se encontraron antes de irse, eso proyecto una sonrisa cálida en su cara y esas no las tenía a menudo, ahora, si pudiera poner una sonrisa en esa bonita cara también todo sería perfecto.

-Es más chiquita de lo que pensaba-dijo Velvet.  
-¡Ejem!, me parece que es mejor que se vayan, conociendo al joven Von Eldrich será cuestión de tiempo para que busque alguien en quien descargar su ira, no querrán estar aquí entonces.  
-¿Estas dentro entonces?  
-Si me es posible asistiré a la reunión.

No acepto el teléfono, de todos modos los aparatos eléctricos eran totalmente inútiles en los terrenos de la familia, de hecho, de no ser porque tenía poderes eldrichos, el mismo Alastor se habría visto débil e incapacitado al poner un pie en la mansión, en su caso era mejor que le avisasen con tiempo, así podría hacer sus propios planes.

-¿Te importaría regresar a la ciudad tu sola?-le pregunto Alastor a Velvet cuando al fin dejaron de sentir la presión psíquica de la mansión.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Tengo un pequeño asunto que tratar en otra parte.  
-¿Puedes devolverme mi ropa?-un chasquido y listo-gracias…oye, no te metas en líos, preocupas a Rosie.  
-Descuida, querida, ahora mismo estoy en control.

Interesante selección de palabras, pero era correcta, los últimos años había estado experimentando una suerte de crisis de mediana edad nada conveniente en un demonio con su poder destructivo, su trabajo se había vuelto monótono y no hallaba inspiración como antes, había probado de todo, aumentar sus masacres, probar tentativamente alguna cosa moderna, incluso se había planteado entrar al juego de las citas pero su incomodidad habría sido mayor a la diversión y lo descarto enseguida, luego paso lo del Arcángel, de ser honesto diría que no lo había planeado del todo pero tampoco hizo nada para evitar el encuentro aparte de estar en un lugar cerrado y cuando se vio cara a cara con el exterminador, cuando comprendió que perdería, todo lo que sintió fue un hastió tremendo; ser rescatado por Vox fue lo que de verdad mejoro todo, y la pelea con el Trió V fue bastante increíble, pero en cada caso la emoción se esfumaba casi en cuanto terminaba el acto y le dejaba una sensación de vacío, estuvo muy irritable durante el tiempo que Rosie le tuvo castigado y estaba preparado para comenzar un caos a la primera oportunidad que Azathoth o Velvet le dieran pero entonces había escuchado a Charley.

-“Dentro de cada demonio brilla un arcoíris…”-iba tarareando.

La alcanzo en el camino, aquella zona fuera del Pentagrama estaba marcada por bosques oscuros y el sendero era solitario, se mantuvo lo bastante lejos para que la estática no le delatase, Charley iba caminando despacio y cabizbaja, tiro algo y Alastor se apresuro a recogerlo, una hoja de papel, tenía el dibujo de varios demonios sobre un arcoíris y una lista de tareas que incluían cosas tan raras como “besos de unicornio” o “delfines dando los cinco (?)”

-¡Señorita Magne!-llamo, deteniéndola-¡Su alteza!, ¡Un momento, por favor!  
-Oh por… ¿estabas siguiéndome?-pregunto, alarmada.  
-¡Solo los últimos minutos!, no te preocupe, tengo por norma no perseguir a la gente que pretendo asesinar asique no es el caso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dejaste caer esto-le entrego la hoja, Charley se abochorno violentamente-verdaderamente encantador.  
-Es una tontería-dijo, guardándose la hoja.  
-¿Es esto una tontería también?-hizo aparecer su micrófono y lo uso para reproducir lo que había escuchado.  
-Eso…  
-En serio quisiera oír el resto, tienes una voz prodigiosa.  
-Gracias…  
-Vamos, querida, ¡sonríe!, ¡Nunca estas del todo vestida sin una sonrisa!-dejo que su micrófono se sostuviera por sí mismo y tomo sus manos-¿no hay suficiente injusticia en el Infierno?, ¡Alguien como tú no puede ir por la vida con un ceño fruncido!  
-¡Espera un poco!  
-¡Baila conmigo, querida!, ¡No te dejare hasta que seas feliz otra vez!

El micrófono hacía sonar música divertida y Alastor le obligo a girar con él, decir que Charley estaba un poco en shock era poco pero como que empezó a pillar lo absurdo de la situación y en vez de enfadarse le dio risa, que era justo lo que necesitaba y justo lo que el demonio quería, no fue un esfuerzo vano, esa era una estupenda sonrisa.

Tras eso se atrevió a indagar un poco más y Charley decidió que, ya que estaba tan interesado, le contaría: como Azathoth indicara ella era diferente, había nacido en el Infierno pero toda su vida trato de ver lo mejor en todos, sentía piedad, amor, compasión, y le partía el corazón la cantidad de almas perdidas cada año en los exterminios, por eso buscaba una forma distinta de manejar la sobrepoblación en el Infierno y algo que se le ocurrió fue abrir un hotel y dar un lugar donde los pecadores pudieses reflexionar y manejar sus problemas al grado de alcanzar la redención y ascender pacíficamente al cielo; Alastor pensó que era el mayor sinsentido que había escuchado pero, ¡Dios!, amaba cada detalle de este.

-¿Necesitas un socio comercial?-se habían sentado al lado del camino-porque yo estaría más que encantado.  
-No pasara-dijo, desalentada aunque más tranquila, hablar le había hecho sentir mejor-en cuanto se lo dije a mi padre me dijo que me dejara de niñerías y oficializo mi compromiso con Harold, pensé que quizás él me apoyaría pero…  
-Los Von Eldrich no son famosos por su oído musical.  
-Je, supongo…  
-Honestamente, querida…  
-¿Qué?-el ciervo le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva-¿si estoy de acuerdo?, eso no importa-hundió la cara entre las rodillas-Harold y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntos.  
-Tiempo y amor y no van de la mano.  
-Es lo que mi padre quiere, las dos familias más poderosas del Infierno unidas, caos primigenio y orden sagrado, piensa que es lo correcto.  
-¿Y qué piensas tu que es correcto, Charley?

La princesa le miro, Alastor retrocedió dos centímetros, quizás usar su nombre de pila fue pasarse un poquito de confianza.

-¿Sabes?, mi padre dice que eres un demente clínico, que no tienes control y que un día te vas a ofrecer a los Arcángeles solo por ver qué pasa.  
-¡Que gracioso!-eso había pasado hacia casi cinco meses.  
-Pero veo que no eres tan malo.  
-Eso es porque acabamos de conocernos-eso la hizo reír, se levanto.  
-Debo irme, pero gracias por…abordarme a mitad de la nada.  
-¡Cuando quieras, querida!-percibió pasos-también debo irme y solo me queda decirte una cosa-tomo su mano y le planto un beso en el dorso-sigue tus sueños, puedes alcanzar ese arcoíris.

No se fue tal cual, se convirtió en una sombra y se deslizo hasta el bosque, Charley se quedo mirando entre los arboles hasta que también oyó pasos y era que Love Azathoth se acercaba por el camino, al tenerlo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de que su flama estaba disminuida y presentaba una grieta aparatosa en el cráneo.

-¡Love!  
-¡Ah, princesa!  
-¿Pero que te ocurrió?  
-¿Esto?, oh, el joven Harold me ordeno que le llevara de regreso, le dije que quizás sería mejor darle espacio y…fue impertinente de mi parte.  
-¡Claro que no!-poso la mano sobre la herida, sin que el fuego le dañara-Love…  
-Está bien, princesa, sanara-aparto su mano y sujeto ambas-váyase pronto a casa, les diré que no pude alcanzarla.  
-Te lastimarían de nuevo, no-se torno decidida-vamos, le voy a decir un par de cosas a ese muchacho engreído.

Asique echo a andar de regreso, Azathoth le siguió un poco nervioso.

Desde el bosque, Alastor les miro y decidió que también le gustaba esa sonrisa confiada…oh, vaya, si aquello afectaba al plan Rosie se iba a poner furiosa con él.

Quizás lo valiera.  
\-----0-----


	16. Bastian y J.D.Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estamos de vuelta!, perdonen la ausencia, ha sido una semana ocupada, pero aqui terminan las reclutaciones y, oficialmente, el segundo arco de esta historia, ¡pero no teman!, el tercero y ultimo esta en pleno desarrollo.

-Ah, la opera, y dicen que somos una sociedad sin cultura.

Velvet no tuvo corazón para recordarle a Vox que el infierno estaba sobre poblado y no había un solo emprendimiento que no copara, además, la mayoría de los que asistían al antiquísimo teatro de la zona de espectáculos iban porque era buen sitio para hacer negocios bajo la mesa.

-¡Damas y caballeros, amable audiencia!, ¡Reciban con un cálido aplauso a nuestro Overlord!, ¡Bastian!

Bastian era un demonio aviar pero bicéfalo, es decir que poseía dos cabezas y aquello siempre era un rollo, estaba bien documentado que las múltiples cabezas eran la manifestación de algún problema de personalidad y la mayoría de estos se veían en el atroz escenario de vivir peleando consigo mismo y no conocer la privacidad; no era el caso de Bastian, en él su identidad saltaba entre sus cabezas, una era alegre y jovial, la otra triste y cruel.

En aquel momento el ave interpretaba una Oda siniestra y Velvet se sentía realmente incomoda, una parte de ella se había estado temiendo eso, que por lo ocurrido con Stolas y Natasha, que aun le acosaba en redes, iba a desarrollar fobia a los pagaros.

-Vel, mira allí.  
-¡Oh!, es J.D.  
-Creo que estamos de suerte.

J.D.Comet tenía el aspecto de un loro, era colorido y aquello iba excelente con su personalidad, se trataba de la mayor estrella de riesgo del Infierno, estaba allí desde los años ochenta y en esas pocas décadas se había muerto más veces que cualquiera, Velvet no podía creerlo cuando leyó su historial, según Vox tanto de eso le había vuelto un perturbado total.

Aunque en esos momentos se veía bastante tranquilo, escucho la canción embelesado y aplaudió con entusiasmo al final, cuando Bastian salió del escenario fue a buscarle a su camerino.

-Cuervito~  
-¡Comet!-la cabeza del rostro alegre se elevo enseguida-no sabía que vendrías, hubiera cantado algo más alegre.  
-Quería sorprenderte-le beso-la moto esta fuera, ¿Qué te parecería salir y causar algunos accidentes?  
-Suena adorable.

Afortunadamente no llegaron a eso, ya que les aguardaban.

-¿Vox?-la cabeza triste tomo el mando.  
-¡Oh, por mis estrellas!-exclamo Comet, yendo hacia Velvet-¡J.D.Comet, un placer!, ¡Estaba deseando conocerte!  
-¿A…a mi?  
-¡Lo que hicieron con Alastor fue espectacular!, ¡Hubiera dado todas mis plumas por estar en medio!  
-No fue exactamente planeado-dijo Vox.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Bastian, notando la expresión de Velvet-¿tienes miedo?  
-¿Qué?, ¡No, claro que no!, para nada.

Extrañamente esa fue la respuesta equivocada, Bastian comenzó a irse.

-¡Cuervito, espera!, ¡No te enfades!  
-Todos estos bastardos son iguales.  
-Ella no quiso decirlo así.  
-¡Quítame las putas manos de encima, J.D!-le soltó un revés-¡Si tanto te gusta la zorra quédate con ella!  
-¡Hey!-se quejo Velvet, pero escondida detrás de Vox.  
-Paren de una vez, vinimos a hablar con ambos, es importante.  
-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?-el cambio en Bastian fue tan subido que resultaba chocante-¿en qué podemos ayudarles?  
-¿Vel?-ella negó-ok, versión corta: hay información, algo grande, asique nos reuniremos los once, eso si aceptan venir.  
-¡Astros!, ¿todos los Overlord reunidos?, ¿eso había pasado alguna vez?  
-Me parece que hubo una reunión por Alastor hace setenta y dos años pero ya había despachado a medio grupo, no creo que cuente.  
-Los sureños son los peores, ¿Cuándo es?  
-Azathoth no puede salir libremente asique coordinaremos con él.  
-Ah, ya veo, fuimos los últimos en ser invitados-las cabezas cambiaron de nuevo-debí suponerlo.

Bastian extrajo una daga larguísima de su capa y, en un movimiento casi casual, la enterró en el costado de su compañero, Comet le miro más desconcertado que otra cosa, la sangre inundo su pico y se desplomo en segundos; antes de que los otros Overlords se repusieran de la impresión canto una sola nota gravísima, drenándoles toda la energía.  
\-----0-----  
Cuando Velvet recupero el sentido estaba de regreso en el teatro, esta vez en el escenario, sin público, y amarrada del techo de tal forma que sus pies rozaban el suelo.

-¿Qué esta…?, ay, Dios, ¿Vox?, ¡Vox!  
-No desperdicies tu aliento.

Por un horripilante momento creyó que se trataba de Stolas, pero no eran dos ojos de fuego sino cuatro, Bastian subió al escenario limpiando el mismo cuchillo con el que apuñalara a su amante.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué quieres?  
-Cállate.  
-¿Qué hiciste con Vox?-la punta del cuchillo se poso en su mejilla.  
-Dices otra puta palabra y te arranco los ojos-la brillante hoja se deslizo por su mejilla-yo solía ser alguien aquí, antes de Vox, antes de Alastor, esos malditos aficionados con su entretenimiento de mierda.  
-¿Qué…que hay de J.D?  
-¡Él es maravilloso!-exclamo, cambiando postura-hace que me sienta tan vivo.  
-Lo apuñalaste.  
-Eso le gusta…oh, dulzura, en serio parece que me excedí, cuando lo siento, veras-había comenzado limpiando el corte en su rostro pero luego presiono la herida-esto pasa cuando me faltan al respeto.  
-¿Pero qué fue lo que hice?-gimoteo.  
-Lo mismo que el resto de imbéciles: subestimarme, ¿crees que no soy digno de que me teman?, ¿no parezco una amenaza?  
-¡Si tengo miedo!-sentir la hoja en su cuello fue demasiado, rompió en llanto-¡Tengo miedo!, ¡Dios, no me mates!  
-Mucho mejor…  
-¡Aléjate de ella, ahora!

Sintio una breve ola de estativa y Bastian se aparto volando, luego algo corto las cuerdas y cayó sobre el escenario cual costal, alguien le ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Vox!-se abrazo fuertísimo a él-¡Odio a las aves, las odio!  
-Ya, Vel, ya paso…

-Bastian, baja de allí, cuervito-Comet estaba ocupándose de su compañero.  
-He sido muy malo…  
-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas tan paranoico, el Infierno no está en tu contra y si decides navajear a todo el mundo, ¡por lo menos invítame!  
-¿Estas enfadado conmigo, Comet?  
-Claro que no, ven aquí-descendió-ya sabes cuánto adoro esa locura en ti.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Velvet, haciendo que le mirasen-¡¿Cuánto llevo aquí?!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡No sentí nada!, ¿es diferente cada vez?  
-¡Vel!-Vox la sujeto-¿de qué hablas?, solo pasaron un par de horas, no te mataron.  
-¡Pero lo mataron a él!-señalo a Comet-¡Ambos lo vimos!, ¿Cómo es que esta aquí ahora?

Ambas ave se echaron a reír, lo cual solo le altero mas, ¡no necesitaba que se burlasen de ella!, sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y aquello no ayudaba.

-Perdón, estrellita, supongo que no lo sabías.  
-Comet tiene la recuperación más rápida del Infierno-dijo Bastian, como si parte del merito fuera suyo.  
-Es como si hubiera generado una resistencia, ¿ves?, supongo que lo que a lo sea que hay del otro lado no le gusta ver que me divierto y me lanza de vuelta, ¡Actualmente regreso en menos de dos horas!, por cierto-se giro a Bastian-¿te importaría clavarla más abajo la próxima vez?  
-Eso podría malinterpretarse.  
-¡Ustedes están locos!-les grito Velvet.  
-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa.

Honestamente la pobre ya había tenido suficiente y no parecía que fuera a soltarle, Vox tendría que concluir el trabajo.

-Les llamare para darles los detalles-dijo, levantándola en brazos.  
-¿Seguimos invitados?-pregunto Comet, sorprendido.  
-Somos los once o ninguno, aunque preferiría freírles.  
-Sí que podrías…  
-¿Por qué no solo te lo coges frente a mi?  
-Señor, son peores que Valentino-bajo del escenario-¡Adiós!  
-¡Hasta pronto!  
-¡Estaremos esperando, gracias!  
-Creo que traumaste a la niña.  
-Era justo la idea-dijo pícaramente.  
-¿Aun quieres salir?  
-Me duele la cabeza…anda, imbécil, pregunta cuál.  
-Nunca más, cuervito-beso ambas-vamos a tu habitación entonces, quiero sentir ese cuchillo de nuevo.  
-Lo clavare más abajo esta vez.

Cuando la locura y la muerte cantan juntas ejecutan la más exquisita de las melodías, es el “sonido” en el silencio caótico más allá de la segunda muerte, una tonada que retuerce cada fibra y nervio en un alma sensible, solo un puñado de seres aprecian y conocen bien esta canción, J.D.Comet era su más devoto adepto, Bastian su mejor intérprete.  
\-----0-----

Velvet no supo a qué hora se quedo dormida en brazos de Vox, el agotamiento siempre alcanza al estrés, pero despertó en el sillón de su oficina y con la chaqueta del Overlord encima.

-No tengo idea de en que nos estamos metiendo.  
-“Quisiera decir que yo sí pero no es el caso, bebe”

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Valentino, por la forma de su cabeza prefería usar el altavoz.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que algo se nos escapa?  
-“Y que lo digas, Ángel dice que parecemos bichos en una red, solo quisiera saber quién es la maldita tarántula”  
-Alastor, ¿Quién más?, pero no es eso.  
-“¿Entonces?”  
-¡No lo sé!...me preocupa Vel, está muy sensible.  
-“Quizás si compartieras algo…”  
-Si creyera que necesita oír más de la segunda muerte la habría dejado con J.D.  
-“Lamento decírtelo pero hace mucho que dejamos atrás el punto de no retorno.”  
-Aun podría salir todo mal en la reunión.  
“O podría salir bien.”  
-Eso si me asustaría, ya le dije a Crimini que avisase al resto, supongo que Vel se quedara conmigo esta noche.  
-“Dale un besito de mi parte”  
-Aja, no voy a hacer eso-colgó y volteo.  
-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Velvet, como si acabara de despertar.  
-Media noche-respondió aliviado-es mejor que te quedes.  
-Ok-volvió a recostarse-¿Qué clase de nombre es J.D?  
-¿Qué?, eh…es artístico, “Just Doit” (Solo Hazlo), es su filosofía.  
-¿En serio le gusta morir?-Vox se sentó tras su escritorio, como poniendo una barrera-¿Por qué no solo se entrega a los Arcángeles?  
-Algunos creen que no es lo mismo.  
-¿Se hace más fácil?  
-Vel…

Era una pregunta muy dura, él había muerto un puñado de veces en su proceso de actualización y aunque sentía que había valido la pena prefería evitarlo a toda costa, y no porque morir le regresase a su estado por defecto sino porque odio cada microsegundo en el abismo.

-Eso te daña-dijo al fin-que J.D lo disfrute o que tarde menos en volver no quiere decir que sea más fácil.  
-Quiere decir que está roto-asintió.  
-No te va a pasar otra vez, Valentino y yo vamos a cuidarte.  
-Aun tengo sueño-se dio la vuelta en el sillón.  
-Claro…descansa-con un botón apago las luces de la oficina.

Cuando la locura y la muerte cantan y lo escuchas ya jamás lo olvidas, porque en el fondo del abismo hay una tercera fuerza que se incrusta cruelmente en la mente, una nota que suena como mil millones de almas alzando sus brazos al Cielo y gritando “Sálvanos”

Se le llama Esperanza.  
\-----0-----


	17. El Gran Concilio de Overlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, la tan esperada reunion.

Ahora que ya estaban todos sobre aviso era tiempo de planear la tan esperada reunión, Alastor se paso por la mansión Von Eldrich y regreso un poco decepcionado, Charley no estuvo presente ese día, pero informando que Love Azathoth podria escapar brevemente de sus obligaciones el jueves de la semana siguiente e iria directo al Emporio, a no ser que se determinase otro lugar.

Y de hecho así fue, Rosie decidió que lo mejor sería reunirse en el Teatro, lo cual no le hizo ni pisca de gracia a Velvet pero no fue capaz de vencer a su lógica, el Teatro era mucho más amplio y privado y sería más fácil para todos llegar desde diferentes direcciones sin que ningún observador ávido notase que iban al mismo lugar, además la zona de espectáculos era terreno neutral, respetado incluso durante las guerras territoriales, pero, lo más importante, esta elección haría que Bastian sintiera que le tomaban en cuenta, lo que controlaría sus bruscos cambios de humor, estaban en el punto crítico del plan y no debía cometerse un solo error.

Claro que, pedir certezas en el Infierno, es ya pedir mucho.

-¡Bájate de mi puto escenario, presentador de cuarta!  
-¡Vamos, compañero!-Alastor bailaba alegremente alrededor de Bastian-¡Siempre quise hacer una presentación aquí!  
-¡Voy a partirte las piernas!  
-¿No has considerado que tu vida sería mejor si removieras la mitad del peso sobre tus hombros?  
-Eso ya lo intentamos-dijo Comet-cálmate un poco, cuervito.  
-¡No tienen un gramo de respeto!, ¡Ni un poco!  
-Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir y si no vale la pena los matamos, ¿No sería eso lindo?  
-Alastor, querido, ven a sentarte.  
-El viejo Bastian sigue tan simpático como siempre-rio, reuniéndose con Rosie.  
-¿Sería posible comenzar cuanto antes?-pregunto Azathoth-no dispongo de mucho tiempo.  
-¡Si, suéltenlo de una vez!-exclamo Rexanna, cerca de sus compañeros de alianza-¿de qué va todo esto?  
-Muy bien-Velvet respiro hondo y subió al escenario-déjenme hacerles una pregunta, ¿Quiénes de ustedes han muerto, al menos una vez desde su llegada al Infierno?

Todas las manos se levantaron, con excepción de la de Alastor, aquello no fue un dato alentador para nadie aunque hizo que la sonrisa del ciervo se expandiera al máximo y Rosie se hinchara con cierto orgullo, de todos modos le permitía a Velvet dar pie al tema.

-Bien, entonces casi todos tienen una idea de lo que hay del otro lado y supongo que la mayoría no quiere ni pensar en ello-miro de soslayo a J.D-¿se imaginan quedar atrapados en ese lugar por siempre?, algunos dicen que eso pasa cuando te mata un arcángel, otros que es todo lo contrario, desapareces y ya, pero la cosa es que si pueden ponernos allí, de hecho están preparados para hacerlo en el momento que representemos una amenaza.

Y se los dijo, les hablo sobre la colección de Stolas, decenas, quizás cientos, de objetos traídos del mundo de los vivos, objetos que habían matado originalmente a algún pecador y que, usados correctamente, podían dejarles en un coma permanente, una muerte en que su cuerpo se quedaba pero sus conciencias permanecerían atrapadas en el abismo; después de todo, los arcángeles solo venían una vez al año y los Overlords controlaban prácticamente cada aspecto en la ciudad, esas armas eran para controlarlos a ellos.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!-Comet fue el primero en expresar un comentario-¿estás segura de lo que dices?  
-¡Claro que sí!  
-¡Pero yo me caí por un acantilado!, ¿tienen la roca donde me partí el cráneo?-hablaba mucho de la falta de juicio de Comet que revelara su forma de muerte-¿Cómo iban a conseguir algo así?  
-No subestimes los recursos del príncipe Stolas-dijo Azathoth-es un poderoso hechicero, diestro en todas las artes arcanas, seguir los rastros dejados por nuestras almas no le sería difícil.  
-¿Cómo sabes que no te tomaban el pelo?-dijo Everclear entonces.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dijiste que la princesa mostraba interés en ti, quizás jugaba, tal vez solo quiso impresionarte.  
-¡Ella le disparo a Valentino!  
-Y aquí está.  
-Porque esa no era mi arma-replico el Overlord, enfadado y se enfado aun más ante la sonrisa de Everclear, le había hecho revelar un detalle personal.  
-Me parece que no tienen pruebas de nada de lo que están diciendo.  
-¡Discrepo!-exclamo Alastor, levantándose-Velvet, querida, aprecio tu cautela pero esta reunión no irá a ningún lado si no somos honestos asique lo diré: ese rifle que se nos describió lo conozco-levanto su cabello, dejándoles ver una marca roja con forma de x en el centro de su frente-me puso aquí.

Eso era más que una prueba, era el condenado Santo Grial, el arma que asesino al Demonio de la Radio y lo llevo al Infierno, para tormento de todos, el arma que podía sacarlo del camino, porque muchos creían que ni los Arcángeles podían, y estaba allí en el Infierno, es impensable que Alastor aceptara este hecho y compartiera la información con demonios que, en su mayoría, le odiaban, a menos de que estuviera dispuesto a correr un gran riesgo a cambio de una gigantesca ganancia.

-¡Un momento!-y esta vez fue Valentino quien rompió la tensión-¿me mataron con el arma que te liquido?  
-Si…y déjame decir que me siento profundamente insultado.  
-Entonces es verdad-dijo Madame Curare, dolida porque, aunque no fuera lógico, siempre espero una pisca de justicia.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué diablos se supone que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Rexanna, más asustada que enfadada-no podemos decirle a nadie, si saben que sabemos nos… ¡Para qué rayos vinimos aquí, niña!, ¡Nos pusiste en peligro a todos!  
-¡No se trata de eso!-dijo Velvet.  
-Morir y no volver-Comet parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios-escucharlo por siempre…  
-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-dijo Bastian, apretándole el ala tan fuerte que podría haberla partido-¡No te dejare dejarme!  
-Por favor, escúchenme.  
-No sé si es peor o mejor que una eternidad con mis Amos-suspiro Azathoth.  
-Sabia que esto era una treta-dijo Everclear-no esperaba que fuera una tan estúpida.  
-¡Chicos!-se volteo a sus compañeros pero ni Val ni Vox tenían algo que agregar y que calmase los ánimos.  
-Es mi entrada-susurro Rosie.

Mientras los otros Overlord discutían acaloradamente, Alastor solo miraba con diversión, la elegante Dama del Infierno se puso de pie y subió al escenario, el movimiento fue captado y de a poco se hizo un silencio intrigado, Rosie extrajo entonces de su paraguas una especie de espada oculta, con un lado de la hoja serrada, el color y su singular brillo, casi reverberante contra el ambiente corrupto, delataba su hechura.

-Es metal de Arcángel-dijo Velvet, retrocediendo.  
-Ocho puntas de lanza fundidas en un arma, los ahorros de un siglo-la levanto en alto-con esta cortare la cabeza de Lucifer.

Eso ya era definitivamente más de lo que cualquiera pudiera asimilar, e iba por todos, Velvet comenzó a darse cuenta de que no había valorado en cuanto debía las maquinaciones de un demonio que no solo era muy inteligente sino que llevaba más de un siglo fraguando oscuros propósitos, lo que pretendía iba de acuerdo con lo que ella misma esperaba pero no pudo evitar sentirse usada; el propio Alastor parecía un poco sorprendido, lo que era raro considerando que debía ser el único que se sabía la broma desde antes.

-Quizás no nacimos aquí-dijo la dama, apoyando las manos en su letal arma-fuimos arrastrados a este mundo contra nuestra voluntad, sufrimos y llevamos con cierta dignidad el castigo que se nos asigno, ¿pero quién lo hizo?, ¿Lucifer?, ¿ese Dios que ninguno de nosotros ha visto?, ¿y porque debemos seguir tolerándolo?  
-Rosie-Everclear se levanto-¿Qué estas proponiendo?  
-Una alianza común para, con inteligencia y fuerza, someter a los nativos y tomar el control del Infierno.

Eso provoco otra discusión, comenzaron a intercambiarse comentarios y antes de saber como la propia Velvet se metió en ello también porque, a fin de cuentas, ¡se suponía que era su idea!, los ánimos estaban subidísimos, algunos estaban hartos de las manipulaciones y querían tener el control de sus vidas, otros ya deseaban lanzarse a la gresca y comenzar una buena guerra, otros pensaban que era una maldita locura que acabaría con todos varias veces muertos, a no ser que les aplicasen sus muertes originales o directamente les ensartaran con lanzas de Arcangél, Alastor solo hablaba para lanzar comentarios incitantes.

-Podría hacerse-dijo entonces una voz, Love Azathoth, hablando por primera vez-si se tiene paciencia y un plan adecuado.  
-Lo tengo-dijo Rosie, sonriendo, un voto de confianza del más viejo de los Overlord valía mucho.  
-Es una jodida broma-dijo Bastian-¿en serio crees que se puede derrocar a Lucifer?, ¿matar a los Von Eldrich?, ¿vencer a las legiones de Stolas?  
-En orden inverso, querido-dijo Rosie.  
-Eso es secundario-dijo Azathoth, lo cual sorprendió también a la misma Rosie.  
-¿Secundario?, ¿Qué sería lo principal entonces, Love?  
-El reparto, para formar una alianza fiable tendríamos que pactar mutuamente, los once, ¿de qué forma pretendías hacerlo?  
-Estrechando la mano, como siempre.  
-Eso va a tardar-dijo Velvet, Alastor soltó una risilla.  
-En un trato el demonio que pacta recibe más poder que el que acepta el pacto, por ejemplo, si pactaran todos conmigo para mantener la paz mutuamente, cada uno recibiría un pequeño aumento y yo recibiría un gran aumento por todos ustedes.  
-¡Que estafa!-exclamo Valentino.  
-Correcto, por otro lado, si realizamos acuerdos individuales todos recibiríamos más o menos lo mismo, sería más equitativo.  
-¡Equitativo mi trasero!-grito Rexanna-¡Todos saben que los demonios con más tratos sacrifican más poder!-señalo a Velvet-¡Esa mocosa recibiría un enorme aumento de la nada!  
-¿Y no sería eso algo bueno?-punteo Alastor-¿no nos pondría a la par?  
-¿A la par de quien, con exactitud?-pregunto Vox, lanzándole una mirada asesina.  
-De acuerdo, Love, diste tu punto-dijo Rosie-eres el experto, ¿Cuál sería entonces la forma apropiada de concretar nuestra alianza?  
-La vieja forma: con un contrato.

Un contrato era un convenio en papel escrito por un tercero donde dos o más Overlords realizaban un pacto y fue la forma tradicional de hacerlo por miles de años, hasta que alguna ola de comodidad puso de moda sacar al intermediario y resolver todo con un apretón, lo bueno de los contratos es que eran equitativos, el tercero recibía un porcentaje de poder, si, pero era poco y los otros demonios recibían la misma cantidad de un total común, lo malo de los contratos es que eran vinculantes, las consecuencias de romperlos eran siempre violentas y se prestaban a una triquiñuela perversa conocida coloquialmente como “el ultimo se lleva todo”

-¿Eso qué es?-pregunto Velvet, la mitad más joven del grupo estaba igual de desconcertada.  
-Mientras el tercero, mejor dicho, el que ejecuta el contrato, viva, el papel es indestructible, guardara en su interior el poder de cada uno de los firmantes al morir, incluso de manera temporal, si el tercero muere y el contrato se rompe todo el bote acumulado pasara a los sobrevivientes.  
-¿Ósea que uno de nosotros puede volverse jodidamente poderoso si el resto la palma?-dijo Rexanna.  
-Dicho directamente…  
-Sigue habiendo un problema, Love-dijo Rosie-el Tercero, prácticamente estas insinuando que debemos unir a un doceavo Overlord a la causa.  
-No puedes usar el doce en el Infierno-dijo Comet-trae mala suerte.  
-Bueno, sería un Overlord de mentira, solo para que haga el contrato para nosotros.  
-¿A quién podría dársele esa responsabilidad?-pregunto Alastor.  
-Tiene que ser alguien codicioso, recibirá un gran aumento-dijo Everclear.  
-Pero con pocos tratos-dijo Rexanna-no queremos que se haga más fuerte que nosotros.  
-Tendría que ser muy listo o un enorme tonto-dijo Bastian.  
-Tiene que apoyar el plan-dijo Curare.

En ese momento nadie pillo que, aunque no se había hecho, ya habían aceptado el plan, todo lo que necesitaban era a ese doceavo de folletín, y entonces a Velvet se le prendió la lamparita.

-¡Sir Pentius!  
\-----0-----

-¡Asique tu eres el famoso Sir Pentius!  
-¿En serio?, tú me mataste una vez.  
-Ese es un honor del que muchos pueden presumir.

Pentius siseo irritado y se alejo del ciervo, había pasado un buen día, terminando los ajustes de su nave de guerra cuatro meses antes de lo previsto gracias a su nueva postura con los chatarreros, lo último que espero fue súbitamente visitado por los once Overlods; de hecho creyó que era un ataque y casi les arroja un misil, Velvet le detuvo a tiempo.

-A ver si lo entiendo-dijo, tras oír su asunto-pretenden orquestar un golpe de estado a gran escala y quieren que yo ejecute el contrato de su alianza.  
-Es correcto-dijo Rosie.  
-¿Y que gano?  
-¿Un masivo aumento de poder?-dijo Curare.  
-¿Les parece que lo necesito?, llevo doscientos años sin hacer tratos.  
-Doscientos años siendo un Don Nadie-dijo J.D, Bastian ahogo una risilla.  
-Velvet nos hablo de tus ambiciones-dijo Rosie-cuando el polvo se asiente y repartamos el botín alguien deberá tomar esa corona.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Pensé que tú la tomarías-dijo Velvet, lanzando una mirada trémula a su sombrilla.  
-¡Dios, no, querida!-exclamo riendo-quiero el placer de ejecutar a nuestro atormentador pero no deseo la corona, es demasiado trabajo, diría que los otros piensan igual-curiosamente eso era cierto.  
-Entonces redacto un papel, me juego el pellejo si los descubren, pero si lo logran, ¿me dan el Infierno?  
-El gobierno general-puntualizo Azathoth-todos pasaríamos a ser tus súbditos.

Si uno deseara conocer el autentico estado de ánimo de Sir Pentius solo había que fijarse en su sombrero, el ojo en este miraba para todos lados, indeciso, era una oferta demasiado tentadora, su gran objetivo por fin al alcance de la mano, pero si Rosie realmente era el pecador más astuto del Infierno, él era el segundo más listo.

-Exijo una garantía-dijo, cerniéndose ante la dama-una prueba de tu compromiso.  
-Distancia, por favor-dijo Alastor, colocándose entre ambos.  
-¿Qué podría darte para convencerte?  
-A él-siseo, apuntando a Alastor.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Espero que no sea otra de esas indecorosas proposiciones.  
-Me darás a tu protegido y tendré el privilegio de ser el primero en matar al Demonio de la Radio.

-Por Dios, está sucediendo-susurro Vox.  
-Nunca creí que Pentius pudiera ser tan ardiente-dijo Valentino.

-Contraoferta-dijo Rosie entonces, todos contuvieron el aliento-acepto tu demanda pero la cobraras si ganamos, si fallamos nadie tendrá nada.  
-¿Es un trato?-ofreció su mano.  
-Tu primero, felicidades-ella la estrecho.

Ejecutar un trato no era fácil, se necesitaba un papel y tintas especiales, Sir Pentius debía redactar los términos de la forma más clara posible para contentar a todos, de manera que acordaron volver a reunirse para formar la siguiente semana.

Rosie estaba cansada, ella y Alastor tomaron un taxi a Villa Canibal.

-Estas callado, querido-le dijo, apenas percibía la estática.  
-Perdona si no disfrute ser reducido a un bien canjeable.  
-Debo reconocer que me preocupe por un segundo.  
-Podrás respirar tranquila en unos días.  
-Alastor-hizo que le mirara-todo esto lo hago por ti, todos mis esfuerzos son por ti, y lo sabes.  
-Lo sé…discúlpame.

Le dedico una sonrisa conciliatoria y regreso al vista a su reflejo en la ventana, alguien de oído muy agudo podría haber notado el levísimo sonido de notas de piano entre su estática.  
\-----0-----


	18. Motivos Ocultos

Durante la reunión, el Equipo B fue dejado tras bambalinas, a mitad del asunto una chica toda cubierta con una capucha roja y blanca se les unió, era la novia de Vaggie y también dijo trabajar para los Von Eldrich, por lo que todos adujeron que debía ser el enlace de Love Azathoth y no preguntaron por su aspecto; de todos modos su atención estaba puesta en la reunión, los Overlord discutían tan fuerte que habría sido imposible no oírles.

-Van a hacer que nos maten a todos-dijo Husk, había traído una botella pero hacía rato la había vaciado.  
-No, no, ellos saben lo que hacen-dijo Crimini-Vox debe saberlo.  
-La señorita Rosie sin duda lo sabe-dijo Niffty, inquieta como nunca.  
-¿Chicos?-Velvet se asomo-tenemos que ir a otra parte, pueden marcharse si quieren.  
-Voy con ustedes-dijo Ángel, Velvet negó.  
-Valentino dijo que regresaras al estudio y te quedaras allí.

Las cosas habían estado cambiando para Ángel Dust aquellos días, desde que Valentino se abriera con él, cambiando para bien, se podía decir que trabajaba menos y se divertía más, Valentino le estaba dando más confianza, más libertar, y al mismo tiempo quería su compañía no solo para un rato de esparcimiento…aunque sí que valían esos ratos, resultaba que cuando no se trataba de experimentar alguna novedad su jefe era un amante realmente tierno…pero aun era su jefe, esa orden recibida desde un tercero se lo recordó.

Regreso al estudio bastante molesto, alimento a su cerdo y luego paso un par de horas probándose prendas en el vestidor solo por hacer algo, no tenía ninguna cita programada ese día, tal vez podía salir sin permiso y buscar a alguien que quisiera pasar un buen rato, ese gato, Husk, se veía que era un viejo pero no estaba nada mal, solo que no quería perder el terreno ganado…lo que de verdad le irritaba era la sensación de haber sido usada como un desahogo, ok, para eso era casi siempre para lo que le usaban, pero había comenzado a hacerse ilusiones de algo más, vaya que era un idiota.

-¿Ángel?, aquí estas, bebe.  
-Ah, hola, jefe-saludo, sin mirarle, busco chaqueta entre el revoltijo hecho-¿ya está?, ¿vamos a la guerra?  
-Prácticamente, firmaremos nuestra alianza la próxima semana, no creerías lo que paso.  
-En realidad no me importa-dijo, colocándose la chaqueta-¿algo de Pentius, no?, Cherry lo conoce, se atacan tan seguido que creo que se gustan.  
-No sería raro-rio Valentino-¿sabes?, esto podría salir muy mal…pero si sale bien, ¡Uff, no puedo ni imaginar todo el poder que ganaría!, directamente podría retirarme, dejar que otros manejen los negocios y envíen los pagos.  
-¿Y qué harías el resto de la eternidad?  
-Justamente en eso estaba pensando, en que otra clase de existencia podría tener, llegue a la conclusión de que cualquier cosa estará bien siempre que te tenga conmigo.  
-¿Qué?

Por fin se digno a mirarle y el corazón le dio un vuelvo, Valentino sostenía en su dirección una caja con una sortija, tenía una letra “V” con un diamante engarzado en medio, algo así definitivamente había sido preparado con antelación.

-Dios mío…Dios, Val, esto… ¿esto es…?  
-Me vas a obligar a decirlo, ¿cierto?  
-¡Más te vale!-el otro se rio.  
-De acuerdo, bebe-se arrodillo, aun así era tan alto que quedaban casi parejos-mi Ángel.  
-¿Si…?-le temblaba todo.  
-Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más por el resto de nuestras vidas infernales, asique, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
-¡Sí!-se lanzo a sus brazos-¡Si, si, demonios, si!-le cubrió de besos-dame, ¡Podrías hundir un barco con esta piedra!, te amo tanto.  
-También te amo, bebe.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien, en vida o muerte, pero era la primera vez que era real.  
\-----0-----

Love Azathoth se despidió pronto y se fue en su auto, lo cual no dejaba de ser llamativo porque conducía uno de esos ridículamente elegantes autos antiguos que hasta maceteros en los costados tenia y porque era muy sorprendente que un alma de trescientos diecisiete años supiera conducir; manejo hasta la zona industrial y se detuvo en una calle bordeada de casas pequeñas, sonó el claxon.

-¡Oye, viejo!-un demonio con pinta de vándalo le llamo-¡Saca esa lata de mi vecindario!-Azathoth apenas le dirigió una mirada aburrida-¿No oyes, imbécil?

Al siguiente paso el pecador estallo en fuego espontaneo y chillo hasta quedar reducido a restos calcinados, bien, tardaría bastante más de una semana en volver de eso.

Azathoth toco el claxon otra vez y, de la casa más próxima, salieron Vaggie y su novia, la encapuchada subió al auto tras despedirse con un beso.

-Estamos terriblemente retrasados, princesa-dijo, poniendo el vehículo en marcha.  
-Diremos que fue mi culpa-dijo Charley, pues otra no era, bajándose la capucha-¿Qué ocurrió al final?  
-No sabría decir si son noticias alentadoras.

¡Por supuesto que Azathoth lo sabia!, saber era su trabajo y el romance secreto de la princesa Magne con una pecadora joven no se le pasaría…en especial porque él lo había propiciado; sentía por Charley un cariño de abuelo y a menudo la llevaba a la ciudad cuando creían que estaba en otra parte, una vez la llevo a conocer la famosa Jaula de Rexanna y allí conoció a Vaggie, Azathoth se había escandalizado al inicio pero la chica era bastante buena en términos infernales, era fuerte para proteger a Charley y ambas se amaban sinceramente.

-Cielos santo-dijo esta, tras oir la ocurrido-¿crees que tengan alguna posibilidad?  
-Con la dirección de Rosie…no me atrevería a expresar un juicio tan pronto, princesa.  
-De la forma que sea habrá mucho caos, muchas muertes.  
-Eso me temo.  
-¿Qué harías si dependiera de ti?  
-Confesar y esperar por clemencia-dijo, su flama oscilo-pero esos son trescientos años de tortura hablando, quiero creer que mi yo original era más valiente.  
-Eres valiente, Love-le apoyo la mano en el hombro.  
-Princesa no hay necesidad de que se involucre, solo somos un puñado de locos jugando con nuestras almas malditas.  
-Jugando en mi reino, amenazando a mi familia-suspiro-necesito pensarlo.

Charley Magen podría ser una encantadora princesa, pero era la encantadora princesa del Infierno y eso no debía olvidarse.  
\-----0-----

Uno de los detalles más enloquecedores de Alastor era su manía de toquetear a todo el mundo, ay del alma infeliz que le pusiera una mano encima sin permiso pero él gozaba invadiendo el espacio personal de los demás, era una forma de recalcar su poder y también una manera de recolectar cabello, tejidos y otros componente que zurcir en adorables muñecos de Voodoo.

El muñeco de Sir Pentius que estaba cosiendo en aquellos momentos era una obra de arte en sí mismo, al despedirse de la serpiente, el día anterior, le arranco varias escapas que ahora descansaban en el interior del muñeco, incluso consiguió una con sangre y un trozo de su chaqueta lo bastante grande para parchar un tercio del traje.

-Me encanta verte coser-le dijo Franklin, estaba en casa de las hermanas-eres tan talentoso.  
-Gracias, querida.  
-¿Tienes suficiente?-pregunto Rosie, en la cocina-puedo ir a verle, decir que quiero aclarar algún punto del acuerdo.  
-No será necesario, la falta de tratos de Pentius juega a nuestro favor, no hay ninguna influencia ajena que interfiera con los Loa.  
-Hará lo que ordenen y ni siquiera va a darse cuenta-Franklin solto una ricilla-ustedes son perversos.

De las dos hermanas, Alastor estaba definitivamente más unido a Rosie, pero le agradaba Franklin, ella era la menor y no sonreía todo el tiempo como ellos pero cuando lo hacía era más honesta, y Alastor tenía debilidad por las sonrisas sinceras.

-¿Alguna vez han pensado sobre la redención?-pregunto de pronto.  
-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?-pregunto Rosie.  
-Conocí a esta adorable joven el otro día, ella cree que es posible paliar la sobrepoblación enviando a los pecadores al Cielo y desea abrir un hotel para rehabilitarlos.  
-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Franklin, impresionada.  
-¡Obviamente no!-exclamo Rosie-que idea tan absurda.  
-¡Lo sé!, pero piénsenlo: la escoria del mundo escalando la colina de la mejora, solo para caer una y otra vez en el pozo infernal del fracaso, ¡es hilarante!  
-¡Uy, yo quiero participar!  
-No es momento para uno de tus proyectos de caridad, Alastor-dijo Rosie con firmeza-¡Y tú no le alientes, Franklin!  
-Perdón, solo jugaba, hermana, no tienes que ponerte así.  
-Necesito que tomes esto en serio también-dijo, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Alastor-¿o es que no te importa su seguridad?  
-Rosie…-de súbito le puso incomodo, eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo-eso no es necesario.  
-¡Claro que me importa!

En la extraña dinámica que tenían, Rosie era como una madre autoritaria y a veces Alastor se encontraba pensando que había cometido un severo error al dejarle ocupar el sitio en su corazón que una vez tuvo su madre biológica, este asunto convertía a Franklin en una hermana para él, lo que era lindo porque nunca tuvo una, pero también le hacía sentir responsable por ella, Rosie lo sabía y se había hecho una experta en manipular a cada uno por su relación hacia el otro; se sintió aliviado cuando le soltó para tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Cuando Alastor llego aquí él era un prodigio, con mi guía pudo usar su innato poder para superar a los grandes Señores del Infierno de su tiempo, y su legenda le ha mantenido seguro, pero no durara, algún día nuestros pares se darán cuenta de que si están donde están es porque tienen mucha suerte, son muy astutos o están a su par en cuanto a poder, mientras tanto nuevas almas caen al Infierno cada minuto de cada día, con nuevos e incomprensibles dones, cuando el próximo prodigio arribe-le clavo sus ojos oscuros-¿Qué será de ti?  
-Lo comprendo perfectamente, Rosie-le dijo, su sonrisa al mínimo.  
-La ridícula idea de Velvet nos ha caído del Cielo, asegurara tu supervivencia si solo…  
-Hago lo que dices, puedes relajarte-ajusto una puntada-se que todo lo haces por mí.

Un empleado del emporio toco a la puerta y llamo a Rosie, diciendo que había un pedido que revisar abajo, asique ella se levanto y fue a ver de qué se trataba, dejando solos en la mesa a Alastor y Franklin, la chica se había quedado un poco apocada.

-En serio no quiero que nada te pase, Al…  
-¡Franklin, querida!-rio-no tienes ni que decirlo, y sé que Rosie también lo sabe, solo esta estresada.  
-Siempre le ha gustado tener el control… ¿te ha contado sobre nosotras?, antes de llegar al Infierno.  
-Me ha contado algunas cosas.  
-¡Pero tú le has dicho todo de ti!-Alastor se alzo de hombros-pues mereces saber un poco-dijo, mirando de soslayo la puerta-nosotras vivíamos en Francia y éramos muy pobres, sobrevivíamos juntas con nuestros padres y otros hermanos en una cabaña en el bosque y, para subsistir, asaltábamos a los viajeros en el camino.  
-Conozco esta parte-dijo, aumentando su sonrisa-un invierno particularmente duro, Rosie mato a uno de esos viajeros, no pretendía hacerlo pero ocurrió, y no tenía nada que les pudiera ayudar realmente asique lo usaron a él.  
-Era eso o morir de hambre-dijo Franklin, ligeramente apenada-pero luego se volvió un hábito, era más fácil robar si no se dejaban testigos, pero Rosie…ella de verdad lo disfrutaba, jugaba con las personas como un gato con un ratón…cuando por fin nos atraparon creo que nos habíamos comido a unas treinta personas.  
-Diría que me superaron por algunos tantos-rio Alastor-claro que yo cazaba solo para mí.  
-Nos colgaron a todos-Alastor se detuvo, no conocía esa parte-recuerdo como nos insultaban, nos llamaban animales, monstruos, yo no podía dejar de llorar.  
-Franklin…  
-Pero Rosie sonreía, supongo que no quería darles la satisfacción de que la vieran débil, sabes cómo es, no dejo de sonreír hasta el último instante, lo último que recuerdo fue que encaro a esa multitud y les dijo “Yo les mostrare lo que es un monstruo, en esta vida o en la otra”, después estábamos aquí y ya sabes el resto.

Allí, en el Infierno, ser asesinas y caníbales era algo que podía hacerse en público y que les ayudo a amasar poder, en el Infierno Rosie pudo finalmente sacar un verdadero provecho a su gran inteligencia y convertirse en la magnate de los negocios, la dama refinada, la Overlord, que era ahora; los demás miembros de su familia habían sucumbido uno a uno en los Exterminios, mala suerte decían, hasta que solo quedaron ellas dos, pero para Rosie no era suficiente, lo que ambicionaba más que otra cosa en el mundo era prestigio y guardaba una enorme sed de venganza contra el mundo.

Y luego un día escucho sobre un ser en los bosques oscuros, un alma tremendamente poderosa que masacraba y devoraba lo que sea que se acercase, decidió ir a investigar y allí se encontró con Alastor, un pecador aterrorizado que había pasado ya varias semanas completamente solo, matando casi sin proponérselo a cualquiera que viniera a él de manera amenazante, pero Rosie se le aproximo con una sonrisa y por eso le dejo llegar a él.

“Te estuve esperando, querido”, le había dicho, por lo visto lo había dicho en verdad.  
\-----0-----

Por fin, unos días más tarde, volvieron a reunirse todos en el Teatro y Sir Pentius procedió a leerles el contrato redactado.

-“Por medio de la presente los aquí firmantes nos comprometemos a una tregua y a unir nuestras fuerzas para reclamar el Infierno para los pecadores…”

Se había esmerado en ser bastante claro con todos los términos y dejaron que Love Azathoth revisara concienzudamente el documento, todo parecía en regla, no había razones para sospechar en algún tipo de clausula oculta con tintas o sellos especiales y, aunque hubiesen verificado, no la habrían descubierto pues Sir Pentius había usado recursos tecnológicos, no discernibles con magia, para escribir detrás del pergamino…por supuesto, él mismo ya no lo recordaba.

-¿Procedemos entonces?-pregunto Rosie-¿Quién debería firmar primero?  
-Es irrelevante-dijo Azathoth-el orden de las firmas no afecta en nada el bote o el reparto de poder.  
-De todos modos, solo por protocolo, supongo que la señorita Velvet debería ser la primera en firmar.  
-Ok, claro-acepto la pluma-¿aquí?  
-¡Esperen un momento!-exclamo una voz de pronto.

Alastor fue el primero en levantarse como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo, la chica de la capucha había irrumpido en el escenario y supo de quien se trataba antes de que se descubriera y le dejara a todos en shock, no había logrado olvidar su dulce voz.

-No firmen aun-pidió Charley-quiero entrar.  
\-----0-----


	19. Honor de Princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui comienza el tercer y ultimo arco de esta historia, nuevos personajes y nuevas aventuras, ¡atentos que al trama se complica y cualquier cosa puede pasar!

-¡Princesa!-Love Azathoth fue el siguiente en acusar el impacto, no la había traído él esa vez.  
-Estamos jodidos-dijo Bastian.  
-¿Esta es la parte donde huimos antes de que nos masacren?-rio Comet.  
-¡Podemos explicarlo!-exclamo Madame Curare, Everclear tenía cara de haber bebido lejía al comprender quien había sido su “espía”  
-Calma-dijo Charley, avanzando-como dije: quiero unirme.  
-Lo siento, querida-Rosie salió de su estupor y sonrió-no te esperábamos, ¿te importaría aclararnos las cosas?

Para los pecadores en general la princesa Magne era una figura…confusa, para muchos era una conmoción enterarse de que Lucifer tenía una hija y la suposición inmediata es que sería algún tipo de súcubo corrupta y perversas pero luego estaban todos esos rumores, las historias sobre su bondad y las sospechas de que Lucifer la mantenía oculta porque era un corderillo indefenso, su propia gran debilidad.

Bien, de pie en medio de los pecadores más poderosos del Infierno no lucia para nada indefensa.

-Sé lo que pretenden hacer-dijo-y lo entiendo, también creo que es urgente cambiar las cosas, quiero algo mejor para todos los que vivimos aquí, por eso vine-los miro uno a uno-con sus fuerzas combinadas tal vez puedan con las legiones de Stolas pero no tienen oportunidad contra los Von Eldrich y menos contra mi padre, no sin mi ayuda.  
-¿Entiendes que quieres ayudarnos a derrocar a tu familia?-pregunto Rosie.  
-Es sobre todo por mi familia que lo hago-dijo, dedicando una mirada severa a la dama-les ayudare a tomar el Infierno pero a cambio perdonaran sus vidas.  
-Perdón, ¿pero que nos impide quedarnos contigo?-dijo Rexanna, harta de las formalidades-seguro a Lucifer no le gustaría que le enviáramos tu cabeza en una caja.

Azathoth estuvo a punto de hacerle pagar el comentario pero Alastor estaba más cerca, al instante siguiente Rexana estaba alzada de cabeza por tentáculos y mirando de frente la espeluznante cada del demonio ciervo, su sonrisa congelada y sus ojos de dial.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!  
-“Podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta, querida”-dijo, la voz filtrada entre sus dientes-“Dime, ¿Cómo alguien tan estúpido alcanza el nivel de un Overlord?, no eres más que una tonelada de musculo sin sesos”  
-¡Voy a partirte los dientes!  
-¡Oh, ya cállate, Rexanna!-exclamo Everclear, lo que no sentó nada buen a su compañera de alianza-nos pones en mal a todos.  
-Enviar su cabeza a Lucifer, verdaderamente…-dijo Curare, negando-y luego todas las nuestras decorarían sus portones.  
-¡Bueno, era una maldita idea!  
-“Propongo arrancarte la lengua para evitar más absurdas propuestas”  
-Suéltala, por favor-pidió Charley, Alastor prácticamente le dio la vuelta a su cuello para mirarla-no estaría aquí si de verdad me representasen una amenaza-Alastor pareció dudar-te lo pido, nadie tiene que salir herido hoy.  
-“De acuerdo, querida, solo porque lo pides”-la libero y regreso a su estado normal-además, seguro aprendimos la lección, ¿No, Rexanna?  
-Si…si, diablos, claro que sí.  
-Princesa-dijo Rosie entonces-aceptamos, sacrifico mis deseos por nuestra victoria.  
-Rosie…-empezó Alastor.  
-Querido, traje una botella de ginebra y la deje con Niffty, ¿puedes traérnosla, por favor?  
-Ahora hablamos mi idioma-dijo Everclear.  
-Siempre dices que ningún trato es oficial sin una copa…Alastor.  
-En seguida, querida, discúlpenme todos.

Ajustar el contrato no tomo mucho tiempo, Sir Pentius solo tuvo que agregar una clausula que les penalizaría de manera horrorosa si asesinaban a cualquier miembro de la familia Magne, aunque lo hizo con Azathoth prácticamente respirando en su nuca, luego todos firmaron con un sentido renovado de éxito, el elegante nombre de Charley Magne parecía casi un seguro; como se demoro sirviendo la ginebra, Alastor fue el último en firmar.

-¡Es oficial!-dijo Sir Pentius, enrollando el valioso documento y guardándolo en su chaqueta.  
-¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunto Comet.  
-Ahora, compañeros-dijo Rosie-nos preparamos para la guerra.  
-Debo llevarme a la princesa-dijo Azathoth-sugiero tratar el plan en la próxima reunión, de ser posible en un sitio más protegido y privado.  
-Tengo un taller secundario a las afueras del sector industrial-dijo Sir Pentius-si cooperan para fortificarlo y protegerlo podemos usarlo.  
-Está hecho-dijo Valentino.  
-Les ruego que me mantengan informada-pidió Charley, colocándose la capucha de nuevo-Love, deja que hable con Vaggie un momento y nos vamos.  
-Como desee, princesa.

Alastor se sintió bastante defraudado, salvo para detenerle antes la princesa apenas e hizo contacto con él…por supuesto, tenía sentido, nadie tenía porque saber que se habían conocido, era mejor que no se supiera, asique Charley fue cautelosa y previsiva al no acercarse, quien se delato fue él con su violenta reacción hacía Rexanna pero podía confiar en que todos le tomarían por uno de sus arranques usuales, llevaba un tiempo sin matar a alguien.

Claro, Rosie siempre le atrapaba.

-¿Cuándo la conociste?-le pregunto, cuando la dejo en el emporio.  
-Cuando contactamos con Azathoth… ¿sabías que está comprometida con Harold Von Eldrich?  
-Por supuesto-sus contactos eran incontables-es una jugada política, históricamente los Von Eldrich son los dueños de este mundo, nacieron del caos primigenio y gobernaron a los monstruos y otras bestias como dioses hasta que Lucifer callo de los cielos y usurpo su poder, después las almas comenzaron a llegar.  
-Asique el matrimonio es una forma de recuperar su autoridad en el Infierno.  
-Y es evidente que la señorita Magne quiere que evitemos eso.  
-¿Te parece?  
-Hay un verdadero demonio tras esa pinta de muñeca, querido, pidió piedad para sus padres y nada más, te apuesto lo que quieras a que su siguiente paso será poner una fecha oficial a su boda.  
-¿Qué?-parpadeo-no comprendo.  
-Un plazo relajara a los padres, los preparativos les distraerán mientras hacemos lo nuestro-rio sutilmente y junto las manos-no podría ser más perfecto.

Puede que tuviera razón en todo, como siempre, pero en lo que a Alastor concernía nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, tan cercado, era un ciervo en una trampa a la que había entrado voluntariamente y apenas comenzaba a asimilarlo.  
\-----0-----

Charley sabia que se iba a meter en problemas por ir a la ciudad por cuenta propia, Azathoth sabía cómo cubrirle pero nunca lo hubiera hecho de sospechar lo que pretendía y no quería causarle más problemas asique solo se fue diciendo que iría a ver a su prometido.

Por no haberlo planeado mejor fue que no conto con que los Von Eldrich escogieron justo ese día para invitar a almorzar a sus padres y discutir sobre el compromiso, asique cuando llego con Azathoth se vio en el escenario de que nadie sabía dónde estaba y estaban a punto de salir a buscarla y voltear el Infierno de cabeza si hacía falta.

-¡Charlotte Magne!-su madre, Lilith, le abordo primero-¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¡Estábamos preocupados!  
-Perdón, mamá.  
-¿Por qué estas tan sucia?-su vestido se había maltratado un poco en el viaje, pese a la capucha.  
-Yo quisiera saber que hacía contigo-dijo Sothoth Von Eldrich, cabeza de la familia.  
-Azathoth, ¿no es este el segundo día libre que solicitas en un mes?-dijo ácidamente Nyarla Von Eldrich, su esposa. 

En la mesa del comedor sus hijos observaban la escena, Harold lucia molesto pero Hellsa gozaba de ver a la princesa en una situación comprometida.

-Vera usted…amo…-su flama temblaba.  
-¡Yo puedo explicarlo!-exclamo Charley-yo…trate de fugarme.  
-¡Charley!-su madre se escandalizo.  
-Pensaba ir al Pentagrama, esconderme y… ¡pero Love me encontró!, hablamos y me hizo entender que cometía un terrible error, me acompaño a ver a los pecadores-mantenía la mirada baja-papá tiene razón, sin horribles y despreciables, todos ellos, y se merecen cada segundo de sufrimiento-la rabia de decir esas palabras encendió sus ojos-no merecen mi piedad.  
-¿Es cierto?

Charley se tenso y lo busco en el cuarto, allí estaba su padre, Lucifer, ambos se parecían bastante al poseer ese aire de delicada perfección pero el señor de los avernos tenia la cualidad de no ser percibido a no ser que lo quisiera y bastaba mirar sus ojos de fuego blanco para vislumbrar al monstruo sediento de muerte y destrucción que moraba en su interior, ahora mismo le miraba con una curiosidad inquisitiva, era como un niño que observara a un pequeño insecto, un insecto ahogándose en un frasco, quizás.

-Es cierto, padre-dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada, no temblaba pero su corazón iba a mil-ya no voy a ver más por esa almas patéticas, de hecho, quisiera que pusiéramos fecha a mi boda.  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Hellsa-¡No!  
-¡Calla, niña!-amenazo su padre, los Von Eldrich mostraban decenas de ojos y tentáculos cuando se enfadaban, no era agradable-¡Son grandes noticias!  
-Es genial que reflexionaras, Charley-dijo Harold, rodeando la mesa para ir a abrazarla-¿no mas tonterías entonces?  
-No.  
-¿No más cancioncitas cursis?  
-Claro que no-se obligo a sonreírle.  
-Si estás segura comenzaremos a organizarla de inmediato-dijo Lilith, Nyarla asintió emocionada.  
-Faltan menos de seis meses para el próximo exterminio, ¿podría ser justo después?  
-¿Por qué para entonces?-pregunto Lucifer, aun escudriñándole.  
-Me gustaría que mi primer año casada fuera tranquilo, tengo muchas cosas que aprender y preferiría no estar pensando en eso horribles Arcángeles rondando durante mi Luna de Miel.  
-Ven aquí.

No tuvo que moverse, su cuerpo fue físicamente jalado hacía su padre; decir que le temía habría sido equivocado, Charley amaba a sus padres y era una de las pocas personas en el universo que había visto lo mejor de Lucifer, los remanentes de su pasado como un ser divino, pero en público había que mantener cierta imagen y al crecer Charley se había ido sintiendo cada vez menos su hija y más otro de sus súbditos, su rebeldía partía de allí, lo que sentía por su padre era respeto, decepción y mucho enfado.

-Entonces, manzanita-le dijo, rozando su rostro con un dedo afilado-¿estás realmente lista al fin?, ¿es tiempo de madurar?  
-Lo es, te demostrare que ya no soy una niña-Lucifer le dedico entonces una sonrisa deslumbrante y le libero de su agarre.  
-Me alegra oír eso, ¿Qué te parece si tú y tu prometido se retiran ahora?  
-Sí, con permiso-retrocedió pero se detuvo luego-¿padre?, ¿puedo pedir algo a los Von Eldrich?, un presente de bodas por adelantado.  
-Si esta en nuestro poder, princesa-dijo Sothoth.  
-Quisiera quedarme con Love, él siempre ha cuidado de mí.  
-Princesa-el alma hizo una sutil reverencia.  
-Bueno, Sothoth-dijo Lucifer-tu esclavo pareciera ser una buena influencia para Charley y ya lo has tenido por trescientos años, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en prescindir de sus servicios, claro que deberá seguir desempeñando sus deberes como administrador de la ciudad.  
-Ya lo escuchaste, Azathoth.  
-Sí, Amo…quiero decir…-por un momento se vio abrumado por la confusión, pero enseguida comprendió que no había perdido a sus amos, solo gano unos nuevos, se inclino ante Lucifer-protegeré a la princesa con mi vida, no lo dude.

Charley tomo a Harold del brazo y salieron juntos de la sala, Hellsa se levanto también y fue tras ellos, les alcanzo en el jardín y, sin mediar aviso, agarro a Charley el cabello y le arrojo al suelo.

-¡Hellsa!-reclamo su hermano-por poco me tiras a mi también, ten más cuidado.  
-Quiero saber a qué juega esta rubia estúpida-siseo.  
-No juego a nada-dijo Charley, sentándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.  
-¡Harold es mío!, ¡Mi hermano, mi amante!, ¡Mío!  
-Ella lo sabe, hermana, deja de sulfurarte.

Por miles de años los Von Eldrich habían mantenido la “pureza” de su abominable linaje por medio de la endogamia, y no era un secreto para nadie, pero Hellsa Von Eldrich era una mujer depredadora, sumamente celosa, que no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su hermano, ese que había visto como su futuro esposo casi desde que naciera, con una princesa venida a menos, Harold también prefería a su hermana y apenas tenia paciencia para Charley, a quien encontraba aburrida y tonta, pero era más controlado y comprendía que todo era por poder, casarse con ella pondría a su familia un paso más cerca de recuperar lo que les pertenecía por derecho.

-Eso, Hellsa, no te sulfures-dijo Charley, levantándose y acomodándose el cabello-de todos modos no dejaría que tu hermano me tocara ni con una vara de tres metros.  
-¿Disculpa?-dijo este, ofendido.  
-Por cierto-les dirigió una mirada de fuego puro, cuernos brotaron de su cabeza-si me vuelven a atacar, cualquiera de ustedes, le sacare las putas entrañas.  
-¿Qué diablos…?-Hellsa retrocedió alarmada.  
-Solo quiero que mi padre me deje en paz, asique vamos a fingir que estamos bien, pueden revolcarse y hacer las porquerías que quieran pero no me involucren, ¿de acuerdo?, porque ya no me importa nada de esto, ya no me importa este Infierno-se calmo-ahora, con su permiso, debo ir a arreglarme para el almuerzo.

Regreso a la casa, paso firme, la cabeza en alto, dejando a los dos hermanos en un estado de absoluta consternación.  
\-----0-----


	20. I.M.P

En las noticias del canal 666 de las siguientes semanas se hablo de una pequeña gresca entre el grupo de Valentino y el grupo de Everclear por el control de unas bodegas al límite de la zona industrial, también se conto que Rexanna lanzaba una nueva convocatoria para reclutar guerreros, seguramente para vengarse del asalto protagonizado por Sir Pentius, y todos vieron como Bastian insultaba públicamente a Alastor por presentarse en su teatro, lo que desemboco en una masacre in situ y con el ciervo tocando la citara sobre el escenario, en medio de un revuelo de sangre y plumas; Ciudad Pentagrama suspiro aliviada, tras casi un mes de extraña calma era bueno regresar a su caótica normalidad, a muy pocos les intereso oír sobre la boda Magne/Von Eldrich fechada para el próximo año.

-No se vale, yo quería esta fecha-se quejo Ángel, recostada sobre Valentino en el auto.  
-Descuida, bombón, la tendrás.  
-Aun no me creo que vayan a casarse-dijo Vox.  
-¿Y porque no?  
-No lo digo por ti, es que jamás me lo imagine como un hombre de casa, es surrealista.  
-Los tiempos están cambiando…Vox.  
-Wow-a su pesar, no se acostumbraba a que hubiera dejado de llamarle “bebe”  
-Y vas a ser el padrino.  
-Ya estamos llegando-dijo Velvet, alzando levemente la vista de su teléfono.

En la “gresca” con Everclear el grupo de Valentino había ganado y en lo concerniente a la gente alrededor, incluyendo los que sabían que las bodegas solían ser de Sir Pentius, ahora era un deposito para la mafia del proxeneta y, a juzgar por los vehículos anónimos, la cantidad de guardias y el sofisticado sistema de seguridad instalado por Voz, también un puesto de intercambio para diversos negocios.

Esa era la pantalla, en realidad era el cuartel general de los Overlord.

-¡Bien, lo admito!-le decía Bastian a Alastor-fue una presentación memorable y tu interpretación fue esplendida, ¿pero era necesario que masticases a mi novio?  
-No estuvo tan mal, cuervito.  
-Cierra el pico, J.D, ¡¿Y tú de qué carajos te ríes?!  
-¿Sinceramente?, ¡Nunca me había comido a alguien que lo disfrutase tanto como yo!-acabaron riéndose los tres.

La guerra es un escenario de interacciones curiosas, cuando el enemigo existe y es apuntado todos los que miran en su contra también voltean y comienzan a notar lo que tienen en común, Sir Pentius ahora trabajaba a marchas redobladas con el apoyo de Baxter y Cherry Boom, ¡Cherry Boom!, ¡La lunática que le llamaba Edgelord y lanzaba granadas sobre su cerca!, afinando y construyendo armamento, armamento que sería puesto en manos del ejército que comenzaban a amasar y esconder a ojos vista entre el personal de Curare, Rexanna y Everclear.

Rosie las hacía de estratega y prácticamente había dejado el emporio en manos de su hermana, cada movimiento debía ser planeado de forma milimétrica y, además, tenía que vigilar a Alastor, Love Azathoth traía a Charley al cuartel unas veces sí y otras no pero siempre que estaba le alteraba a un nivel que solo ella percibía; la princesa les trataba a todos con respeto y cierta deferencia, sin ofrecer un trato especial a nadie aparte de Vaggie y el propio Azathoth, pero Rosie podía oírlo, la forma en que su estática oscilaba y se alteraba abruptamente cuando la tenía demasiado cerca, cuando ella le hablaba y, en especial, cuando le escuchaba cantar, y sabía que no podía ser amor porque Alastor no estaba capacitado para ello, era una obsesión fascinada, lo que en realidad era aun peor, y estaba allí ese día.

-¡Perdonen el retraso!-Velvet entro, seguida de sus compañeros.  
-Tuvimos que hacer un rodeo y el tráfico esta terrible como siempre-dijo Vox.  
-¿No deberías enterarte de cómo está el trafico antes que cualquiera?-pregunto Everclear.  
-No cuando alguien decide iniciar una maldita carambola en el centro, ya lo deben estar pasando en el noticiero.  
-¿Están todos?  
-Lo estamos, querida-dijo Rosie-y ansiosos de oír lo que tienes que decirnos.

Algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era en que su primer objetivo debía ser hacerse con sus armas originales, Rexanna era partidaria de atacar con todo la mansión de Stolas pero Rosie insistía en que debían mantener el elemento sorpresa tanto como les fuera posible, de modo que había que robarlas y alejar las sospechas de ellos, aun no se les ocurría cómo pero Velvet había dado con la solución y convoco de emergencia al grupo para informarles.

-Tengo un amigo que nos ayudara a entrar y salir-les dijo, al tiempo que realizaba una llamada-Blitzo, ya puedes entrar.

Inesperadamente un portal se abrió en el aire y de este cayo ni más ni menos que un Imp, un pequeño y característico demonio nativo del Infierno, que además traía una cría de Hell Hound en un bolso para bebes.

-¡Hola, todo el mundo!-saludo, cerrando el portal con un ademan.  
-¿No es cool?, no todos los Imp pueden hacer portales.  
-¿Cómo paso el perímetro?-pregunto Vox.  
-Estaba a tres kilómetros de aquí-Azathoth lanzo un silbido.  
-Es un alcance impresionante.  
-¡Gracias!, es muy útil en mi negocio-comenzó a repartirles tarjetas- considérenme para cualquier servicio a futuro.  
-“Inmediat Murder Professional”-leyó Ángel-¿Un sicario?, ¿eso es un trabajo aquí?  
-Y uno tremendamente competitivo.

De hecho, dada la “inmortalidad” de los pecadores, contratar un sicario en el Infierno era más bien una forma de darle un mensaje a alguien y sacarse un problema de encima por una semana, también estaban los que mataban a demonios nativos pero Blitzo no había llegado a ese escaño, de hecho estaba apuntando más alto: sabia de alguna fuente que el príncipe Stolas poseía un libro arcano donde registraba todo su antiguo conocimiento mágico, una mina de diamantes en hechicería donde se incluía el conjuro que le permitía a los suyos viajar al mundo humano; era algo inútil para un pecador porque no se podía cambiar de plano sin un cuerpo físico, y los suyos no lo eran realmente, pero los nativos podían usarlo y planeaba expandir sus operaciones ofreciéndose a matar a seres humanos por encargo de demonios agraviados.

-¡Astros!-exclamo J.D-me pregunto si mi agente sigue vivo.  
-Asique ese es el trato-concluyo-ustedes consiguen sus armas, yo el libro, todos ganamos.  
-¿No puedes ir por ese libro tu solo?-pregunto Rosie, suspicaz.  
-No puedo entrar a un lugar donde no he estado nunca.  
-¿Y cómo entraste aquí?-pregunto Valentino.  
-Me cole ayer.  
-…Alguien va a ser despedido.  
-Pero entonces volvemos al principio-dijo Sir Pentius-¿Cómo lo metemos a él en la mansión?  
-Yo lo llevare-dijo Velvet-llamare a Natasha, le diré que quiere verme.  
-¡Vel!, ¿estás segura?  
-No puedo tener miedo para siempre, Vox, además nadie tiene una mejor idea, ¿correcto?, y el tiempo corre.  
-Tienes toda la razón, cariño-dijo Rosie-pero sigo pensando que si este pequeño pillo entro aquí sin ser visto, podría hacer lo mismo en el palacete de Stolas, asique, ¿Por qué exactamente quiere unirse a nuestra causa?  
-De acuerdo-suspiro el Imp, deposito a su Hell Hound en el suelo-tranquila, Loona, les contare…hasta hace unos años me ganaba la vida en una feria itinerante junto a mis hermanas, éramos Los Espectaculares Hermanos Imp, luego nos enviaron a Ciudad Pentagrama a dos días del exterminio, tal vez les suene, fue el año del Carnaval Sangriento.

Algo terrible, la población en la ciudad había aumentado mucho más rápido que en años anteriores, lo que hacía pensar que quizás había estallado otra guerra mundial en el exterior, el pentagrama estaba atiborrado y los suministros de todo escaseaban, en aquel ambiente de incertidumbre los rumores de que no habría exterminio ese año fueron como encender una cerilla de esperanza en una habitación oscura y luego, al ver la cantidad de ferias y puestos de diversión traídos por los Imp a finales del año, la cerilla se convirtió en una cálida hoguera, para cuando las campanadas del gran reloj se hicieron oír al final del segundo día prácticamente todos estaban afuera y la mitad de la población fue efectivamente aniquilada.

-Stolas dirige el gobierno de Imp City, también nos dijeron que no habría exterminio-dijo Blitzo, con rabia contenida-quedamos atrapados también y mis hermanas murieron protegiéndome…asique ahí tienen, por eso quiero ayudarles.  
-¿Eso te convence?-pregunto Velvet, molesta porque obligaran a su amigo a contar aquello.  
-Si-pero para la dama todo era cuestión de hechos-puede funcionar.  
\-----0-----  
La cosa con las Arpias es que tienen uno de los peores procesos de impronta existentes, no hay una explicación pero cuando se enamoran de alguien no lo sueltan nunca y la única razón por la que Natasha no andaba siguiendo a Velvet por la calle como una maldita acosadora y se limitaba al stalkeo agresivo en redes era porque su padre le exigía guardar un cierto decoro, pero las ansias se la estaban comiendo viva y casi estalla de la alegría cuando Velvet le llamo para preguntar si podía visitarla y si estaría bien llevar a un amigo que hacía tiempo quería dar un vistazo al palacete, algo que todos los Imp querían hacer eventualmente.

-¡Velvi, Velvi!-se le echo encima con toda la efusividad del mundo-¡Sabia que volverías!, no hay resentimientos, ¿eh?  
-No…para nada…él es Blitzo.  
-Pero que cosita tan boba-rio la niña lechuza-¿asique querías conocer mi casa?, ¡pues aquí esta!  
-Gracias, es…esplendida-Blitzo iba con la cola metida bajo la gabardina, bien conocido era el habito de las arpías de tironear todo lo que hubiera a su alcance.  
-Nat-llamo Velvet, esta le miro con sus brillantes y estremecedores ojos-Blitzo estará bien si lo dejamos aquí afuera, se irá cuando se aburra, ¿verdad?  
-Lo juro.  
-Asique nosotras podríamos pues…  
-¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?-sugirió, Velvet trago grueso.  
-…Si…si, me encantaría.  
-¡Vamos entonces!-le tomo del brazo-estas menos conectada últimamente, ¡quiero saber todo lo que has hecho!, ¿con quién has hablado?, aun no tienes novio, ¿verdad?, no es que importe, jeje, pero debes decirme si lo tienes.

Blitzo le hizo un ademan de “¡Mantente firme!” en el último contacto que compartieron antes de escabullirse, se metió por una ventana y fue fácil llegar al salón de la colección pues Velvet le había indicado el camino, entro y cerro con cuidado la puerta, sondeo en busca de algún mecanismo de seguridad pero lo más moderno en la casa era un teléfono de disco y los objetos en aquella recamara resonaban con tantos tipos de energías de las diferentes almas a las que estaban conectadas que Stolas no hubiera podido arriesgarse a colocar un hechizo y sobrecargar la atmosfera.

Abrió entonces el portal hacia el lugar, tres kilómetros más allá, donde esperaba el pequeño grupo de Overlord asignados a la operación, iban J.D Comet, pues era el más veloz, Love Azathoth, que podría reconocer y hallar una contra a cualquier magia que hallasen gracias a su experiencia, Alastor, en caso de que hubiera que salir con uso de extrema violencia, Ángel Dust, que hizo un pequeño berrinche para ser parte de la acción por una vez y Sir Pentius, que no estaba dispuesto a que nadie aparte de él tocara su causa de muerte.

-¡Adentro!-llamo, en una exclamación contenida-el portal se sostendrá por una hora, asique apresúrense, iré por mi parte del botín.  
-Hagamos esto.

Comet era realmente muy rápido, atravesó la amplia recamara como ráfaga roja, echando todo lo que podía en un saco, los otros también llevaban sacos porque, para que la culpa no recayera de inmediato en ellos, iban a llevarse todos los artículos que pudieran.

-¡Increíble, si tienen la roca!  
-¡Baja la voz, por amor a Cristo!-exclamo Pentius, guardándose un objeto pequeño y misterioso en la chaqueta.  
-Si ven una ametralladora gatlin, esa es mía-dijo Ángel.  
-Entiendo que solo guardan objetos de demonios importantes, querida-bromeo Alastor.  
-¡Soy importante!-encontró un arma muy pequeña, con la marca de Valentino-¿en serio?, ¿es esta?, parece…-parecía el arma que usaría una mujer y se le ocurrió que quizás Valentino había sido asesinado por un amor despechado-pues espero que le sirviera de lección.

Alastor se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando al ladrón, encontró un par de sogas de ahorcado con las marcas de Rosie y Franklin, las guardo con mucho cuidado, iba echando objetos con más calma de la debida porque no podía evitar detenerse cuando reconocía un símbolo y hacer alguna conjetura mental, lástima que Comet era tan rápido, llegaba a los buenos antes; dio vuelta entre dos anaqueles y entonces la vio, colgada entre otras en una pared e imposible de confundir aunque solo la había visto medio segundo antes de que le disparasen con ella, tomo el rifle de la pared con actitud reverente y lo examino; ¿de quién era esa arma?, de un perfecto extraño o tal vez de un conocido, jamás lo sabría, una madrugada regresaba por el bosque tras deshacerse de los restos de un cuerpo, estaba cansado pero satisfecho, y entonces escucho perros, alzo la cabeza y vio una silueta apuntándole entre la niebla, las primeras luces del alba sobre un cañón, una detonación, oscuridad y fuego, así era, el terrible Demonio de la Radio había perecido en manos de un imbécil que le confundió con un ciervo, irónico pero extremadamente vergonzoso.

-Al menos es bonita-dijo, sabía apreciar un buen rifle-está limpia y…está cargada.

Aquello le había estado molestando muchísimo, el arma era una cosa pero lo que de verdad le mato fue la bala, la bala que seguía incrustada en su cabeza de forma fantasmagórica porque la bala real tendría que haberse abollado y ser inútil para volverse a disparar, pero allí estaba, oscura por la sangre seca que le cubría, Stolas debió usar algún conjuro para restaurarla y mantenerla perfecta.

-Dios mío…-escucho, se hecho el rifle al hombro y se encontró con Azathoth, que sostenía en las manos un pesado mazo-es mía…  
-Sí, parece algo que causaría un daño contundente, ¿Qué te paso?  
-No lo sé-curiosamente, su flama se balanceaba con alegría-no tengo idea de cómo paso, quien lo hizo o porque.  
-¿Y porque estas tan contento entonces?-pregunto desconcertado.  
-Porque esto prueba que fui humano-dijo-el príncipe debe guardar documentación, detalles de las armas y como deben ser usadas-miro a su alrededor, como buscando otra puerta con un cartelito que dijera “archivos aquí”-mi nombre podría estar aquí.  
-Es probable, mi amigo-dijo Alastor-palmeando su hombro-pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-¡Menos con ustedes siendo un par de tortugas!-Comet iba y venía, llenaba un saco, cruzaba al portal y volvía.  
-Cuando todo termine tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar tu nombre, te ayudare.  
-Es muy gentil de tu parte, Alastor.  
-¡Seguro que Charley nos echa una mano!  
-¿Charley?-le detuvo-¿Por qué llamas a la princesa por su primer nombre?  
-¿Por qué no lo haría?-dijo, acomodando bien su sonrisa-¿No estamos todos en el mismo barco?  
-Ten cuidado, Alastor-la flama oscilo y creció-no te permitiré nada extraño con la princesa.  
-De acuerdo, dame tu definición de extraño y partiré de allí.

-¡Natasha, espera!-escucharon gritar a Velvet, deteniendo su discusión-¡De verdad no quiero!

Natasha había estado dando vueltas alrededor de Velvet como un buitre al acecho, tratando de forzar sus límites, pero como ella se puso pesada de que quizás debían conocerse mejor antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa a su alocada cabecita se le ocurrió que no habría mejor presente para probarle su amor que ir a buscar su causa de muerte y dejar que se la llevara, se iba a meter en un lio tremendo con su padre pero Velvet lo valía.

-¡Entre las dos la encontraremos enseguida!  
-¡Por favor, no hace falta!  
-¡Claro que sí, no seas tonta!-abrió las puertas-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Antes de que pudiera gritar y alertar a los guardias, Sir Pentius se cernió sobre ella con la capucha extendida y le clavo todos sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos trazando espirales, la lechuza quedo rígida.

-Tú no viste nada-declaro.  
-No vi…nada…  
-De hecho, no vas a recordar nada de este día.  
-No…recordar…  
-Ahora a dormir-chasco los dedos y la chica cayó desplomada-Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca.  
-¡Ay, Señor P.!-Velvet le abrazo-¡Gracias por ser tan increíble!  
-¡Gente!, ¡tenemos lo que necesitamos y mas asique a correr!-llamo Comet-¡Nos quedan cinco minutos!  
-Hay que irnos ahora.  
-¿Dónde está Blitzo?  
-Se reunirá con nosotros después, ¡vámonos!-Velvet miro hacia atrás, asintió y siguió a los demás demonios a travez del portal, antes de que se cerrara.  
\-----0-----  
El palacete de Stolas era gigantesco pero también estaba muy despoblado, lo que iba bien con la conducta del príncipe que por un lado era un ego maniaco que ponía su imagen en todos lados y por otro se la vivía quejándose de sentirse solo, en realidad llevaba una existencia vacía, la suya y otras razas demoniacas habitaban el Infierno desde antes de que se llamara así pero fue él, con su fuerza e inteligencia, quien hizo de las Arpías el equivalente a la pequeña nobleza y habrían aspirado a más de no ser por cretinos como los Von Eldrich o el propio Lucifer, el hecho de que existieran pecadores con forma de ave jugaba mucho en su contra para ganar el respeto de sus superiores.

Ahora Natasha estaba como ida por una pecadora joven, ¡vaya una tontería!, y no era algo que quisiera discutir con su madre porque apenas y tenía relación con ella, se habían casado por conveniencia hacía más de treinta siglos y cada quien se ocupaba de sus cosas, ella tenía sus reuniones sociales y él sus joyas, solo se juntaban para hablar de Natasha y Natasha era un tema cada día menos común conforme se hacía más grande.

-Llévate le libro, llévate el libro, llévate este jodido y pesado libro~

Se detuvo en seco, estaba paseando en el jardín y justo pasaba bajo el balcón que daba a su recamara, lo siguiente fue que un Imp le cayó encima y acabaron los dos en el suelo.

-Auch…oh, diantres…-Stolas le miraba más choqueado que enfadado-hey, soy Blitzo, ¿te interesan los servicios de un sicario?-lo agarraron del cuello.  
-Por tu propio bien-dijo, su plumaje se erizo-espero que puedas ofrecerme algo mejor.  
-¿Algo…como que tipo de algo…?-pregunto, sin entender porque ahora estaba sentado en el regazo del ave.  
-¿Te doy una pista, Blitzy?

Pongamos las cosas así: Blitzo no regreso al cuartel de los Overlord hasta el día siguiente, y no porque le retuvieran hasta entonces, sino porque paso la mitad de la noche dándose un baño a conciencia y comprendiendo que, a fin de cuentas, uno nunca acababa de conocer todos los males que podían existir en el Infierno.

Pero hey, al menos Stolas dejo que se quedara con el libro.  
\-----0-----


	21. TV Killed the Radio Star

El edificio más alto de Ciudad Pentagrama, descontando la torre del reloj, era el banco central por donde pasaban todas las riquezas de la ciudad, al final todo gravitaba en torno al dinero y por eso era allí donde Lucifer manifestaba su poder y se reunía con sus representantes, Everclear, Madame Curare y Rexanna, pero no estaba allí ese día por asuntos oficiales, había traído a Charley a ver el espectáculo.

-¿No es hermoso?

Ante ellos y a su alrededor, Ciudad Pentagrama se hundía en el más absoluto caos.  
\-----0-----  
Tres días antes…

Conseguir sus objetos representaba una primera gran victoria en la campaña de los Overlord pero no podrían celebrar hasta alejar las sospechas, aunque habían tomado muchos objetos y Natasha no podía recordar nada era cosa de tiempo para que las pistas señalasen al menos a uno de ellos.

-Estaba pensando en el Carnaval Sangriento-dijo Rosie.  
-No molestes a Blitzo-pidió Velvet-aun no se recupera de lo que Stolas le hizo.  
-Calma, querida, lo que pensaba es que en ese entonces nos hicieron bajar la guardia con rumores y distracciones, ¿Por qué no hacerles lo mismo?  
-¿De qué manera?  
-Supongamos que los últimos meses no han tenido lugar-dijo, dirigiéndose al grupo-y de pronto oímos sobre estos objetos, sobre lo que pueden hacer, ¡y alguien los robo!, yo estaría terriblemente preocupada.  
-No me atrevería a ir a ninguna parte sin escolta-dijo Curare.  
-Yo movería a todo mi personal para encontrar a quien los tuviera-dijo Valentino.  
-La paranoia y la violencia se apoderarían de la ciudad en días-dijo Azathoth.  
-Y con todos agitando el avispero-dijo Pentius, pillando la idea-sería imposible señalar a un culpable.

Aparte del mismo Stolas, pero incluso si relacionaba a Blitzo con el robo de los objetos no le delataría, algunos mensajes particularmente perturbadores demostraron que el príncipe sentía la misma pasión insana por Blitzo que Natasha por Velvet, el Imp había destrozado su teléfono tras oírlos.

-Si manejamos la situación correctamente podríamos adelantarnos y tranquilizar también a los Von Eldrich.  
-Sabia que llegaríamos a esto-dijo Alastor, sonriendo con cierto pesar.  
-Eres el único que representa una amenaza para ellos-dijo Azathoth-por tus poderes Eldrichos.  
-¿Cómo es que no te los han quitado?-pregunto Velvet.  
-No funciona así, son dones malditos y una vez ganados no los pierdes jamás, ¡deberían ver la clase de pesadillas que tengo!  
-La única forma en que mis antiguos amos-adoraba decir eso-no te tomaran en cuenta seria…  
-Seria si me asesinaran.  
-¡Lo pido!-grito Rexanna.  
-¡No, yo lo hago!-dijo Valentino.  
-Necesita un artista, no a lamentables aficionados-intervino Bastian, daga en mano.  
-¡Eso, déjennoslo!-apoyo J.D.  
-¿Pero quién diantres se creen todos ustedes?-Vox los obligo a retroceder lanzando chispas-¡Apártense!, ¡Es mío!  
-Buen dios, con que así se sienten las debutantes…  
-¡Ejem!-carraspeo Sir Pentius-¿debo recordarles que su primera muerte me corresponde por contrato?  
-¡Ni tú te lo crees, Edgelord!  
-¡Hey!  
-Nadie va a matar a Alastor-aclaro Rosie-simularemos su muerte y hay un solo pecador que puede hacer el trabajo: Vox.  
-¡¡SI!!-en la vida se le había visto tan contento-¡Ya lo veo!, amanecer escarlata, explosiones a lo largo de la ciudad, tu y yo en un duelo final, ¡y en vivo para millones!, ¡Sera el evento más grande de todos los tiempos!  
-Se que hablamos de pretender mi derrota, ¡pero qué demonios, me encanta!, déjame dar el primer golpe y tenemos un trato.  
-¿Qué tan rápido puedes hacer circular un rumor?-pregunto Rosie a Velvet.  
-Diez minutos y para la noche no se hablara de otra cosa.  
\-----0-----  
Diez minutos para postear la información desde una cuenta anónima y distribuirla a todas las plataformas sociales, tres días para que el pentagrama estallase.

Sir Pentius, Cherry Boom y cuatro docenas de aspirantes a Overlord protagonizaban la mayor guerra territorial vista en siglos, el dirigible de guerra debía ser el arma más avanzada bajo tierra, Valentino se había aliado con la red criminal Aracne, la familia de Angel Dust, y no había calle donde no se presenciase un tiroteo contra alguna de las otras diez mil pandillas o mafias de la ciudad, pero sin lugar a dudas el evento principal era el duelo a muerte con todo entre Vox y Alastor, incluso desde lo alto del edificio del banco se podían oír las descargas, los chirridos estáticos y la música distorsionada.

-No los entiendo-dijo Charley, observando una torre que colapsaba-están destruyendo el lugar donde viven, el único en el que pueden estar.  
-Es la naturaleza humana-dijo Lucifer.  
-Supongo que debería aprender a disfrutarlo.  
-Es lo más conveniente, yo lo hago, es casi adorable la desesperación con que luchan por dar un propósito a sus almas.  
-¿Señor?-Curare se acerco un poco-¿son ciertos esos rumores?, ¿los objetos y lo que pueden hacernos?  
-En absoluto, pero admiro el genio perverso de quien lo inventara.  
-“Parece que se acerca el final”-para ver el caos estaban bien las ventanas pero el noticiario cubría mejor la pelea-“¿Sera otra victoria para la Radio?”

Pese a todas sus habilidades, Alastor era un mejor atacante en distancias cortas y acababa de conectar tremendo puñetazo a la cara de Vox, la pantalla sangraba profundamente con una mescla de sangre y aceite.

-¡Hijo de puta!  
-¡Tu culpa por acercarte tanto!-rio-“Comienzas a aburrirme, Vox”  
-¿Ah, sí?-comenzó a reunir voltaje en su mano-pues aguanta, guarde una sorpresa para el final.  
-“¡Muéstrame!”-le ataco de nuevo.  
-Cincuenta años-dijo, esquivándole pero sin alejarse mucho-cincuenta años, ¡y tú mismo revelase tu punto débil!-le agarro el rostro con la mano cargada-¿últimas palabras, viejo amigo?

Si dijo algo nadie le oyó y la descarga siguiente fue tan brillante que casi rompe las cámaras, el Demonio de la Radio yacía ahora en el suelo, en silencio.

-Lo hice… ¡Lo hice, está muerto!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡Por fin esta muerto!, ¡JAJAJA!

-“¡Lo vieron en vivo!, ¡El Demonio de la Radio ha caído!, ¡Alastor ha sido derrotado por Vox, está muerto!”  
-Lastima, era mi favorito-dijo Lucifer, apagando la televisión con un ademan-déjanos solos un momento, Charley.  
-Sí, con permiso-salió muy rápido.  
-Casi pero aun no-sonrió Lucifer, sus lugartenientes lucían bastante impactados-escuchen, mi hija se casara pronto y no necesita lidiar con todo su desorden-otro ademan y se cerraron las cortinas-falta poco para el próximo exterminio y este año haremos una limpieza a fondo.

Los tres Overlord intercambiaron miradas de miedo y preocupación.  
\-----0-----  
Alastor estaba de vuelta en el cuartel general cuando recupero el sentido, tenía una jaqueca espantosa pero eso pasa cuando te clavan dos mil amperios en la frente…maldito Vox, eso no estaba en el plan, había apuntado directo a la bala en su cabeza.

Encontró un espejo y examino los daños, esas quemaduras iban a tardar en sanar pero no podría dar la cara en público en un par de semanas asique no importaba, curiosamente la herida en su cuello donde Vox le había enterrado una de las garras venenosas de Curare se veía aun peor, la neurotóxica le había sumido en un coma cercano a la muerte, al punto de anular su estática, convenciendo así hasta a los más exceptivos, ahora tenía el cuello duro y un feo sabor acre en la boca.

-¡Tu!-Vox entro de golpe al cuarto, tenía la mitad de la pantalla cubierta con celo-¡Bastardo!, ¿puedo saber en que estabas pensando?  
-¡Lo mismo pensaba preguntarte!-replico, sonriendo con furia.  
-¡No había necesidad de que me rompieras el rostro!  
-¡Tampoco de que tratases de freírme el cerebro!  
-¡Mis partes electrónicas no sanan, imbécil!, ¡Voy a estar así dos días hasta que Pentius pueda venir!  
-Perdona si no me disculpo pero estuviste a punto de matarme en serio.  
-¡Por favor!, por algo te di últimas palabras, para que usaras algo de tu estúpido voodoo para resistirlo, agradezcamos más bien que no fuiste tan idiota como para gastarlo en una broma.  
-¿Quieres una broma, Vox?-usualmente le tenía más paciencia pero la jaqueca no ayudaba-¿Qué tal esa donde busco un cable en tu torso para estrangularte?  
-¡Es suficiente!-trono otra voz, Charley.

La princesa entro al cuarto y se puso entre ambos, Vox seguía farfullando en un tono que indicaba que su audio fallaba, Alastor se había quedado callado y trato de cubrir las cicatrices de su rostro con la mano en un movimiento poco sutil.

-Ustedes sí que saben montarla-dijo-se que tienen su historia pero traten de guardar sus problemas personales para luego, ¿quieren?-se ablando y entonces se acerco a Vox-la verdad me asustaron por un momento, pensé que habías decidido ir en serio.  
-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?-pregunto, notando sus manos sobre la pantalla, por el daño no veía muy bien.  
-A mi padre no le gusta que haga esto, será solo un minuto.

Alastor observo impresionado como una luz blanquecida se manifestaba en las manos de Charley y el daño en Vox se iba reparando, siendo hija de Lucifer la gente esperaba el mal en ella y muchos tendían a olvidar que eso también significaba que era en parte un ser divino.

-Dios mío…-Vox parpadeo y se tanteo la cabeza-¡Es increíble!, ¡No me había sentido tan bien nunca!, ¡Muchas gracias!  
-No hay de que-sonrió la princesa.  
-¡Los demás no van a creerlo!-se marcho muy alegre, olvidado todo su enfado.  
-Ahora tú-Alastor retrocedió en el acto-descuida, no duele.  
-Alto, no…prefiero no ser tocado.  
-¿En serio?, ¡Ah, ya lo tengo!-se su bolsillo saco un blanquísimo pañuelo con una manzana bordada en una punta, lo mojo con agua de un cuenco y aplico allí su poder, lo escurrió y se lo entrego-ten, hazlo tu mismo.  
-…Gracias-tomo con cuidado el pañuelo.

Charley no le quito la vista de encima mientras frotaba sus heridas y Alastor se encontró siendo deliberadamente lento y cuidadoso para extender el momento, no había estado a solas con ellas desde aquella vez en el camino, ¿de que podrían hablar?, si era inteligente y la hacía reír, ¿podría lograr que terminase su canción para él?, ¿era el hotel aun algo siquiera en sus pensamientos?

-Charley…  
-Alastor…-se miraron, se rieron.  
-Disculpa, querida, tu primero.  
-En serio me asuste, por un momento pensé que si habías muerto.  
-¿Eso te habría apenado?, le pasa a todos, a muchos más de una vez.  
-A ti no te ha pasado y no es agradable.  
-Díselo a J.D.  
-Si me habría apenado, somos amigos.  
-Oh, ¿es eso lo que somos?-no fue su intención pero sonó despechado.  
-¡Por supuesto!, perdón pero…creí que no sería inteligente tratarte de forma distinta y que todos supieran que ya nos habíamos visto, los otros tienen muy mala impresión de ti, es decir, ¡Love dijo que pelearon por ver quién fingía matarte!  
-Tienes razón-la jaqueca desaparecía y podía pensar con más claridad-aquí tienes.  
-Puedes quedártelo.

Alastor clavo la vista en el pañuelo, casi sin venir a cuento recordó a otra jovencita soñadora pero con problemas con la que charlaba cuando era más joven, cuando estaba vivo, solo que él le había robado el pañuelo por cosas que no lograba comprender de si mismo entonces y, unos meses después, ella había muerto en sus brazos, por su mano, algo muy feo hizo clip dentro de su mente.

-¿Alastor?-Rosie entro-Vox nos dijo…oh, princesa.  
-Hola, vine a ayudar.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho, ¿podría dejarnos a solas, por favor?, tenemos cosas que hablar.  
-Necesitamos planear que hacer con los Von Eldrich.  
-En un momento estaré con el grupo.  
-De acuerdo, con permiso-le dedico una sonrisa a Alastor y salió.  
-Alastor…no puedes asesinarla aun-este dio un respingo-¡Oh, vamos, querido!, te conozco demasiado bien, las niñas alegres y con problemas son justo tu tipo, no tienes que negarlo conmigo.  
-Esperaba que fuese otra cosa-suspiro.  
-¿Querías que fuera otra cosa?  
-Tal vez…no lo sé…  
-Escucha, como fue tu primera muerte todos esperaran que estés fuera por al menos un par de semanas, en lo que regresas y te recuperas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien quiera buscarte en tu casa o en la torre de radio asique te esconderás en el emporio.  
-¿Qué?-la miro-¿no sería mejor quedarme aquí?  
-No ahora, no con ella por aquí.  
-Puedo soportarlo.  
-¿Eso crees?, dame el pañuelo.  
-No-se aparto.  
-Alastor, dame ese pañuelo.  
-¡No!-retrocedió, aferrándolo contra su pecho.  
-¡Justo de eso estoy hablando!, no has encontrado un solo pecador que se ajuste a tus preferencias desde que llegaste al Infierno, si te quedas aquí ahora que lo sabes, ¿te digo lo que sucederá?

No pudo retroceder mas, choco con la pared, él era el Demonio de la Radio, el terror del Infierno durante más de ochenta años, pero frente a Rosie no, con ella era un cervatillo asustado, peor, un niño solo y abandonado.

-Vas a estarla mirando, vas a estar pendiente de todo lo que hace, tendrás que ver como habla con otros y es amable con otros y se ríe con otros y lo odiaras, hasta que ocupe cada segundo de tus pensamientos, hasta que no puedas soportarlo más.  
-…y entonces la matare-le extendió el pañuelo, aun trato de retenerlo un poco antes de entregárselo.  
-Eso es, cariño-acaricio su rostro-vas a tenerla, te lo prometo, y será todo lo que sueñes y más, pero debemos esperar el momento apropiado.  
-Lo hare-asintió cabizbajo.  
-Franklin se va a ocupar de lo que necesites, asique no te preocupes más, sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien.  
-Lo sé.  
-Vamos, querido, sonríe para mí-lo hizo.

“Sonríe para que no puedan herirte”, su madre siempre lo decía y Rosie sabía exactamente que perillas girar para controlarle, ella tenía razón de todos modos, alejarse de Charley era lo más seguro para todos, para ella, pero principalmente para él.

Después de todo, estar lejos del cuartel también significaba alejarse de Rosie, quien había estado presionando demasiado a su alrededor en los últimos tiempos, tal vez pudiera respirar mejor ahora y entonces reflexionar y descubrir que era lo que realmente quería hacer con Charley, o al menos que era lo que quería hacer consigo mismo.  
\-----0-----


	22. Cenizas

En el Infierno las lluvias eran fenómenos meteorológicos tan imprevistos y desafortunados como las heladas, pero mucho más variados, a veces llovía sangre, a veces llovía acido, a veces llovían seres vivos, una vez incluso llovieron cruces pero nada superaba el pasmo de cuando simplemente llovía agua común y corriente…por cuatro meses seguidos; ese día en particular estaba lloviendo ceniza y Alastor, encerrado en casa de Franklin y Rosie desde hacia media semana, se preguntaba seriamente si sería posible morir de aburrimiento.

En su ultimo día en el cuartel había alcanzado a ver a Madame Curare en plena crisis de nervios porque Lucifer, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular el muy maldito, le anuncio que habría una nueva hambruna y le ordeno cerrar las despensas y su comedor en caso de saqueos, era una estrategia para debilitar a la población y que se calmase un poco del revuelo causado por los rumores, la pobre mujer lloraba a lagrima viva diciendo que no podía seguir, que lo único que estaban logrando era empeorar aún más las vidas de todos y que no era justo porque ella lo único que había tratado de hacer durante toda su muerte era compensar sus pecados en vida, a Alastor le sorprendió muchísimo porque era el primer caso de un pecador tratando activamente de redimirse que veía y hasta entonces no lo había creído posible.

-Por favor, tranquilízate-Charley le dio un vaso de agua-vamos a solucionarlo.  
-¿Cómo?, tu padre dio la orden, ¿Cómo evitaras que nos mate de hambre?  
-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda al Squad?-dijo Ángel de pronto-le dimos una paliza a John en el tiroteo, seguro cooperan.  
-Ya sé en que estas pensando, bebe-dijo Valentino-a ver, Curare, seca esas lagrimas que no te quedan, la verdad, ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de lo que diga Lucifer?

Según Lucifer la gente de Valentino asaltaba las tiendas durante las hambrunas, ¡pues eso harían!, la próxima vez que los demonios enviados desde Imp City fueran se iban a encontrar cara a cara con John, un pecador con aspecto de tiburón blanco, y su Squap, su banda de pecadores acuáticos, manejaban parte del mercado de armas en el Infierno y ahora trabajaban para Valentino asique les enviaría a custodiar las tiendas, tomar la comida antes de que otros lo hicieran y repartirla a la población.

De modo que los días siguientes las cosas comenzaron a calmarse otra vez en el pentagrama, pero nadie pasaba hambre.

Fue lo último de lo que Alastor se entero, desde entonces estaba enclaustrado, tenía su habitación allí y no diría que estaba incomodo pero no podía abrir las ventanas y ni siquiera podía encender la radio porque alguien podría estar pendiente de que volviera a aparecer su frecuencia, tampoco tenía con quien hablar porque Rosie se había quedado en el cuartel y Franklin ocupaba mucho de su tiempo en el emporio, acababa agotada al final del día, de modo que todo lo que podía hacer para distraerse era leer, jugar algunos juegos de mesa con su propia sombra o cocinar, lo que no alcanzaba para nada a una mente tan activa como la suya.

-“Eres única en verdad…”-tarareaba en baja voz, moviendo un poquito la cortina para ver la ceniza caer, no era como la nieve, no hacia frio pero sin duda causaría un montón de problemas-“encantadora Demon Belle…”, sí, eso.

Regreso a la mesa y escribió en una libreta, como sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez a Charley y necesitaba un escape creativo, estaba componiendo su propia versión de la canción que no había logrado oír completa, era algo burlona pero es que había seleccionado un ritmo diferente.

-“En cada demonio hay una causa perdida…”, ¿demasiado, quizás?-reprodujo su grabación-¿Cómo sabe ella lo que es un arcoíris?, yo apenas lo recuerdo.  
-¡Pero qué día!-Franklin entro y Alastor cerro de golpe la libreta-no es posible que nadie venga hoy asique cerré.  
-¡Día libre!-su rostro se ilumino-¡Podremos divertirnos juntos!  
-¡Correcto!-fue a mirar la olla en la cocina-esto huele muy bien, ¿ya está listo?  
-Sírvete cuanto gustes, querida.  
-No se cuan correcto es que estés cocinando mariscos cuando el Squap está repartiéndonos las provisiones-Alastor se echo a reír.  
-Considerando mi gusto por la carne de venado yo diría que es aceptable.  
-¿En que trabajas?-pregunto, Alastor se guardo la libreta.  
-Nada importante, realmente, notas para mi programa de radio para cuando pueda volver a transmitir.  
-Ya, quizás no lo entendería-dijo, comiendo un bocado-soy demasiado tonta.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-parpadeo confundido, al tiempo que algo divertido.  
-Todo el plan de Rosie contigo, mientras más lo pienso menos lo entiendo.  
-Es todo un asunto de poder-dijo, alzándose de hombros-hay un límite a lo que un demonio puede conseguir con los tratos porque la competencia es demasiada y fui tan lejos como pude por una porción de los Von Eldrich, no es algo que repetiría.  
-Pero este contrato y lo de manipular a Pentius, creo que me perdí en alguna parte y lo que te pasa con la princesa.  
-¿Cómo…?-algo curioso con la voz de Alastor era que su estática tendía a esfumarse en momentos de genuina emoción, se le notaba cierto acento entonces.  
-Rosie me dijo, me dijo, “No hagas un solo comentario sobre Charley Magne en su presencia, le tiene demasiado alterado”, pero si así está la cosa creo que en realidad necesitas hablar al respecto-Alastor solo bajo la mirada-¿ves como soy tonta y no entiendo?  
-No, Franklin-le sonrió-la verdad, creo que entiendes las cosas mejor que cualquiera, los del problema somos nosotros, no estoy listo para hablar de nada de esto.  
-¿Por qué no sales a caminar?-sugirió-así te despejas, se que te estás ahogando aquí dentro.  
-Se supone que estoy muerto.  
-Cúbrete, te daré una capucha de la tienda, además las calles están casi desiertas.  
-¿Qué me dices de esto?-agito sus dedos, haciendo oscilar la estática.  
-Seguro puedes mantenerla baja, ¡iré contigo!, ¿hace cuanto no salimos juntos?  
-Si Rosie se entera se enfadara.  
-Rosie no está aquí.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa picara, cierto, Rosie no estaba allí, ¡y con un demonio, ya estaba bueno!, necesitaba aire, necesitaba oír otras voces, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber cómo iban las cosas afuera y necesitaba desesperadamente matar a alguien.  
\-----0-----

La cuestión era esta, comenzó a explicar Alastor a Franklin en baja voz, su estática al mínimo, mientras caminaban trabajosamente por las calles cubiertas de ceniza, los tratos involucraban un intercambio asique si incluso Alastor decidiera pactar amistosamente con los otros Overlord para hacerse más poderoso, también haría más poderosos a sus rivales y ese no era el punto, los contratos por otra parte se habían dejado de hacer justamente porque eran una forma en que los pecadores robaban el poder ajeno, por medio de la triquiñuela del bote, y esto había creado a algunos de los Overlord más poderosos de la historia, de tal grupo Alastor solo dejo dos sobrevivientes: Bastian, porque fue el más débil de su tiempo, y Love Azathoth, quien estaba protegido por su conexión con los Von Eldrich y, lo admitía, podría matarle si se lo propusiese; el tiempo pasaba, Alastor no se estaba haciendo precisamente más joven, nunca pudo actualizarse como Vox ni sabía controlar grandes volúmenes de individuos como Valentino, era realmente cuestión de tiempo para que alguien comenzara a sospechar que no se merecía toda la reputación que había cosechado.

La loca idea de una revolución por parte de Velvet le dio a Rosie la oportunidad que estuvo esperando, la oportunidad de hacer que los Overlord firmaran un contrato y gracias a Sir Pentius, al muñeco de voodoo, ese contrato incluyo una clausula secreta por la cual, si la serpiente caía, el ultimo en firmar recibiría el poder de cada uno de los firmantes conforme murieran, ya fuera de forma permanente o temporal, y ese último era el mismo Alastor, tan solo esperaban el momento optimo.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

Su estrategia involucraba una sincronía despiadada, lo iban a hacer en el punto más alto de la lucha, quizás incluso cuando estuviesen frente al mismísimo Lucifer, fácilmente ella podría excusarse y quedarse en el dirigible de Guerra con Sir Pentius, era la más débil en todo caso, Alastor solo tendría que cuidar de si mismo mientras el enemigo hacia el trabajo sucio y con todo ese poder se volvería imparable.

-El contrato dice que no pueden herir a los Magne.  
-Seré más fuerte que la magia en ese papel para el final.  
-¿Y mataras a la princesa entonces?  
-…discúlpame unos minutos, querida.

Un demonio salió tambaleándose de un club cercano, probablemente el pobre diablo ni siquiera supo que le paso cuando fue repentinamente arrastrado al callejón y apuñalado veintidós veces, estaba bien muerto cuando Alastor le arranco un brazo de cuajo y comenzó a comerlo, Franklin le miro con una mescla de desconcierto y pena.

-Tienes que decirme que te sucede, Alastor.  
-Nada me sucede-dijo, la sangre y la ceniza formaban un alquitrán espeso en el suelo.  
-Usualmente los dejas vivos mientras los comes, ¡y este tipo salió de un club!, podrías estar comiéndote a un drogadicto por lo que sabes.  
-No me estas ayudando-bajo el brazo.  
-No me estas dejando ayudarte-se sentó a su lado y froto su brazo-a ver… Rosie dijo que la princesa era tu tipo, bonita, sonriente, aunque con problemas, y que cantaba.  
-Tiene la más maravillosa de las voces…  
-Asique debes querer matarla y comerla más de lo que has querido con nadie desde que estas aquí-Alastor se encogió-o más bien…no quieres, tus instintos te gritan que sí pero tu…mente, tu corazón…¿Por qué no quieres?  
-…Porque no regresaría-suspiro, sacándolo al fin-es nativa, es…como una luz, si la apago no regresara jamás y estoy tan cansado-se cubrió el rostro para que no viera como desaparecía su sonrisa-Dios mío, estoy muy cansado.

El tiempo es el gran enemigo en el Infierno, si uno buscaba encontraría que existían muy pocas almas con más de cuatro siglos porque llegaba a volverse intolerable y tarde o temprano, casi siempre temprano, todas sufrían una crisis de edad avanzada, aquellos espíritus de más de un siglo que mostraban tanta entereza era porque lo habrían superado, ya fuera aferrándose a un propósito como Sir Pentius o por el desvanecimiento de su identidad como Love Azathoth, pero el único propósito en la vida de Alastor fue entretenerse, un vicio fugaz que, cual droga barata, le satisfacía cada vez menos, y su identidad, su pasado y su carácter como persona, formaban todo lo que creía podía ser: un asesino serial, un caníbal, un maestro del voodoo, un presentador de radio, un hombre sin lazos.

Y luego Charley apareció y no fue solo que se pareciera tanto al tipo de persona que sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él, el tipo de persona que fantaseaba le daría la paz de un propósito solo para acabar cortada en pedazos, reducida a un alivio momentáneo, un sacrificio a su monstruosa naturaleza hasta que la siguiente apareciera o comenzara a buscarla, era que había llegado en el peor momento posible y no habría una siguiente; ¿Qué podía hacer él realmente?, ¿ofrecerse a los arcángeles y terminar con todo de una vez?, casi lo había intentado el año anterior pero al fallar fue corriendo enseguida a confesarse con Rosie, como un niño.

-¿Sabes, Franklin?, cuando era niño solo había dos cosas buenas en mi vida-dijo, buscando componerse un poco, aunque solo logro cubrir su rostro de sangre y ceniza-la radio y mi madre, ella sonreía todo el tiempo y creo que esperaba que así no notase los moretones.

\-----0  
De ella aprendió los rudimentos del voodoo, a cocinar, el amor por la música y lo importante de una actitud positiva para sortear los retos de la vida, en cuanto a su padre…él le enseño a cazar, aunque dejo de llevarle con él luego de pillarlo destripando una gallina, ¡Oh, vaya que le golpeo ese día!, ¡Y a su madre por llenar su mente de “supercherías”!, Alastor le habría dicho que no estaba tratando de hacer magia con la gallina, solo quería verla por dentro, pero eso le habría valido otro golpe y a los siete años ya había aprendido muy bien donde estaban los limites en esa casa.

Tenía nueve cuando paso, estaba escuchando la radio, embelesado con la más reciente banda de jazz y riendo de los divertidos comentarios del presentador, cuando estallo una discusión entre sus padres en la cocina, subió el volumen y prácticamente se abrazo al aparato para ignorarlo, solo tenía que aguantar, pronto su padre se iría y podría correr a abrazar a su madre y ayudarle a limpiar sus heridas y ella le aseguraría que todo estaba bien, porque era fuerte como el acero y los Loa no le darían nada que no pudiera resistir; pero algo fue diferente ese día, de pronto la escucho gritar.

-¡A mi hijo no!-con una rabia que no le conocía.  
-¡Suelta eso, mujer!, ¡Estás loca!, respondió su padre, una insólita nota de pánico en su voz, Alastor se aparto de la radio.  
-¡No te vas a llevar a mi hijo!-la música estaba demasiado fuerte para oír los estertores de una garganta ahogada en sangre.

Alastor se precipito a la cocina, su madre estaba sentada, respirando con agitación, su padre yacía con un cuchillo enterrado en el cuello, se parecía demasiado a un pollo degollado, tanto por el ángulo como por su expresión estúpida, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que estuviera muerto, de hecho le alegro, camino hasta su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Al, cariño, ¿ayudas a mamá a limpiar?-asintió.

Fue suficiente para él pero demasiado para ella, aunque cortaron el cuerpo e incluso cocinaron y comieron algunas partes porque era una forma más efectiva de librarse de la evidencia, su madre no tenia madera de asesina y su conducta se fue volviendo más y más errática con el paso de los meses, hasta terminar levantando sospechas sobre la desaparición de su esposo entre los parientes de este; la policía encontró huesos en el jardín, ella confeso el asesinato pero no el canibalismo y la forma en que se reí mientras hablaba basto para determinar que estaba loca y el juez ordeno que fuera encerrada en un manicomio.

Alastor paso los siguientes años dando vueltas en el sistema, incapaz de ajustarse a las muchas familias de acogida por las que paso y escapando a cada oportunidad para tratar de ver a su madre, pero esta rehuía las visitas asique solo intercambiaban cartas, siempre decían lo mismo, “Conviértete en alguien y no dejes de sonreír”, asique eventualmente lo hizo, era un chico atractivo y cuando se ponía en ello resultaba encantador, también era inteligente, lo suficiente para alejar de él las sospechas por las mascotas muertas o un par de incendios misteriosos.

Cuando tenía dieciséis y estudiaba con una beca le llego un telegrama, su madre se había suicidado, al parecer mordiendo sus brazos hasta abrirse las venas, cuando Alastor fue a verle a la morque le pareció que sonreía; un par de meses después una alumna de su salón, una chica optimista aunque con problemas, fue hallada muerta en el pantano y le faltaba una mano, esa fue su primera.  
\-----0  
-Franklin… necesito hacer algo, pero debo ir solo.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Creo que es la primera decisión que tomo por mi mismo en décadas, y debo ir antes de que comience a dudar.  
-De acuerdo, te veré en el emporio.

De modo que se regreso sola, la ceniza había dejado de caer, pero al llegar al emporio se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, más no forzada…diantres, un ladrón habría sido preferible.

-¿Rosie?  
-¡¿Dónde estabas?!, casi me da un ataque, ¿Dónde está Alastor?  
-Necesitaba salir.  
-No quiero saber que estupidez hiciste, ¿Dónde está?  
-No lo sé, dijo que debía hacer algo-se enojo-y se puede cuidar él solo, déjalo en paz.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-¿De qué va todo esto realmente, eh?, ¿para qué necesita Alastor más poder?  
-¡Para sobrevivir!, ¡Para protegernos!  
-¿Protegernos o protegerte?-Rosie se puso rígida-lo sabía, todo ese acto maternal tuyo esta volviéndole loco, le tiene muy confundido, pero lo cierto es que le vez como un arma, como esa horrible espada que conseguiste, ¿te has detenido a pensar que podría no soportar todo el poder que quieres darle?  
-Cuidado, Franklin…  
-¡No estamos en el exterminio!, ¡No puedes empujarme fuera como hiciste con nuestros padres y hermanos!  
-Quieres que Alastor muera, ¿no es eso?  
-¡Cállate!-Rosie retrocedió-¡Ya no voy a dejar que me manipules también!, se acabo, ¿oyes?, le voy a decir a Alastor lo que haces y nos vamos a alejar de ti.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida, fue abruptamente detenida por la hoja serrada del arma sagrada atravesándole hasta salir por su vientre.  
\-----0-----  
Alastor levanto la vista al ver caer más ceniza, estaba caminando de regreso al emporio y casi llegaba, le pareció que esta ceniza era distinta, era más oscura, y entonces escucho el familiar y encantador bramido del fuego pero venia…oh, no.

-¡Franklin!-corrió el último tramo, el emporio estaba ardiendo-¿Rosie?

Usualmente un incendio atrae a muchos espectadores pero la lluvia de ceniza había congestionado la ciudad y dejado a casi todo el mundo en sus casas, por lo que la calle estaba solitaria y Rosie, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos, era la única frente a la tienda en llamas.

-Rosie…-se transfiguro-“¿Quién?”  
-Nativos-sollozo, lágrimas negras brotaban de sus cuencas vacías-con el símbolo de sus Magne, no vas a alcanzarlos.  
-“Tratare”  
-¡Alastor!-le detuvo-tenían armas sagradas…

Volvió a mirar a Franklin, casi parecía dormida, casi parecía sonreír pero estaba…cayó de rodillas ante Rosie, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué la había dejado sola?, ¡Estaban en medio de una maldita guerra!, también podría haberse preguntado qué sentido tenía quemar el emporio o porque Rosie estaba allí justo ese día pero estaba demasiado conmocionado para esos cuestionamientos.

-…lo siento…  
-Me alegra que no estuvieses aquí-dijo rosando su rostro-pero mi hermana…mi única hermana se ha ido, estoy sola ahora.  
-No lo estas-la abrazo-ganaremos esto, Rosie, seré más fuerte que los Overlord, los Von Eldrich o los Magne-le estrecho-los matare a todos y no quedara nadie en el Infierno que sea una amenaza para ti.

Rosie se apoyo en el hombro de Alastor, se diría que lloraba pero de poder ver su rostro habría sabido que estaba sonriendo.  
\-----0-----


	23. Contramedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tomar un breve descanso porque tengo un pequeño lio con el orden de acontecimientos para los ultimos episodios y no quiero hecharlo a perder, asique ya volvere al rato.  
> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y atencion, son geniales nn

Retrocedamos un poco.

Velvet necesitaba hablar con Blitzo pues necesitaban su ayuda de nuevo, pero este había roto su teléfono por lo que tuvo que ir a buscarlo a Imp City en apropiada facha de turista.

No muchos pecadores iban a Imp City, era territorio de nativos pero tampoco estaba prohibido, simplemente ignoro las miradas de sorpresa y desconfianza de los demonios y se llego al edificio de oficinas donde estaba la sede de I.M.P, una pareja de Imp estaba en la recepción y Velvet los identifico como Millie y Moxxie, Blitzo le había contado algunas cosas sobre ellos.

-¡Vamos, suéltala!-Moxxie estaba tratando de quitarle a Loona un arma de la boca-¡Suéltala, Loona!  
-¿No prefieres esta pelotita?-tentaba Mollie-¡Oh!, hola, bienvenida a I.M.P.  
-Hola, vine a ver a Blitzo.  
-El jefe está en una junta ahora, tendrás que…  
-¡Ja!-Moxxie logro recuperar el arma, pero luego la cachorra se le echo encima-¡Aah, no!, ¡Quítamela, quítamela!  
-¡Louny!, ¡Suéltalo, niña mala!

Velvet aprovecho para escabullirse hacia la puerta marcada claramente como “Sala de Juntas”

-¿Cómo diablos pronuncias esto?-le escucho.  
-“Eca-megore”-respondió otra voz, suave, afectada, que proyecto escalofríos por su columna-el acento aquí.  
-¡¿Qué rayos, Blitzo?!-abrió la puerta de golpe.  
-¡Vaya!, nos descubrieron-rio el Príncipe Stolas-que desafortunado.  
-Lo puedo explicar.  
-¡Pues hazlo!  
-Es…bueno, no es tan…lo que paso fue que…-Stolas ululo, divertido, tomo a Blitzo del rostro y le planto un beso en los labios.  
-¿Esto te lo aclara, jovencita?-ella dio media vuelta y se fue.  
-¡Velvet!

La alcanzo en el elevador, derrapo y logro colarse antes de que se cerrara.

-No es lo que crees, Vel.  
-Ahorita no creo nada.  
-Vino a buscarme cuando deje de responder sus llamadas-explico, un poco atropelladamente-se ofreció a instruirme sobre los conjuros del libro, fue tan insistente que pensé que si le hablaba claramente podría sacármelo de encima pero fue justo lo opuesto.  
-¿Te acostaste con él otra vez?-puso cara de culpable-¡Blitzo!  
-¡No es tan malo!  
-¡Me corto el cuello!  
-¡Tu le apuntabas a su hija con un arma!  
-¡Ella le apuntaba a Valentino!-gritarse no llevaba a ningún lado, trato de calmarse-por Dios, Blitzo, no me digas que te gusta.  
-En realidad es tierno cuando no actúa por la fuerza.  
-No le sorprendió verme-cayó en la cuenta-¿tu le…?  
-¡Diablos, no!, de mi se podrán decir muchas cosas pero no que soy un delator…se entero solito.

Stolas tenía la capacidad de ver el pasado, de hecho era su don original y uno no podría calcular cuan útil era realmente, con este don podía resolver enigmas, develar secretos y era así como sabía exactamente de qué forma debían usarse las armas originales, tan solo tuvo que pasear un poco por la sala saqueada para comprender que algo realmente grande estaba pasando.

-Tuvo muchos problemas Lucifer quería desplumarlo con agua hirviendo pero la princesa intervino, ahora pretende estar investigando el asunto.  
-Esas son buenas noticias.  
-No, son parte de las malas-dijo-lo obligaron a entregar el mando de sus legiones a Sothoth Von Eldrich.  
-Oh, no…  
-Las buenas noticias es que ahora Stolas quiere unírsenos-Velvet le miro perpleja-está harto de la falta de respeto hacia los demonios quiméricos y los pequeños, dice que eso propicio la decadencia de su raza y quizás sea pura basura, ¡pero hey!, mejor con nosotros que en nuestra contra.

No se podía discutir esa lógica, ojala pero no, Stolas seguía siéndole un motivo de pesadillas y casi creía sentir esa garra en su cuello de nuevo peor ahora no podían desairarle y que les expusiera.

-Ok, dile que está dentro.  
-¡Grandioso!-el elevador llego abajo.  
-¡Pero que no se me acerque!-salió y recordó para que había venido-¿puedes abrir portales en la residencia Von Eldrich?  
-Hace un minuto te habría dicho que era imposible pero ahora tenemos un hechicero particular, déjame consultarle.  
-¡Consigue un teléfono!-le grito, antes de que el elevador volviera a cerrarse.

Iba de vuelta cuando alguien le atrapo y la empujo detrás de una tienda, el desconocido llevaba una capucha cubierta de ceniza y sangre.

-¿Qué quieres?-percibió la estática-¿Alastor?  
-Perdona por asustarte, querida.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Me urge tratar un asunto contigo.  
-Espera, ¿Cómo me hallaste?-miro alrededor que no hubiera nadie-¿y cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que te vieran?, ¿y porque la sangre?  
-¡Velvet!-le sobresalto-con gusto te hablare otro día sobre lo que puedes hacer con un muñeco Voodoo y un portal entre sombras, y tome un aperitivo rápido, eso es obvio, ahora por favor escúchame.  
-Ok…-¿pero qué pasaba con él ahora?  
-¿Sabes disparar un arma de cañón largo?  
-¿Qué?, eh…sí, claro-Valentino le había dado lecciones, aunque a la hora de elegir un arma propia prefirió una pequeña.  
-¡Excelente!, ¿sabes portar un objeto oculto?-se refería a la acción de muchos demonios con un mínimo de magia de hacer aparecer y desaparecer un objeto pequeño o mediano, como el micrófono de Alastor.  
-Si sé, Vox me enseño-lo usaba para llevar su laptop.  
-¡Perfecto!-hizo aparecer su rifle-necesito que lo guardes por mí.  
-¡¿Qué?!, pero esto…  
-¡Sin preguntas, querida!-se lo dio-solo escucha: si llegado el final todo sale mal, si pierdo el control-se levanto el flequillo-sabes donde apuntar.  
-Alastor…-el ciervo se alejo-¡Espera!, ¿Por qué yo?  
-¡Tu trataste de matarme primero!-le dijo, esbozando la sonrisa más extraña que le había visto, era casi dulce-considéralo una segunda oportunidad.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de sombras y se alejo rápidamente, Velvet no entendía nada y las noticias que recibió al volver al cuartel solo aumentaron su confusión.  
\-----0-----  
Desde el punto de vista de Rosie, quien volvió más decidida y afilada que nunca tras ver por el entierro de su hermana, el incendio del emporio correspondía a una movida de parte de Lucifer como parte de su plan para estresarles a todos y aumentar las bajas durante el exterminio, solo había que verlo desde su perspectiva: Alastor estaba muerto, fuera del juego por algunos días pero también oculto en algún lugar donde no podía ser alcanzado, era el momento perfecto para eliminar a su única alianza conocida, el plan original debía involucrar matar a ambas hermanas y, quizás, obligarlas antes a revelar donde ocultaban el cuerpo de Alastor para acabarlo también, en cualquier caso la sola eliminación de Rosie, la más débil de los Overlord, habría generado un vacío de poder que los aspirantes habrían tratado de llenar de inmediato.

Pero eso no fue lo que paso, Franklin había perecido y Ciudad Pentagrama había perdido al mayor puesto distribuidor de artículos variados en más de un siglo, pero Rosie vivía y lo único que todos pensaban era el terror que Alastor desataría sobre los responsables en cuanto regresara del abismo.

-Tengo que acercarme más a mi padre-Charley se sentía muy afectada con la situación-¡Si hubiera sabido que haría esto les habría advertido!  
-Se que así es, querida-Rosie realmente no parecía culpar a nadie aparte del mismo Lucifer-ahora solo podemos fortificar nuestra posición.  
-¿Crees que ataquen a otro de nosotros?-pregunto Vox.  
-No lo descartaría, pero ya he tomado medidas para ello.

No hacía falta preguntar a que se refería, Alastor no estaba con ellos, y deseaba que se enfocasen en el siguiente paso de la operación: apoderarse por la fuerza de Harold y Helsa Von Eldrich y seria entonces cuando todos sabrían que estaban en una guerra abierta, pero la información traída por Velvet obligaba a reconsiderar los planes, ya habían comenzado a circular rumores entre el pentagrama y sus diferentes facciones poco a poco se iban uniendo, comprendiendo que estaban siendo parte de algo más grande que todos ellos, pero si ahora les arrojaban a las legiones infernales les aplastarían antes de poder reaccionar.

-No si me tienen también-dijo Charley.  
-Princesa, espere…  
-Sabes que tengo razón, Love, si, mi padre enfurecería si me secuestran pero no permitiría un ataque masivo a la ciudad conmigo en el fuego cruzado.  
-Una movida peligrosa-dijo Rosie-pero que nos dejaría jugar en nuestros términos.  
-Incluso si tomamos a los chicos Von Eldrich algunos podríamos zafarnos de esto-dijo Everclear-pero con la princesa no habrá donde ocultarnos, su cólera caerá por igual sobre todos.  
-Es cierto, es un paso que no podemos dar si no estamos todos comprometidos-dijo Sir Pentius.  
-¡Armas sagradas!-estallo Bastian, le miraron-¡Tienen putas armas sagradas!, ¿Por qué soy el único que piensa en ello?  
-La verdad-dijo J.D-como no me confirmen que también te llevan al abismo…  
-¡Ese no es el asunto!  
-Nadie quiere morir permanentemente aquí-dijo Valentino-¡Yo menos, voy a casarme!, ¿pero que se supone que haremos al respecto?, los contrabandistas de acero sagrado son más esquivos que las cucarachas, ¡y se de eso!  
-Ya debería estar de vuelta-dijo Rosie, le miraron.

Unos minutos después, Alastor se apareció en la sala en medio de sombras, estas se dispersaron rápidamente y el ciervo arrojo ante ellos a dos chicas fuertemente atadas, una estaba amordazada, llevaba bata de laboratorio, las gafas rotas y el cabello blanco revuelto, la otra estaba muerta.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo Charley.  
-¡Querido, te dije que las trajeras vivas a ambas!  
-Hubo resistencia-se excuso.  
-Por todos los Cielos-dijo Valentino-¡Son Margo y Sasha!, estas dos forman parte del contrabando sagrado.  
-Querrás decir que monopolizan el mercado-dijo Alastor, alzando en vivo a la de blanco-por ordenes de Lucifer.  
-¿Qué?  
-Asique ya confesaron-dijo Rosie, acercándose amenazadoramente al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.  
-Esta lo hizo en cuanto le partí el cuello a su amiguita-le zafo la mordaza-a ver, Margo, querida, diles lo que me dijiste o iras a hacerle compañía.

A trompicones y apenas comprensible por el llanto, les conto: si uno lo pensaba bien, si uno lo pensaba realmente bien, que el acero de arcángel fuera tan escaso y caro resultaba un sinsentido, los arcángeles dejaban cientos de lanzas abandonadas y los exterminios venían ocurriendo desde hacía siglos, tendría que haber de sobra pero, ¿eso de que serviría?, sería el equivalente al mundo actual con sus armas nucleares, pon un arma final en manos de todo el mundo y veras como nadie la usa por temor a una reacción en cadena, el Infierno tendría paz, tensión hasta las nubes pero paz, y esa no era la idea.

Por eso Lucifer, en una de sus más brillantes artimañas, tenía un equipo especial de demonios y pecadores que recolectaban las lanzas al final de los exterminios y lo hacían con gran eficiencia, solo el 1% de todo el acero sagrado se quedaba en el Pentagrama, en el ilusorio “mercado negro” manejado por Sasha, quien recolectaba las armas y manejaba a los clientes pesados, y Margo, que había recibido acceso a las formulas para fundir el acero en otra variedad de objetos, su pequeño puesto daba a los pecadores la sensación de que aquello era algo que les correspondía y que podían controlar, cuando lo cierto es que la mayor parte del acero estaba en el palacio de Lucifer, convertido en exquisitas piezas de arte que debían recordarle un poco a su hogar y un puñado de armas para sus seguidores más leales.

-En resumen-dijo Rosie-no hay grandes reservas de armas sagradas, ni siquiera para una decima de una decima de las legiones, y las armas que hay en la ciudad-sonrió con perversidad-ahora son nuestras.  
-Por favor, es suficiente-dijo Charley, adelantándose.

Esperaba que Alastor soltara a Margo y retrocediera, con la actitud de ciervo nervioso que presentaba en su presencia ante los demás, pero en vez de eso retuvo a su presa, la sonrisa que exhibía era demasiado aterradora y no le gusto, pero no podía culparle de estar enfadado por lo ocurrido con Franklin.

-Alastor, bájala, por favor, ella va a cooperar con nosotros, ¿verdad?  
-¡Si, si, lo hare!, ¡Por favor, no quiero que me coman!  
-Estas demasiado delgada para mi gusto, querida, pero tal vez pruebe algo de tu amiga-Margo lloro más fuerte.  
-¡Es mi novia y le partiste el cuello!  
-¡Cálmate un poco, Al!-le pidió Velvet.  
-Bájala.  
-¿Es una orden, princesa?  
-Te lo estoy pidiendo, como amiga-Alastor solo extendió su sonrisa.  
-Puedes bajarla ahora, querido-dijo Rosie, la dejo caer entonces.

Charley no lo noto porque fue directo a desatar a Margo y ayudarla pero en ese momento todos los Overlord comprendieron que algo fundamental había cambiado en el equilibrio de poder, esa no era Rosie haciendo una solicitud condescendiente y gentil con la que Alastor bromearía para después llevarla a cabo a su ritmo, esa era la más débil de ellos dando una orden directa al más fuerte de ellos y siendo obedecida en el acto.

Velvet se adelanto para ayudar a Charlet, que intentaba levantar a Margo y llevarla a otra habitación, al pasar al lado de Alastor miro de soslayo su rostro, esa sonrisa rara de nuevo, la primera vez le pareció que era dulce, y por eso fue rara, pero ahora que la veía bien comprendió que en realidad estaba viendo una sonrisa triste, del tipo que encaja bien en alguien que ha aceptado risueñamente su amargo destino.

Comenzaba a entender.  
\-----0-----


	24. Recuerden: Estamos en el Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkA: cuando creias entender por donde iban los tiros te acuerdas de un infeliz llamado Lucifer y la trama se returcer, esta no e suan recta final, es una dolorosa y accidentada curva final.

-La pregunta del millón-dijo Charley, clavando sus ojos de fuego en los hermanos-¿Cómo se mata a un Von Eldrich?  
\-----0-----  
Dos días antes…

Mientras Rosie planeaba los movimientos principales, quedo en manos de Sir Pentius y su genio bélico preparar a las tropas para cuando todo se destapase.

La comunicación era la clave y en el Infierno esta se asentaba sobre dos pilares: Alastor y Vox, pero les necesitaban en la misma frecuencia, eso significaba que Vox requería un adaptador de señales y Alastor, era la parte chunga, una actualización; Pentius lo discutió muchísimo con Baxter antes de abordar al ciervo con una detallada lista de ventajas y razones, convencidos de que lucharían contra una obstinada oposición, pero Alastor solo les escucho con paciencia, miro a Rosie, ella asintió y él se alzo de hombros.

Ahora estaban ambos Overlords en manos de sus respectivos mecánicos…claro que llamar a Baxter “mecánico” era desestimarle un poco, a diferencia de Vox los componentes electrónicos de Alastor estaban confusamente mesclados en su anatomía, sostenidos entre músculos, tejido y nervios por magia y las ilógicas leyes de la naturaleza demoniaca, asique Baxter desempeñaba más bien la labor de un cirujano y viéndole cortar el pecho de Alastor y sacar piezas sangrantes, Vox comenzó a entender que nunca se hubiera actualizado…hasta ahora.

-Me temía esto, esa última pelea sobre esforzó tu cuerpo, tienes una bujía rota.  
-Con que de allí veía esa comezón.  
-Sera mejor que remplace toda, también los filtros, tardaremos más pero será menos probable que rechaces las piezas nuevas.  
-En cuanto termine aquí te asistiré-dijo Pentius-si es que Alastor lo permite.  
-Lo que haga falta.

Vox apretó los puños, generando algunas chispas, aquello de verdad le estaba enloqueciendo.

-Jamás imagine que echaría de menos tu maldito ruido.  
-¿Mi ruido?  
-La audiencia cautiva, la música irritante, ahora eres puro sonido blanco-Alastor no dijo nada-mira, lo entiendo.  
-¡Oh!, ¿lo haces?  
-Perdiste a alguien, de haber sido ese gato o la pequeña ciclope probablemente estarías furioso pero estas…triste, y como sigues sonriendo es condenadamente horrible, es claro que Franklin significaba mucho para ti.  
-Era como una hermana…  
-No voy a decirte que lo superes, eso no pasara, pero sobreponte porque, aunque odie decirlo, te necesitamos más que nunca, a ti, no al jodido autómata sonriente que estas interpretando.  
-Ah, el buen Vox, tan cálido y comprensivo.  
-¡Hablo en serio!  
-¡No te muevas!-ordeno Pentius-¡Casi me haces cortar una conexión!  
-Se que lo haces, viejo amigo, y de verdad lo aprecio pero, créeme, soy por quien menos deberías preocuparte.  
-Me preocupa que nuestras almas acaben en el abismo.  
-Sacara la caja de voz ahora-dijo Baxter-terminen su plática después.  
-Espera-Alastor detuvo un momento su mano-no cambies eso.  
-Solo voy a limpiarla.  
-Bien, me necesitan a mí, ¿no es verdad?

Vox gruño pero le concedió la última palabra porque vino acompañada de algunas risas enlatadas y eso era alentador, sus ajustes acabaron pronto pero Alastor estaría allí al menos durante otra hora y no podía quedarse, había un millar de antenas en la ciudad que necesitaban recalibrarse.

Alastor lo vio salir, luego se concentro en el techo, la bombilla le hizo pensar en su viejo estudio de radio en Nueva Orleans y la luz que le indicaba que estaban al aire, eso tiro de sus labios en una sonrisa nostálgica.

Pensó en Charley.  
\-----0-----

Al día siguiente, en los jardines de la mansión Von Eldrich, Charley pensaba en Alastor, pensaba en demasiados cosas, en sus ilusiones infantiles y los duros golpes de madures que tuvo que darse para al fin ver progresos, en la loca facilidad con que los pecadores se sacrificaban a ellos, sus semejantes y sus posesiones, en el deleite con que su padre les miraba y atormentaba, los humanos eran raros y ella había nacido allí, ¿porque le era tan difícil entender las cosas entonces?...no, no era eso, si que entendía las cosas, lo que le costaba era aceptarlas.

-¿Sabes?-la voz de Harold le saco de sus divagaciones-eres mucho más interesante ahora.  
-En verdad-dijo Helsa-sin las tonterías ni las canciones, mira esa cara-le pico la mejilla con una uña afiladísima-casi parece que quieres matarnos.  
-¿Casi?  
-Tal vez nos sorprendiste antes pero te conozco-dijo Harold, picándole también-hay demasiadas capaz de azúcar y algodón sobre ese fuego.  
-El azúcar y el algodón se queman, ¡paren de tocarme!-se levanto pero su prometido le sujeto del brazo-¡Harold!  
-Tú vas a ser mi esposa y si quiero tocarte voy a tocar, y si mi hermana quiere tocarte también lo hará.  
-Mi padre…-farfullo, Helsa estallo en una fea risotada.  
-¡Lucifer!, ese bufón está desesperado por arañar un poco de nuestro poder-la sujeto del otro brazo-te está sacrificando pero le haremos lamentar el día que cayó del Cielo.  
-Quiero que me suelten, ¡ya!-se les desprendió con imprevisible fuerza-¡Love!  
-¡Princesa!-el Overlord se puso entre ellos y levanto una muralla de fuego para detenerles.  
-¿Cómo te atreves?  
-Ustedes ya no son mis amos.  
-Y no lo serán nunca más-dijo Charley, apretando con rabia las marcas en sus brazos-hagámoslo.  
-Adelante-dijo Love, convocando un fuego diferente.

Esas flamas magenta le servían como un medio de comunicación a larga distancia, porque todo tipo de onda se estropeaba en los predios Von Eldrich, los hermanos tuvieron medio segundo para notar eso antes de que un portal se abriese a sus espaldas, a medio metro sobre el suelo, unos tentáculos negros salieron de allí, los atraparon y los arrastraron dentro.

-¡Con permiso!-J.D.Comet salto frente a Charley-¿Puedo, princesa?-ella asintió y dejo que la cargasen cual si fuera un saco.  
-¡Deprisa!-exclamo Love, haciendo saltar fuego por todas partes.  
-¡Tengo a la princesa, jaja!-y la princesa había tremendo esfuerzo para no morirse de risa-¡Tengo a la princesa!  
-¡Charley!-alcanzo a ver a su impactada madre, en compañía de Nyarla Von Eldrich.  
-¡Por si no quedo claro!-grito J.D, saltando al portal-¡Esto es un secuestro, Wooo!

Love salto por el portal de ultimo, a tiempo antes de que se cerrase, ahora estaban en una sala amplia y vacía, uno de los muchos refugios subterráneos dentro del pentagrama.

-“¡Sean bienvenidos!”-saludo Alastor a los hermanos, su imagen en modo: amenaza total-“¡Que honor gozar de su excelsa compañía!”  
-¡Bien, hecho, Blitzy!-Stolas daba palmadas al Impo-estoy orgulloso.  
-Yeeey-dijo este, la presión de conjurar un portal a un lugar donde nunca estuvo y a través de la barrera eldricha le habia dejado atontado-¿me puedo desmayar ahora?  
-Apenas y puedo creer lo que hice-dijo Love, su flama ondulando excitada.  
-¡Fue genial!, ¡Debieron ver sus caras!  
-¿Se divirtieron?-dijo Bastian, mirándoles con aprensión.  
-Tu novio fue todo un caballero, eres muy afortunado-eso le cambio el humor.  
-¡Charley!-logro gritar Harold, ya que Alastor comenzaba a soltarles-¡¿Qué significa esto?!  
-¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón!-grito Helsa, acto seguido ambos hermanos se retorcieron de dolor.

Un circulo arcano relucía a su alrededor ahora, las gemas encantadas encendidas ante las palabras de Stolas.

-Esas son catorce atmosferas-dijo, tras concluir el conjuro-mientras más peleen peor será al presión.  
-La pregunta del millón-dijo Charley, clavando sus ojos de fuego en los hermanos-¿Cómo se mata a un Von Eldrich?  
-¿Acero sagrado?-sugirió Alastor, mirando la jaula mágica con profundo interés.  
-De hecho las armas sagradas se vuelven polvo contra ellos, mi padre les habría exterminado hace siglos de ser tan fácil.  
-El problema no es la herramienta-dijo Love Azathoth-es el momento.

Dado que los Von Eldrich precedían en existencia a los pecadores, a los monstruos a Lucifer y tal vez incluso a Dios mismo, uno podría preguntarse porque solo existían cuatro de ellos en todo momento de la historia, ¿Por qué no se habían multiplicado hasta invadir cada rincón de disponible?, bien, la razone estaba en que los cuatro Von Eldrich eran meramente la extensión física de una misma entidad que escapara del pozo del caos primigenio, siendo así cuatro facetas del mismo ser que se distinguían como individuos pero compartían una misma fuerza vital; dividirles les debilitaba y si matabas a uno los demás se hacían más fuertes, por eso siempre eran cuatro, los dos adultos y los dos jóvenes, estando los primeros condenados a inmolarse eventualmente, cuando dos más jóvenes fueran necesarios para mantener integro su poder, todo el tema del compromiso con los Magne no era solo por recuperar su territorio, buscaban una salida al ciclo de renovación en que estaban atrapados.

-En estos momentos son más fuertes que sus padres pero aun no están listos para soportar la mayor parte del poder que pueden tener.  
-Lo más inteligente será retenerles por ahora-concluyo Charley-príncipe Stolas, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede retenerlos?  
-Depende de ellos, en realidad-ululo la lechuza de forma maligna-esta jaula puede generar hasta doscientas atmosferas lo que, por supuesto, reduciría sus cuerpos a pulpa, supongo que no son tan estúpidos como para no saber cuándo ceder.  
-No lo son, ¿verdad, Harold, Helsa?

Verlos así de asustados le transmitió un confuso placer, esos dos le habían estado atormentando desde que los tres eran niños y si por cualquier motivo se escapaban iban a vengarse de forma horrible, conocía muy bien el salvajismo de Helsa, la perversidad sin límites de Harold y el habito de los Von Eldrich de no matar a sus víctimas hasta sumirlas en una completa locura pero de todos modos…de todos modos…

-Se los encargo entonces-le dijo al príncipe-vayamos con los demás.  
-Por aquí, princesa-guio Love, Alastor se adelanto.  
-¡Preparados todos, se acerca el evento principal!  
-¡Charley, espera!-le grito Harold-¡Tú no puedes matarnos!, ¡No vas a matar a nadie!... ¿verdad?  
-… ¿Y porque no?-se detuvo.  
-Así no es como eres.  
-Tal vez no sabes cómo soy.

Tal vez, pensó mientras salía del refugio, ella misma no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a enterarse.  
\-----0-----

La respuesta al secuestro de los jóvenes Von Eldrich y la princesa del Infierno no se hicieron esperar, pero para cuando las legiones llegaron al pentagrama se encontraron con el perímetro completo de la ciudad rodeado por una muralla imposible de escombros y placas y un legitimo ejercito armado apuntándoles, porque aquellas podían ser 76 legiones, digamos unos cinco millones de demonios nativos, y toda la pesca pero la población de Ciudad Pentagrama, según el último censo, alcanzaba los ciento ochenta millones de almas y si ya es difícil imaginarse tales números, imagínenlos enfrentados.

También había una gigantesca pantalla instalada contra uno de los muros y varias cámaras, Lucifer se abrió paso entre su ejército y llego hasta el frente, luciendo tan magnánimo y sereno como siempre, se apoyo tranquilamente en su bastón y dedico una sonrisa de dientes afilados y blanquísimos a las cámaras y los pecadores atrincherados arriba del muro.

-Bien, bien, ¿debo pedir permiso para entrar a mi ciudad?  
-“Está ya no es tu ciudad”-la cara de Vox apareció en la gran pantalla-“de hecho, este ya no es tu Infierno y será mejor que lo aceptes”-retrocedió, dejando ver al resto de los Overlords en un salón anónimo-“o te aplastaremos”  
-¡Vaya!, esto sí que es una sorpresa, los viejos enemigos unidos en mi contra, ¡Alastor, es genial verte de pie!, ¿pero porque dejas que otro sea el portavoz?, ¿perdiste una apuesta?  
-“¡Calla de una vez!”-estallo Curare-“¡Cerdo mentiroso, no vamos a escucharte!”  
-“Nos escucharas tu a nosotros ahora”-dijo Rosie, dando un paso al frente-“o lo que queda del linaje real del Infierno lo lamentara”

Love Azathoth se acerco entonces, llevando a Charley aparentemente atada por la espalda, la princesa había recibido un proceso de maquillaje por parte de Ángel Dust para parecer maltratada y como si hubiera estado llorando, podía ver a su padre a través de las imágenes que pasaban las cámaras hacía ellos y se preparo moralmente para cuando por fin viera romperse su fachada de autoconfianza, se preparo para no temblar de pavor ante su cólera ni arrepentirse por el dolor que iba a provocarle, se preparo para todo…excepto para ver su sonrisa ampliarse.

-“Adelante, atrévanse.”  
-¿Qué…?  
-Me parece que no me exprese claramente-dijo Rosie, manteniendo la compostura ante las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros-dije que si no te rindes mataremos a los prisioneros.  
-“Y yo dije: adelante, quiero ver cuán en serio van con esta pequeña rebelión antes de que los aplaste”  
-¡Papá!-los ojos de Charley se llenaron de lagrimas-¡¿Acaso no te importo?!  
-Supongo que no debí subestimar la vileza del Diablo mismo-dijo Rosie-¿pero qué piensan de esto tus aliados?, ¿también quieren sacrificar a su sangre sin más?  
-“¡Déjame preguntarles!”

Salió brevemente de la toma y luego regreso, los Overlords no podían creerlo, llevaba en las manos las cabezas cercenadas de Sothoth y Nyarla Von Eldrich.

-“¡Resulta que no les importa tampoco!”  
-¿Cómo…?-Charley se adelanto, en shock-¿Cómo pudiste…?  
-“¡Manzanita!, ¿no estabas atada?”  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!, ¡¿Por qué?!  
-“Estamos en el Infierno, ¿recuerdas?”

Se echo a reír y Charley escapo, habían establecido como punto de control la torre del reloj en el centro de la ciudad, salió del edificio y corrió desesperadamente hasta el refugio, encontró Blitzo arrastrando a Stolas afuera, sus plumas salpicadas de sangre de un color indescriptible, respirando con dificultad, y todo lo que debió ser el refugio en si se había hundido, dejando una grieta llena de escombros sangrientos, donde comenzaba a crecer una hierba extraña, también de ese color antinatural.

-Prin…princesa…no se qué sucedió, se hicieron más fuertes de pronto…y el hechizo…la jaula los aplasto a ambos, no pude…-vomito.  
-¡Resiste un poco!-Blitzo abrió un portal-vamos a la enfermería, te vas a poner bien.

Charley dio un par de pasos más hacia el refugio antes de caer de rodillas…estaban muertos…estaban muertos y era su culpa…estaban muertos, ahora los demás morirían también, porque eso es lo que el Infierno era, un reducto de miseria, dolor y caos donde los sueños venían a morir, los pecadores lo entendían, los nativos lo entendían, era ella quien no quería entenderlo.

Y el fracaso era su condena por ello.  
\-----0-----


	25. Sombras

“Al final del arcoíris hay felicidad…”

Todos lo habían visto, todos lo habían escuchado, no habría una capitulación pacifica, era luchar o morir, y morir, y seguir muriendo hasta que el señor de los abismos estuviera satisfecho.

“Y es por ella que tanto batalle…”

-“Habitantes de Ciudad Pentagrama”-Lucifer no requería de altavoces ni medios externos para hacerse oír por todos-“ustedes han abusado suficiente de mi paciencia, en treinta minutos sus muros caerán y las legiones tomaran la ciudad, mil millones de almas repugnantes no me intimidan”

“Todo para fallar una y otra vez, mis sueños jamás cumpliré…”

-¡Charley!, ¡¿Charley, donde estas?!  
-¡Princesa!  
-¡No nos abandones ahora!

“¿Por qué será que siempre fallo?, ¿Por qué pasa siempre así?...”

-¡La escucho!, ¡La encontré!

“¿Al mundo debería culpar?... ¿o debería culparme a mi…?”

Tras unos momentos, Charley había abandonado la escena del refugio para vagar por la ciudad y se puso a cantar, solo porque era la forma en que mejor expresaba sus pensamientos, hasta que acabo desmoronándose en llanto, el grupo la encontró hecha un despojo de sí misma no muy lejos del centro.

-Charley-Vaggie le acogió en sus brazos.  
-Harold y Helsa están muertos-sollozo-y es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.  
-Claro que no, amor.  
-Me temo que podría serlo, querida-dijo Rosie, le miraron-Lucifer no estaba ni un poco sorprendido, es evidente que sabía todo lo que estábamos haciendo y solo nos dejo creer que llevábamos la ventaja.  
-¡No soy una espía!-exclamo, tremendamente dolida-¡De verdad!, ¡Lo juro!  
-No digo que lo seas a propósito, pero eres su sangre y pudo estarnos mirando a través de tus ojos.  
-Eso…oh, Dios-nunca lo había pensado.  
-Tienes que irte-dijo Sir Pentius-aun podríamos imponernos.  
-¿Van a pelear?-les miro asombrada-¿pero porque?, ¿ahora para qué?  
-Porque de algo se debe morir-dijo Comet.  
-Ya estamos hasta el cuello-dijo Velvet-todos y cada uno de nosotros, asique vamos a luchar y a llevarnos a tantos de esos bastardos como podamos.  
-Conociendo a Lucifer-dijo Everclear-será más piadoso con nosotros si caemos así que si nos rendimos.  
-Pero el contrato nos impide herir a los Magne-dijo Love, tomando sus manos-aun puede ayudarnos, princesa, si es que lo desea, vaya con sus padres, interceda por nosotros.  
-No van a escucharme…  
-¡Definitivamente no con esa actitud, querida!-exclamo Alastor, alzándola en vilo.  
-¡Oye!-reclamo Vaggie-¡Bájala!  
-¡Sonríe!, ¡Sabes que no estás completamente vestida sin una!  
-Alastor, yo no…  
-¿Cómo siquiera sabes lo que es un arcoíris?-Charley parpadeo-¡Aquí no los hay!, y he abierto a suficientes almas en canal para saber que tampoco hay uno en nosotros, ¡asique tiene que estar dentro de ti!, ¡Anda, muéstranoslo!-la bajo un poco-por favor…necesito verte sonreír.

Por la forma en que había bajado la cabeza solo Charley lo vio, era él quien ya no estaba sonriendo, y aunque no lo conociera tanto podía decir que solo entonces notaba la edad que realmente tenia, en verdad lucia como un espíritu acabado, ¿Qué había pasado desde su primer encuentro en el camino hasta entonces?, ¿también era su culpa?, y si todo lo que necesitaba era una sonrisa, ¿Por qué no dársela?, tenía razón con respecto a que nunca había visto un arcoíris real, del mismo modo en que nunca había visto a un ser humano real, fueron sus padres quienes le hablaron de esas cosas cuando era aun una niña y desde entonces había vivido fantaseando con ese puente de colores hacía un mejor lugar, era lo que le daba fuerza y pensaba que debía ser el motor en la vida de cada demonio… ¿pero cómo iba a serlo si los allí nacidos nunca vieron uno y los pecadores terminaban olvidándolo?, alguien tenía que mostrarles.

-Tratare-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, forzó una mejor.  
-¡De eso hablo!-y Alastor sonrió en respuesta-ahora sostenla cuanto puedas, por nosotros.  
\-----0-----

Los pecadores eran más y tenían una mayor variedad de armamento, pero las legiones tenían armaduras y estaban entrenados, al cumplirse el plazo se lanzaron contra el muro con arietes, lo superaron, estallaron las primeras disputas.

Más o menos al mismo tiempo, Charlie fue arrojada desde el otro lado con fuerza calculada, de modo que no se hizo daño.

-¡Charley!, ¡Mi niña!  
-¡Mamá!-corrió a sus brazos.  
-Me alegra que estés a salvo-dijo su padre.  
-¿A salvo?-era de no creerse su desfachatez-¡¿A salvo?!  
-¡Charley!-Lilith tuvo que sujetarla.  
-¡Les dijiste que me mataran!, ¡Los retaste a hacerlo!  
-Tu padre jamás habría dejado que te hiriesen.  
-No iban a hacerlo-sonrió, pícaro como siempre-te conseguiste un interesante grupo de amigos.  
-Haz estado observándonos desde que me les uní.  
-Desde mucho antes-revelo-¡Y vaya que ha sido provechoso!, Stolas autoexiliado, los Von Eldrich de regreso al pozo de caos que jamás debieron dejar, las legiones enviadas como corderos al matadero, solo unas plagas más que eliminar y la limpieza habrá terminado.  
-¿Limpieza?, pero…no, no entiendo, todo eso fue…-sus ojos se abrieron como platos-oh por Dios.  
-Existe un traidor en las sombras-rio-graciosamente, no soy yo.  
\----0-----

Las legiones penetraron en la ciudad y lucharon contra una resistencia desorganizada, o eso creían, los pecadores les estaban obligando a dispersarse por las seis puntas del pentagrama, separándose en grupos cada vez más pequeños y vulnerables.

-¡No puedo hacer esto!-Bastian había sido llevado a la torre e radio-¡Nunca he cantado en un estudio!  
-¡Mal momento para el pánico escénico, mi amigo!  
-¡¿Qué putas sabes tú del pánico escénico?!, ¡Tu voz sale de una lata!  
-A ver, cuervito, mírame-Comet le tomo por los hombros-esta es la grande, literalmente eres el alma más importante de todo el Infierno justo ahora.  
-¿Lo soy?-su cabeza alegre se elevo un poco.  
-Cuanto todo termine habrá que hacerte un monumento, ¡no habrá demonio que no sepa tu nombre!  
-¡Llego la hora!-dijo Alastor, observando un bengala salir de la nave de Sir Pentius-¡Estamos al aire!  
-¡Danos una nota alta, mi amor!

Así como Bastian podía drenar la energía de los pecadores con su canto grave, también podía aumentarla con un canto agudo, su voz fue transmitida por toda la ciudad a través de las radios y los televisores y los pecadores pasaron a la ofensiva.

Rexanna y Madame Curare estaban protegiendo los refugios cercanos a las despensas, donde se habían ocultado una enorme cantidad de demonios y pecadores menores demasiado débiles para ayudar pero que estaban más que dispuestos a lanzarse cual turba si se volvía necesario.

-¡Jodan a esos cabrones!-gritaba la poderosa reptil a sus gladiadores, la tierra temblando a sus pasos.  
-¡Hoy tomamos lo que queremos!-Madam Curare iba lanzando espigas y había puesto veneno en todas las cuchillas de sus fuerzas-¡Hoy lo hacemos nuestros!

Everclear y Love Azathoth cubrían la zona industrial.

-¿Qué tienes para mi, Everclear?  
-Un gigantesco desperdicio de buen licor y una nada desdeñable botella de whisky irlandés que podría recordarte a tu tierra.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy irlandés?  
-Hay por allí un acento, pero tendremos que sobrevivir para que puedas averiguarlo, ¿no es cierto?  
-Muy cierto-vieron una bengala, Love realizo un ademan y varios depósitos de alcohol cuidadosamente ubicados hicieron explosión.

Y si de explosiones hablamos, Cherry Boom se había proveído de suficientes granadas, bombas y similares, más una buena cantidad de manos dispuestas a arrojarlas a la cara de cualquiera que tratase de acercarse demasiado al centro, Ángel le cubría con sus ametralladoras y también contaban con ese par de Imp que trabajaban para Blitzo, Millie y Moxxie, que resultaron ser una matona y un experto en armas bien clasificados.

-¡Esta es la mejor diversión que he tenido en años!  
-¡Y que lo digas!, ¡Diablos, te voy a extrañar cuando te cases!  
-¿Te parezco un ama de casa?, ¡Que va, nena!-se cubrió para evitar un nube de escombros-¡Oye!, ¡¿quieres ser mi madrina?!  
-¡Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo, Angie!, ¡Ganemos esta cosa!  
-¡Con permiso!-Comet entro como un borrón en su zona.  
-¿Tu no estabas cubriendo la torre de radio con Sonrisas?  
-¡De allí vengo!, ¿me dan algunas granadas?  
-¡Sírvete, rojo!-dijo Cherrie.

Agarro un saco y volvió corriendo a su puesto, Alastor, varios de sus seguidores y una buena cantidad de lacayos sombríos hacían lo suyo, custodiando la torre para que nada detuviera al flujo de energía enviado por Bastian, Comet lanzo un par de granadas para despejar y se puso junto al Demonio de la Radio, que masticaba lo que bien podría ser la pierna de algún pobre diablo.

-¿Esta bueno?  
-“¿Quieres un poco?”  
-¡Probare lo que sea al menos una vez!-Alastor estallo en carcajadas.  
-“¡Esa es una excelente actitud, mi colorido amigo!”-arrojo los restos-“en todo caso fue un aperitivo, ¡ve y sírvete si lo deseas!, ¡Es un banquete de todo lo que puedas comer lo que viene a nosotros!”-sus astas se extendieron aun más-“y pienso aprovechar cada bocado”

Velvet, Valentino y Vox, se habían ubicado cerca de la torre del reloj, es decir en el centro mismo de la ciudad, la primera tenía el vital trabajo de seguir los movimientos de todos a través de la red, intercambiando informes y ordenes con demonios en los distintos frentes, sus compañeros estaban allí para protegerle.

-¡Las legiones están cayendo!  
-Son unos idiotas-rio Valentino, tumbando de un balazo cualquier cabeza que se asomara a su perímetro.  
-Trajeron espadas a una pelea de Overlords-dijo Vox, que lanzaba rayos aquí y allá y también podía decirles por donde vendrían los enemigos a través de sus cámaras.  
-Dios, ¡en verdad podríamos ganar!-exclamo Velvet-¡No!, ¡Vamos a ganar!, ¡Lo haremos!

El dirigible de guerra volaba sobre el centro en esos momentos, lanzaba ataques calculados con sus armas de rayos pero principalmente arrobaba bengalas de diferentes colores que dejara saber a los Overlord cuando las legiones habían terminado de entrar a un área donde podrían ser masacrados; Sir Pentius no podía evitar reírse como un loco ante lo bien que todo estaba saliendo, Rosie estaba con él, a sus espaldas, pues se le consideraba demasiado débil para dejarla en el campo y sería más útil allí si las cosas se torcían y había que pensar en un plan de contingencia.

-Están cayendo como moscas, no llegaran ni a las aéreas residenciales-disparo su rayo-¡Definitivamente no!, ¡Jajaja!  
-A pesar de todo, parece que nos subestimaron.  
-Es extraño, de hecho-tenia la atención puesta en los mandos-Lucifer no ha entrado a la ciudad, él fácilmente podría voltear la balanza a su favor al principio pero mientras más demonios pierde más difícil le será.  
-¿Y cuanto falta para que le resulte imposible?  
-Diría que ya estamos allí-siseo complacido-pero es mejor no dejarle a un solo aliado.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, querido-saco de su bolso un objeto.  
-¡Oh, un muñeco del jefe!-trono un Eggboy-¡Yo quiero uno!

Sir Pentius volteo enseguida, se fijo en el muñeco voodoo y antes de que Rosie hiciera otro movimiento se cernió sobre ella y le apunto con sus ojos hipnóticos, la dama se paralizo.

-Bien, bien, bien, sabía que algo apestaba a rata aquí, no vayas a pensar que me has tomado por sorpresa, señorita, hace tiempo que sospechaba de ti-se aproximo amenazadoramente-asique un espía, ¿correcto?, pero si de verdad estábamos siendo observados en secreto el ataque a tu emporio carece de todo sentido, a no ser que el espía fuera un activo del enemigo y aquella fue solo otra treta, pero te atrape, ¿no eres tan lista, verdad?  
-Si lo soy-dijo Rosie, sonriendo, y doblo el muñeco en dos.

Dio un grito y cayo con la espalda rota, los Eggboys trataron de protegerlo pero fueron despedazados por los lacayos bizarros que salieron de debajo de la falda de Rosie, la dama se puso al lado de la serpiente, sonriendo con absoluto malicia.

-Se necesita contacto visual para que la hipnosis funcione, ¿no deberías saberlo?  
-Tu…-se fijo en sus cuencas vacías-tu en realidad…eres…  
-¿Ciega?, así es, en cambio tú tienes todos esos ojos-Alastor los había simulado en el muñeco con diminutos botones-me provoca envidia, ¿son todos reales?

Tomo cuidadosamente uno de los botones entre sus perfectas uñas y tiro de este, Pentius soltó un alarido espantoso al sentir como uno de los ojos en su cola era forzado a salir, por fortuna o por desgracia, Rosie dejo de tirar, no estaba tratando de desmayarlo.

-Deja que te felicite, tienes el quien y el que, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte el porqué y el cómo antes de que te mate rápidamente, y a cambio puedes decirme como aterrizar para bajarme de este artilugio tuyo.  
-Nu…nunca…estás loca…  
-Tan loca como para sacarle cada botoncito a este muñeco si no cooperas, querido.  
-… ¿Por qué…?-dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo-¿Por qué haces esto…?  
-Porque quiero algo que Lucifer me quito y él quiere algo que yo puedo darle, mis ojos a cambio de su libertad.

Ella había nacido entre sombras, ciega desde su nacimiento, asique pensaba que eso era lo normal, un mundo oscuro que podía comprender a medias con sus otros sentidos, un mundo oscuro donde ella era apenas algo a tomar en cuenta, una carga para los demás, un lastre, sin importar lo inteligente que fuera ni todo el ingenio que pusiera la forma en que el mundo le veía no iba a cambiar…y entonces se fue al Infierno y en el Infierno aun estaba ciega pero, cosa curiosa, de pronto las sombras a su alrededor tenían profundidad, y voces, ¡Dios, que parlanchinas eran!, siempre estaban divagando sobre sus sentimientos, intenciones, sobre culpas y secretos, y así se entero, por las sombras de sus padres, de cómo le habían vendido sus ojos a una bruja cuando apenas tenía dos años de vida, ¡¿Y para qué?!, ¡Veinte monedas y la promesa de favores de algún señor oscuro!, claro, el dinero eventualmente se agoto y Rosie dudaba que alguna Lucifer o cualquier demonio hubiera visto por ellos, al final fue condenada a la oscuridad por simple y estúpida ignorancia.

Sus hermanos mayores también lo sabían, pero ninguno pretendió decirle nunca la verdad, ninguno lo lamentaba, asique uno a uno Rosie les empujo frente a los arcángeles y fue creciendo como demonio, el acceso a los secretos de los demás era un magnifico recurso para ascender en la escalera social, se quedo con Franklin porque era menor, porque aunque no podía ser tan idiota como para no comprender que su ceguera no era normal, ¡maldita sea, no quería ni imaginar cómo se veía su cara en vida!, al menos no formo parte de ello y siempre le trato como si fuera normal, para ella al menos lo era y por eso la quería, hasta que se convirtió en otro obstáculo.

-Alastor…  
-Su sombra es fascinante, tanto como él mismo.

La sombra de Alastor cargaba con un solo tormento, lo cual era poco para un asesino serial y caníbal, pero se trataba de la más antigua de sus heridas: sentía que había abandonado a su madre para tener una vida, claro que fue ella quien se lo pidió pero eso no cambiaba nada, pensaba que si la hubiera visitado más seguido quizás no se hubiera suicidado y, eventualmente, él hubiera tenido los recursos para sacarla del manicomio, proveerla y cuidarla hasta el último de sus días, pero nada de eso paso, la dejo sola y vulnerable, a ella que en cualquier otro escenario pudo y debió ser la mejor de las mujeres; para Rosie fue realmente fácil sujetar esa cadena en el tobillo de Alastor y enrollarla hasta dejarlo bien cómodo a su lado, ella era ahora la figura maternal que necesitaba proteger y haría lo que hiciera falta para ello.

-No has hecho más que utilizarlo…-Pentius se había ido arrastrando lentamente hacia los mandos, la nave estaba en piloto automático pero si lograba mover esa palanca la regresaría a manual.  
-No del todo, en serio lo aprecio, es maravilloso, pero resulta que no la única interesada-de vez en vez sacaba alguna lentejuela de la espalda del muñeco, una escama sangrante se desprendía.  
-¿Lucifer?-Rosie sonrió, feliz de hablar con alguien que le seguía incluso en agonía-tiene tus ojos…  
-Los recibió después de todo, aunque no fueron algo para él hasta que morí, la barrera entre nuestros mundos es muy gruesa, después de un tiempo se acerco a mí, dijo que raramente hallaba almas tan viciadas por el odio y el rencor y que había oído que tenia facilidad para conseguir cosas, asique hicimos un trato.  
-¿Qué tipo de trato?-un poco más, casi llegaba a la palanca.  
-“Consígueme un alma poderosa”, me dijo, “una tan fuerte que pueda matar a un arcángel, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, si lo logras te regresare tus ojos”  
-¿Matar a un…?-se detuvo y la miro, impactado-el contrato…ese muñeco, estuvieron manipulándome, todo esto fue para robar nuestros poderes.  
-¡Bravo, sí que lo dedujiste al final!, casi me da pena tener que hacer esto-sujeto la cabeza del muñeco-ahora, ¿Cómo salgo de esta nave?  
-No lo harás.

Se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la palanca, el dirigible dio un brusco viraje en el aire, haciendo que Rosie tambaleare y cayera, la aeronave trazo entonces una curva cerrada y se estrello con gran estrepito contra la torre del reloj.  
\-----0-----


	26. Al Final del Arcoiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se hacen ustedes una idea de lo que me costo escribir este capitulo, y seguro me va a costar tambien el proximo, ¡asique hechenme animo, por favor!, siempre se agradecen los comentarios.

La torre de radio no estaba cerca de la torre del reloj y había ya un buen numero de explosiones alrededor de la ciudad, por lo que los allí estaban no se enteraron enseguida de la colisión pero Alastor supo que algo había ocurrido, lo sintió en la forma de una corriente súbita de energía escalando por su cuerpo, abanico con su micrófono y una docena de legionarios quedaron ensartados por zarcillos negros.

-¡Eso es nuevo!-dijo Comet-… ¿Alastor?-el ciervo se había detenido y bajado los brazos, su estática chirriaba con fuerza-oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hirieron?  
-Es una lástima, en verdad…-alzo la mirada, sus diales estaban girando de forma extraña-“me estaba divirtiendo tanto”

Chasqueo los dejos, abriendo un portal eldricho justo debajo de la torre de radio, el edificio completo fue engullido y devorado a su interior en una escena de absoluto espanto.

-¡Bastian!-lo vio ser sujetado y arrojado contra otro edificio, imposible que sobreviviese a eso-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!  
-“¿Qué pasa, Comet?”-su figura estaba creciendo y su sombra atrapo al demonio aviar para que no huyera-“Pensé que amabas el abismo, siempre dices que es tan maravilloso”  
-¡Aagh!-sus pulmones se llenaron de sangre cuando su pecho fue apuñalado con una garra que era como cinco espadas juntas.  
-“Llevare la fiesta allí, ¡y todos están invitados!”

Muchos sí que vieron la desaparición de la torre de Radio y definitivamente todos notaron el cese de la música, pero no fue como si esto volteara la pelea a favor de lo que quedaba de las legiones, no, porque ahora todos estaban en verdadero peligro; hubo una gigantesca explosión y Rexanna y Madame Curare vieron invadida su posición por cientos de miles de demonios aterrados.

-¡Corran, tontos!, ¡A los refugios!-Ángel Dust les paso por el lado, cargando a una malherida Cherry-¡Eso no lo detuvo!  
-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-pregunto Curare.  
-¡El Demonio de la Radio!-gritaron varias voces entre el tumulto-¡Se volvió loco!, ¡Ya viene!  
-No puede ser-lo vieron aparecer al final de la calle, arrastrando de una pata el cuerpo de Comet-oh, Dios, oh Dios, no.  
-¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ese demente!

Rexanna se lanzo al ataque, en su forma demoniaca el demonio ciervo era ahora casi tan alto como ella y su choque causo una onda que hizo estallar los cristales, Curare vio que todos hubieran entrado a los refugios, dudo por un momento, terriblemente asustada, y luego escucho gritar a su compañera, Alastor le había atrapado con los brazos del cuello y estaba ahorcándola.

-¡Detente!-corrió a su auxilio-¡Esto no debía ser así!, ¡Éramos aliados!-le disparo algunas espigas pero no parecieron hacer efecto en él-¡Por favor, no toques los refugios!  
-“Querida, eres demasiado buena para estar aquí, de verdad vivimos en un infierno injusto”  
-¡No!-un zarcillo le hizo caer y una horda de lacayos con cuchillos le cayeron encima-¡No, no!, ¡Noo!

Ángel vio como la apuñalaban a muerte, vio como Rexanna caía con el cuello roto y como Alastor seguía creciendo y comenzaba a convertirse en algo tan monstruoso que tuvo que cerrar las puertas del refugio enseguida, callo hecha un puño, llorando a lagrima viva, y rogando a cualquier Dios que pudiera oírles porque no llegara hasta Valentino.

Las comunicaciones, el núcleo de su estrategia, estaban fallando por todos lados, Love trato de contactar a alguien con sus flamas magenta a ver si podían decirle que diantres ocurría, porque de pronto el aire apestaba a pánico y todo lo que escuchaban en las líneas fijas era estática pero nadie respondía.

-¡Jesucristo, ampáranos!-exclamo Everclear, una expresión rarísima en el Infierno y que revelaba algo de sus orígenes-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Buena parte del sector industrial estaba en llamas por las bombas de alcohol y los pozos de flama montados para repeler a los atacantes, pero la criatura, mitad humano, mitad ciervo mórbido, que avanzaba hacia ellos iba atravesando el fuego y se iba incendiando y parecía no importarle ni un poco, los ojos de dial fijos en su objetivo.

-Un momento…-agarro a su Hell Hound que no paraba de ladrar-¿es…Alastor?  
-Es un Wendigo-revelo Love, su voz y su flama tembló-viene por nosotros.  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
-¡Por el contrato!-entendió-¡Nos engañaron a todos!, ¡Huye, no le des más poder!  
-¡Pero tú…!-empezó, viendo que el administrador pensaba encararlo.  
-Si no lo paramos ahora seguirá hasta llegar a la princesa, ¡Ahora, huye!  
-Love… ¡Tomaremos esa botella juntos cuando el bastardo este muerto!-corrió hacia la destilería.  
-Lo haremos.

Si no se tomaban en cuenta los recientes aumentos, Love Azathoth era el segundo Overlord más poderoso y de hecho su poder frisaba el de Alastor, cuando le tuvo lo bastante cerca le ocasiono una combustión instantánea pero como el fuego normal no le afectaba aplico fuego azul, helado, astillante, abrasivo, vio que comenzaba a andar más lento y podía escuchar una mescla de gemidos dolorosos entre la violenta estática, si lo sostenía allí podría llegar a congelarle lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se despedazase…por desgracia, en este caso, los aumentos tenían que ser considerados, por encima del cuerpo monstruoso se manifestó la sombra de Alastor, lanzo sus brazos contra Love y lo hizo levantado del cráneo, y apretó, y apretó, hasta que se rompió y las flamas azules se extinguieron por completo.

Sus astas eran tan grandes que abrieron el techo de la destilería como si fuera una lata, el aire apestaba a licor, el piso estaba empapado, todos los contenedores y barriles habían sido agujereados, las válvulas de gas de las ollas estaban abiertas, Alastor se detuvo un momento, boqueando con agitación, su boca goteaba sangre.

-En su honor, compañeros-dijo Everclear, dando un trago a su botella y accionando un encendedor.

La destilería estallo con tal violencia que se llevo por delante la mitad del sector industrial, escombros llovieron por toda la ciudad.

Eso tampoco detuvo a Alastor.  
\-----0-----

El trió V fue el primero en saber que las cosas iban mal, obvio, estaban justo ante la torre del reloj y tuvieron que alejarse deprisa para no ser aplastados por los escombros que cayeron cuando el dirigible de guerra se estrello con esta, Velvet trato desesperadamente de contactar con Sir Pentius, saber que había ido mal, pero no hubo respuesta y luego vieron colapsar la torre de radio.

-¿Pero qué rayos?, ¡Alastor!-Vox intento contactarle por la frecuencia que ahora compartían-¡Alastor!, ¡Di algo, cretino!  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Valentino trato de llamar a Ángel-vamos, bebe, contesta.  
-¡Sigan tratando!-rogo Velvet, desesperada, viendo desaparecer a cada contacto en la red.

No sabían qué hacer, se suponía que debían quedarse en el centro, se suponía que iban ganando, ¿asique porque de pronto todo se ponía de cabeza?

-Quizás Pentius y Rosie sigan vivos-dijo Vox, el dirigible se había estampado contra la torre pero no se había incendiado ni estallado-¡Hay que entrar a salvarlos!  
-¿No te parece que ya habrían salido de allí con ayuda de esos huevos?-dijo Valentino-voy a buscar a Ángel.  
-¡Ella está bien!  
-¡No responde el maldito teléfono!  
-¡Esta con Cherry!, ¿Cómo va a oírlo en medio de las explosiones?  
-¿Cuáles explosiones?, ¡Hace diez minutos que no se oye nada!

Para explosiones la que sintieron entonces, proveniente de la zona industrial y tan potente que creó un resplandor que, por breves instantes, matizo de blanco el rojo natural del cielo, los tres se quedaron apocados.

-Los perdí-Velvet miro sus contactos-los perdí a todos…Comet, Everclear, Curare…ya no están.  
-Cálmate, nena-le dijo Valentino-saldremos de esto.  
-Vamos a morir otra vez-comenzó a temblar.  
-¡No lo haremos!-la tomo por los hombros-¡Mírame, Velvet!, no vamos a morir otra vez, somos unos malditos supervivientes y nada que Lucifer nos lance puede con nosotros.  
-¡Maldita sea, Alastor!-grito Vox-lo juro por Dios, si no respondes voy a…-repentinamente todo su cuerpo se electrifico y su pantalla se lleno de interferencia.  
-¿Vox?  
-“…lo oigo…”-la voz de Alastor desde sus parlantes-“Comet…tenía razón…el abismo canta…”  
-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!  
-¡Sal de su cabeza ahora mismo, lunático!-Valentino le apunto pero no estaba seguro de donde disparar para un buen resultado.  
-“Velvet….Velvet… ¿lo oyes?”-el voltaje comenzó a subir, energía en el aire, Vox estaba enloqueciendo-“Velvet, el rifle…sálvanos…Sálvanos…SALVANOS!!!”-y el Overlord llevo las manos sobrecargadas a su pantalla.  
-¡Cuidado!-Valentino tomo a Velvet y la escudo con su cuerpo.

Fue un estallido eléctrico, medio millón de voltios liberados al aire, friendo por completo la red eléctrica y sumiendo a Ciudad Pentagrama en un silencio profundo, matizado por la estática.

Velvet recupero el sentido pasados unos minutos, demoro otros tantos en salir de abajo del cuerpo de Valentino, aparte de su abrigo quemado no presentaba heridas mortales pero el shock eléctrico debió ser demasiado para su sensible sistema nervioso de insecto, Vox estaba más allá, su cabeza había cambiado, ahora era un voluminoso televisor de los años cincuenta con la pantalla agrietada; Velvet les miro a ambos, busco su teléfono y toco la pantalla, incapaz de entender que se había quemado, quedando inútil, hasta que la comprensión se abrió paso en su mente conmocionada y rompió en llanto, igual que una niña.

-Querida, ¿y se supone que somos las más débiles?  
-¿Rosie?

La dama salió de la torre del reloj, había perdido el sombrero, su atiendo estaba maltrecho y le sangraba un poco pero fuera de eso mantenía toda la presencia y seguridad que le era habitual.

-Rosie…algo fue mal…algo…todos están…no se qué paso, no lo sé…  
-Tranquila, dulzura, esto acabara muy pronto-acomodo su cabello-oh, allí estas, querido, ¿aun tienes hambre?

Velvet perfectamente se hubiera podido morir del susto ante lo que venía por la avenida, era un monstruoso ciervo, una criatura de pesadilla salida del mismísimo abismo quizás, su esqueleto estaba por fuera y adentro solo había un amasijo de carne y cables, la sombra de Alastor le cabalgaba, aferrada a las enormes hasta, pero todo el conjunto en sí era difícil de apreciar por la estática y la cantidad de sigilos mágicos que pululaban a su alrededor, era algo bueno, de poder mirarle tal cual Velvet habría perdido lo que quedaba de su cordura; el Wendigo llevaba una presa, J.D.Comet, le soltó y se acerco a ellas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, mamá está muy orgullosa de ti.  
-¿Alastor?-quería huir pero sus piernas no respondían-por favor…por favor, no…-abrió sus fauces y le atrapo, hundiendo profundamente los colmillos entre su torso y su cuello-¡AAAAAHG!-y luego la aventó lejos.  
-¡Alastor!, vamos, no juegues con tu comida.  
\-----0-----

Después de la última gran explosión, Lucifer decidió que era hora de entrar a la ciudad y barrer el mismo cualquier pequeño foco de resistencia que quedase, Charley y Lilith la seguía, la primera aun asimilando todo lo revelado por su padre: su demente plan era destruir el Infierno, con suficientes muertes, con suficientes almas atrapadas en la agonía de la segunda muerte, tal solo necesitaría de una que pudiera distraer a los arcángeles, él y su familia escaparían entonces al Cielo y no podrían ser arrojados de vuelta porque la dimensión entera iba a colapsar en el abismo, Lucifer decía poder oír como la realidad de agrietaba bajo sus pies, Charley solo podía oír la estática.

-¡Dios, Velvet!

Charley corrió precipitadamente a la escena y levanto a la chica en brazos, rogándole que resistiera, sus padres le seguían, Lilith parecía verdaderamente impactada por la descomunal cantidad de muertos a su alrededor, Lucifer sonreía y no era la suave expresión complacida de siempre, era una sonrisa furiosa y emocionada.

-¡Magnifico!, ¡Qué gran espectáculo!  
-Yo cumplo mis tratos-dijo Rosie, parándose al lado de su macabra creación, esta olfateo su sangre-calma, querido, estoy bien.  
-Reconozco que es mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, la pregunta es, ¿cumplirá con su propósito?, ¿podrá contra los arcángeles?  
-Primero debería completarse, cada sacrificio es importante.  
-Por supuesto-se aparto e hizo tronar los dedos, entonces el gran reloj de la ciudad comenzó a sonar-diría que tienes diez minutos.  
-Asique el contador es un chiste, los puedes llamar cuando quieras-acaricio la cabeza el ciervo-adelante, querido, ve por tu recompensa.  
-Charley, deja a esa pobre alma-ordeno Lilith.  
-¡No!-estaba tratando e curar a Velvet pero no dejaba de agitarle las manos de forma inconsistente-¡Velvet, por favor!  
-¡Déjala o esa cosa te atacara también!  
-Obedece, Charley-dijo Lucifer.  
-¡No lo hare!-se aferro a ella-¡Prefiero morir con ellos que escapar con ustedes!-encaro al monstruo-Alastor…Alastor, soy yo, por favor, sé que no quieres hacer esto.  
-Oh, querida, claro que quiere-rio Rosie-es lo que más desea en todo el mundo.

Ya iba por ellas, la sangre manando de su mandíbula demoniaca, cuando sin venir a cuento Comet resucito, el ave se levanto a medias gritando, “¡Sálvanos!”, solo para ser inmediatamente ensartada de nuevo por zarcillos negros, Rosie negó exasperada, ese tonto y su regeneración veloz, que bueno que Alastor lo había mantenido cerca, pero lo mejor sería librarse de él de una buena vez asique se acerco y busco el mango de su espada sagrada…no estaba.

-¿Dónde…?

Busco, el acero sagrado era algo que podía percibir incluso con sus cuencas vacías y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el arma en manos de la sombra de Alastor, apuntando la hoja serrada a la aberración en que se había convertido su cuerpo, ¡¿pero qué estaba haciendo?!, intento oír a la sombra, adivinar sus intenciones, pero todo lo que se oía bajo la estática eran notas de piano sueltas y un estribillo.

“En cada demonio brilla un arcoíris...”

-¡Alastor, no te atrevas!

“Madre…lo siento…”

Enterró profundamente el arma en su lomo y chillo en un doloroso sonido de retroalimentación que bien podía haber hecho sangrar las orejas de todos los que le escucharon, Rosie también grito y corrió hacía él pero cuando dejo de percibir su sombra tuvo que detenerse, Alastor había revertido a su forma común y ahora yacía de cara al suelo, con el arma sagrada clavada en su espalda, su última mirada fue hacía el rostro congestionado de ira y horror de Rosie, eso le hizo sonreír, y luego se dejo llevar al abismo.

-No… ¡No!-saco la espada-¡Levántate!, ¡Alastor, levántate ahora!  
-¡Déjalo en paz!-le grito Charley-¡Murió, ya no puedes herirle!  
-Tú…fuiste tú, lo arruinaste… ¡Fue tu culpa!

Levanto la espada en su contra y al segundo siguiente cayo derribada de un disparo, Charley tuvo que cerrar los ojos por lo repentino y próximo de la detonación, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que Velvet había hecho aparecer un rifle, de allí los movimientos convulsos, el arma resbalo de sus manos y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, había perdido demasiada sangre.

-…lo oigo…  
-Velvet, espera, te puedo curar.  
-No…déjame…  
-¿Velvet?  
-¿Lo oyes…?  
-Es la torre del reloj, déjame…  
-Quedas solo tú asique…sálvanos…sálvanos…salva…nos…-sus ojos se cerraron.  
-¡Velvet!, ¡No, Velvet!

Con el último de los Overlord muerto, el contrato regresaba a su estado por defecto y se consumía, todo el poder para el firmante sobreviviente, Charley sintió aquella masiva cantidad de energía escalando por su cuerpo, sus ojos se dirigieron a las alturas, al orbe del cielo, una brillante luna con aureola por encima del sello del pentagrama, los arcángeles ya venían, listos para dar el tiro de gracia.

Y a sus espaldas Lucifer, el gran mentiroso, señor de los engaños, sonreía complacido.  
\-----0-----


	27. "Salvanos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo episodio!; solo me queda hacer el epilogo.

Cap.27-“Sálvanos”

Debido a que había sido afectado por la sangre de eldrich, Stolas había sido llevado a los refugios por Blitzo y le ayudaron a limpiar su plumaje, curiosamente eso les salvo la vida pues aun estaban allí cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas, para la multitud de almas allí escondidas fue el pico del terror.

-¡Vienen los arcángeles!  
-¡No puede ser!  
-¡Es muy pronto, muy pronto!  
-¡Vamos a morir!

El estado de confusión era tremendo, un momento parecía que las cosas estaban a su favor, que los Overlords conseguirían la victoria y el Infierno para ellos, al siguiente el caos se desato, versiones confusas y cruzadas sobre que el Demonio de la Radio les había traicionado, o que había perdido la cabeza, o que había mutado en un monstruo imparable, demasiadas explosiones y luego la red eléctrica había caído, sumiendo los refugios en una oscuridad plagada de gritos, Stolas conjuro algunas luces para restaurar la calma, pero solo fue útil hasta este nuevo golpe a sus sentidos, ¿Qué tanto tenían que haberse arruinado las cosas para que el Cielo enviase sus fuerzas a detenerles de una vez?

-Por favor, tranquilícense-insto, por una vez en su vida nadie le hacia un maldito caso-¡Estamos en un refugio!, es seguro aquí, ¿o no?  
-No se hicieron para esto-le aclaro Blitzo, con Loona en brazos-se construyeron por las guerras territoriales y como un hogar de paso para los nuevos, los arcángeles irán a donde sea que el escuchen un alma-estrecho a la Hell Hound-el ruido les atrae.  
-El ruido…

Miro a su alrededor, no había manera de hacer callar a todas esas almas asustadas, ni las de los otros refugios que estarían aun peor sin ninguna luz o noticia, ¿un hechizo para insonorizar la zona?, no, incluso de tener el tiempo para ello seguía débil por la sangre de eldrich.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí-concluyo.  
-¿Sacarlos?-Stolas le dedico una mirada elocuente-¡Oh, sacarlos!  
-Nunca he visto un arcángel fuera del pentagrama-se subió a una caja-¡Atención!, ¡Escúchenme!... ¡Les estoy hablando, hijos de ----!

Por alguna razón demasiado difícil de explicar, Stolas contaba con un repertorio de palabrotas que eran demasiado hasta para los estándares del Infierno, enseguida todos le miraron, algunos con gesto bastante ofendido.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí, ahora!  
-¡Los arcángeles están afuera!  
-¡Silencio, ---!, podemos llevarlos a Imp City, los arcángeles solo matan dentro del pentagrama-esto era nuevo para la mayoría-¡y es mejor que no hagan preguntas porque no tenemos tiempo!  
-¡Eso!-dijo Blitzo, abriendo un portal-¡muevan sus pecaminosos traseros fuera de aquí!  
-¡No se empujen, los pequeños primero!  
-¡Después vaciaremos el resto de los refugios!

Ángel seguía recostada contra las puertas, escucho todo y vio como la multitud comenzaba a escurrirse rápidamente por el portal de Blitzo, no pensó enseguida en seguirles pero si en ayudar a Cherry a pasar asique se levanto, y fue entonces cuando diviso a Husk y a Niffty.

-¡Ustedes dos!-se adelanto y agarro al gato del corbatín.  
-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!  
-¡Respuestas!, ¡Eso quiero!, ¿Cómo pudo su maldito jefe hacernos esto?  
-¡Alastor no es ningún traidor!-chillo Niffty, sacando de la nada una aguja de tejer casi de su tamaño-¡Retráctate!  
-¡Lo vi matar a Rexanna y Curare!, ¡Tal vez ya mato a los demás!-tembló-tal vez ya mato a Valentino.  
-Suéltame-Husk se le desprendió-oye, no sé qué carajos está pasando allá afuera pero no es culpa de Alastor, es un imbécil y un loco de mierda pero el maldito tiene principios y… ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Ángel volteo, Vaggie y Criminy estaban soltando los seguros de las puertas, el refugio seguía medio lleno.

-¡Tengo que ir con Charley!-dijo la primera, lo único que le había detenido hasta entonces fue no ser atacada por la multitud en pánico.  
-¡Y yo tengo que ayudar a Vox!-dijo Criminy, con esa lealtad canina que maldecía internamente.  
-¡Harán que las maten!  
-¿Y qué pasa contigo?-soltó el ultimo seguro-¿Prefieres vivir sola a morir con Valentino?, ¡Que cobarde!  
-Hay que ayudar a Alastor-le dijo Niffty a Husk, en tono de suplica.  
-Qué diablos-acabo el contenido el su botella-ya tuve mucho de esta mierda, vamos a que nos maten.  
-¡Equipo B, a la carga!  
-¡Oigan, esperen!-exclamo Ángel, viendo salir a los cuatro demonios.  
-¿Angie?-Cherry le llamo desde el portal, otros le habían ayudado-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ángel miro al exterior, Valentino estaba allí afuera, ¿estaría pensando en él?, miro su sortija de compromiso y lo decidió, pasase lo que pasase con el resto de su vida, fuera la eternidad o cinco minutos, la quería al lado de Valentino.

-Chao, bella-se despidió de Cherry, y corrió al exterior para alcanzar a los demás.

No estaba ni medianamente preparada para lo que vio, Ciudad Pentagrama había sido arrazada, gruesas columnas de humo ascendían desde cientos de incendios, los cuerpos en las calles podían contarse por miles, cada tantos minutos algún edificio colapsaba bajo su propio peso, el aire mismo parecía estar crujiendo en el perímetro del pentagrama, pero todo eso era nada contra la impresión de ver a una criatura gigantesca y brillante, con cuernos y seis alas, que peleaba contra un pequeño batallón de arcángeles.

-¡Charley!-Vaggie le grito desde abajo-¡Charley!  
-¿Es la princesa?, ¿segura?-pregunto Ángel, pero Vaggie solo siguió corriendo.

No fue una carrera fácil hasta el centro, nadie les cerró el paso, ni siquiera los arcángeles, pero había demasiados escombros y algunas calles eran simplemente intransitables, Niffty era quien más podía adelantarse dado lo pequeña y rápida que era, quizás Husk hubiera podido ser de más ayuda volando pero ni siquiera lo intento, bien podría haber algún exterminador haciendo su maldito trabajo, gruño, Ángel volteaba constantemente a las alturas.

¿Era la princesa del Infierno realmente?, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto poder?, las lanzas de los arcángeles no le hacían daño y estos más bien se veían liberados de sus armaduras y escapaban de regreso al Cielo en forma de orbes de luz, por otro lado Charley no les estaba atacando directamente, se defendía y les impedía llegar a la ciudad pero su verdadera atención parecía puesta en una figura pequeña y de alas negras que trataba de pasarle de largo para ascender.

“¡Embustero!”

La voz era tan fuerte que tuvo que parar, cerrar los ojos y cubrir sus oídos, aun así se escuchaba con completa claridad.

“¡Ni siquiera pensabas sacarnos a nosotras también!, ¡Nos ibas a dejar morir como al resto!”

Charley logro asir a su padre de una pierna pero Lucifer se desprendió arrojándole una llamarada de fuego negro, eso no la detuvo, rugió tan fuerte que las escasas nubes se deshicieron en girones, los pocos arcángeles que quedaban emprendían la retirada.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!, ¡Este lugar es el basurero de la creación y no pasare un minuto más aquí!  
“¿Y crees que destruirlo hará que te den un lugar en el Cielo?”  
-¡Es el Infierno!  
“¡Es mi infierno!”-se cernió sobre él-“¡No lo mereces, ni el Cielo tampoco”, “¡Perteneces al fondo del abismo!”  
-¡No!-fue atrapado en sus manos-¡No seas estúpida, Charley!, ¿Cómo pretendes matarme?, ¡Soy un alma caída también, un alma divina, rompe mi cuerpo y terminaras de liberarme, mátame y regresare!  
“Entonces tendré que ponerte donde no puedas volver”

Charley abrió un portal entonces, un portal eldricho, y Lucifer dio un alarido de terror al reconocer las profundidades del pozo de caos, el origen de los Von Eldrich, un crisol de horror primigenio desprovisto de cualquier funcionamiento natural donde la vida se convertía en una muerte consiente y permanente, al menos el abismo ocultaba una promesa de esperanza en su núcleo, esto no, se prendió a sí mismo en llamas, intentando matarse antes de que le pusieran allí, pero Charley le lanzo al interior y aun le escucho gritar antes de cerrar el portal.

Ángel tuvo que abrir los ojos y reaccionar más que todo porque había dejado de respirar y necesitaba el aire, todos estaban mirando hacia arriba, en shock y como preguntándose si ya había acabado, él se fijo en una mujer que miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y la reconoció ni más ni menos como Lilith, la reina del Infierno.

-¿Señora…?, ¿su alteza?-considerando que formaba parte de la rebelión, no sabía cómo tratarle.  
-Nos abandono…en verdad no le importábamos…  
-Ou, yo…oiga, ¿no ha visto por aquí a un pecador ridículamente alto y apuesto?, tiene cuatro brazos, como yo, y una gabardina roja, es imposible no notarle.

Lilith le miro un poco perpleja, un poco agotada de todo, antes de señalarle los cuerpos cerca de la torre del reloj, Ángel los vio y dio un grito terrible.

-¡Val!-le dio la vuelta-¡No, Val!, ¡Vamos, despierta!-examino desesperadamente, había quemaduras, sangra en su boca y ojos, pero no encontró evidencia de que le hubiera atacado un arcángel, se apoyo contra su pecho-está bien, jefe, yo te espero.  
-¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?-pregunto Husk.

Ángel no entendió a que se refería hasta que lo escucho también, alzo la vista, Charley estaba descendiendo pero no era ella quien causaba ese ruido extraño, como de fricción, como de algo rompiéndose, eso venia de… ¿venia de abajo?- puso una mano en el suelo, parecía una vibración.

“¡Escúchenme!, el abismo amenaza con tragar cada alma en el Infierno, ¡puedo detenerlo, ayúdenme a traer a los Overlord de vuelta primero!”

-¿Puedes traerlos?-pregunto Ángel, atónita-¿ahora?

“Crean en mi, ahora lo escucho…se como salvarlos”  
\-----0-----

Lo primero que voy Velvet al despertar fue el rostro preocupado de Vox sobre ella, aunque apenas le reconoció, porque la pantalla era diferente y el rostro en esta estaba en blanco y negro, alguien… ¿alguien estaba cantando?, sentía que reconocía la tonada.

-¿Vox?-él la ayudo a incorporarse-¡Vox!-le abrazo.  
-Ya, Vel, aquí estoy.  
-Aquí estamos, nena.  
-¡Val!-estaba a su lado, con Ángel encima cubriéndole de besos.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-Esperábamos que tú nos dieras algunas pistas.

Tratando de ubicarse, exploro los alrededores, seguían cerca de la torre del reloj pero al parecer habían reunido a los Overlord caídos, también a Sir Pentius, ellos y una buena cantidad de pecadores en toda la ciudad estaban regresando, ¿pero cómo era eso posible?, miro hacia arriba y se quedo sin aliento al ver a Charley convertida en algo parecido a un ángel gigantesco, era ella quien cantaba y mientras lo hacia una onda similar a un arcoíris se extendía a su alrededor, de golpe reconoció la canción.

-Está cantando al abismo…

Y el abismo respondía, se estabilizaba, y al ir reviviendo los Overlord Charley fue encogiendo hasta volver a su tamaño normal, aunque conservando aun un par de alas, aterrizo al lado de su madre y le dedico una mirada triste.

-Tuve que hacerlo…  
-Lo sé…

-¡Charley!-Vaggie se le acerco corriendo pero se detuvo al ver a Lilith, fue la misma princesa quien se adelanto a abrazarla-Charley…me alegra que estés bien.  
-También a mí…ven conmigo.

Dos Overlords seguían muertos, Alastor y Rosie.

-¿Por qué ellos no han vuelto?  
-No la traeré a ella-dijo Charley, mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de Rosie-estaba confabulada con mi padre, y Alastor…es más difícil, se mato con un arma sagrada

-¿Es cierto eso?-pregunto Vox.  
-Creo que sí, ósea, no sé qué plan loco tenia Rosie pero…  
-¡No, lo de Alastor!-por su expresión uno diría que Vox acababa de perder a un hermano…en cierto modo lo era-¿el esta…realmente se fue?  
-Vox…

-Alastor-Charley se inclino sobre el demonio ciervo-encontré el arcoíris, te lo estás perdiendo…-movió su cabello, tenía una expresión tan tranquila-está bien, toma tu tiempo-y beso su mejilla.

-Vaya que la montamos aquí-dijo Valentino, mirando la ciudad deshecha-ni siquiera veo mi estudio…diablos.  
-¿Y se supone que ganamos o qué?-suspiro Vox.  
-Estamos vivos, eso es un tipo de victoria, más o menos.  
-Más o menos…  
-¡Chicos!-Velvet tomo una mano de cada quien y la apretó-¡estamos vivos!, ¡estamos juntos!, ¡Y miren eso!-el arcoíris formaba un arco maravilloso y perfecto, unos minutos después se había ido-…ahora, reconstruiremos.  
\-----0-----


	28. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto, terminamos, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el relato!

Rosie despertó en una oscuridad que no se parecía en nada a la que conocía, era una oscuridad provista de formas, de relieves, una oscuridad que se tornaba clara mientras más veía, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba viendo las cosas, y el impacto fue tan grande que aun le tomo un rato caer en la cuenta de que estaba encadenada de pies y brazos a una pared.

-¿Hola?-llamo, inclinando su rostro hacia… ¿la puerta?, ¿era eso una puerta?, apenas y tenía una noción de cómo debían verse las cosas-¡Hola!, ¿alguien me escucha?, ¿Lucifer?, ¿es este otro de tus juegos?... ¿Alastor?, ¡Alastor, necesito ayuda, querido!

Procuro mantener la calma, era una dama después de todo y seguro podría salir de lo que fuera con su inteligencia, pero las horas fueron pasando, vino el hambre, la incomodidad por su postura, trato de calcular cuando llevaba allí pero la luz que venía de debajo de la puerta era titilante, amarilla, ¿fuego?, el fuego ondulaba, ¿no es cierto?, entonces no era una luz exterior, una vela no duraría tanto, era la luz de una chimenea y las chimeneas estaban en los salones, no quería dejar de ver pero cerró los ojos un momento para enfocarse en los sonidos, pasos aislados, música, una radio.

-¡Alastor, aquí estoy!, ¡Sálvame, por favor, te necesito!

Nadie vino, y luego comenzó a recordar, Alastor no vendría a salvarle porque se había matado a sí mismo con su espada sagrada, su primera sensación fue de pena, casi enseguida se enfureció, ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a hacerle aquello?, ¡Después de todo lo que hizo por él!, ¡Después de darle un placebo a su patética culpa y ser la madre que no pudo proteger!, ¿y todo porque?, ¿por una niñita tonta con sueños absurdos en la cabeza?

-Charley, querida, ¿eres tu quien me pudo aquí?-rio-admito que no te creía alguien con gusto para la tortura-su sonrisa se borro un poco-no, no puede ser ella, se fue con Lucifer, era lo que quería.

Trato de distinguir algo más a su alrededor pero el cuarto estaba mayormente desnudo, probablemente sería capaz de notar si ya no estuviera en el Infierno, aquella falta de contacto comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa pero aun le tomo otro día para que su orgullo comenzara a tambalearse, llamo de nuevo, pidiendo algo de comida o agua, primero con cierta exigencia, luego con lastima, para la noche ya estaba suplicando y para el día siguiente creía haberse quedado ciega de nuevo, sus ojos empañados de llanto.

Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Quién es?-la silueta contra la puerta era familiar pero no era posible-¿Alastor?  
-Te pido disculpas, querida, me tomo un tiempo vergonzosamente largo decidir qué hacer.  
-Alastor, pero tú estabas…-arrojaron algo al suelo frente a ella, la espada, reconoció el brillo, se quedo mirándola y luego Alastor estallo en carcajadas.  
-¡Bien, que alivio!, ¡Me hubiera arruinado la mitad de la diversión que lo supieras!-se acerco y aferro su rostro-¡resulta que no te puedes suicidar con un arma divina, cariño!  
-¿Qué…que?!  
-La linda Margo me lo confeso en secreto, ¡y tiene mucho sentido cuando lo piensas!, si yo me dedicara al comercio de acero sagrado alquilaría las hojas para un solo uso, ¿para qué venderlas si la mayoría de los que quieren una es para poner fin a sus propios tormentos?  
-¡Me engañaste!  
-Aprendí de la mejor, ¿no es cierto?-y de pronto su sonrisa se esfumo, Rosie quizás nunca hubiera visto realmente su rostro pero tuvo miedo de esa expresión-fue un riesgo calculado, por supuesto, de no ser suficiente había confiado en que Velvet me pusiera permanentemente en el abismo, por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu rato allí?, ¿fue doloroso?, ¿fue agobiante?, no pareces particularmente afectada.  
-Regrese hace tres días, me has tenido aquí atada por tres días…mis ojos, ¿Por qué los tengo?  
-Quería que me vieras, asique Charley los encontró para mí.  
-¿Charley?  
-¡Oh, querida!-volvió a sonreír-¡No sabes lo que te has perdido!, ¡Permíteme ponerte al día!

Él también tuvo su semana en el abismo, afortunadamente era un tipo ordenado y había dejado todo preparado desde antes, a Husk le había dado instrucciones muy claras de “mantener integra su irritante pero adorable persona” hasta que se confirmase si había pasado realmente al siguiente estado o solo se ausentaba un rato, en cualquiera de los dos escenarios tenia ordenes de llevar a Rosie (mátala tu mismo si hace falta…no es una broma, si no lo haces te perseguiré hasta en tus pesadillas de Vietnam) a su casa y dejarla bien sujeta en la pared de su “despensa”, en el caso de que él mismo estuviera ausente de forma temporal debía dejarle en su casa también, asique Husk había tenido que cargan ambos cuerpos, ya le compensaría el favor; después de regresar, y tras vomitar de puro miedo por más de una hora, Alastor paso largo rato en un estado de profundo aturdimiento, tratando de sintonizar algo con su radio hasta que se acordó que había tumbado la torre de transmisión entera, ¡vaya cosa!, literalmente había quemado cada cartucho con la certeza de que no regresaría a lamentarlo, pese a tus planes previos, ¿eso le hacía un fatalista o un gran dramático?

Niffty fue quien llego entonces, tan servicial y activa como siempre, para ayudarle a recuperar su ánimo y contarle lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Asique a ver, técnicamente habían ganado, Lucifer no estaba muerto pero fue lanzado al pozo del caos, que para el caso era lo mismo, y eso solo significaba una cosa: oficialmente tenían nuevo gobernante, Sir Pentius, ¡Había que ver lo bien que le quedaba el sombrero una vez lo convirtió en corona!, no tardo más de lo estrictamente necesario en tomar posesión de sus nuevas propiedades pero era tan feliz y tenia tantos planes para renovar el Infierno que los demás terminaron aceptando que, la verdad, mejor malo conocido que malo por conocer, ¡y larga vida al nuevo rey!; sus primero actos oficiales fueron ordenar a los Overlords que concentrasen sus esfuerzos en la reconstrucción de la ciudad mientras él, con ayuda de Charley y la reina Lilith, buscaban una solución definitiva a los exterminios, y enviarle una carta que Niffty le entrego, donde le recordaba que técnicamente ahora él era de su propiedad pero como todo lo que había querido fue su primera muerte y ya no se podía que se quedara tranquilo, siempre podría llamarlo si algún día se le antojaba su presencia.

Curiosamente esas no fueron buenas noticias para Alastor, sin su torre de radio ya no podía transmitir su programa, sin Rosie, a quien escuchaba quejarse al otro lado de la puerta con una mescla de vergüenza y justa venganza, ya no tenía un aliado que le diera ideas o alentara sus manías, al morir había perdido las actualizaciones asique no tenía contacto con Vox ni con ninguno de los otros, porque la red eléctrica aun se estaba reparando y, de todos modos, su teléfono en casa era fijo…podría haberle visitado pero no les hubiera atendido, estaba en esa mala posición de sentirse solo y no querer ver a nadie, incluso le pidió a Niffty que le dejase hasta nuevo aviso porque su energía comenzó a crisparle.

-Era tan silencioso-dijo, con una sonrisa algo débil-me habían dicho que el abismo era puro dolor y ese sonido, como una canción, creí oírla antes de caer pero una vez dentro…no había nada, yo era nada, perdido en el silencio.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-pregunto Rosie, Alastor le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.  
-¿No te lo ha dicho mi sombra?  
-Yo…-parpadeo-no puedo…ya no las escucho…  
-Imagino que es el precio por recuperar tus ojos, parece justo-se volvió a acercar, saco un pañuelo y se puso a limpiar su rostro-tienes una pinta desastrosa, querida, para nada presentable.  
-Alastor, por favor-más lagrimas cayeron-estas enfadado, entiendo.  
-¿Enfadado?, oh, no, para nada, avergonzado por haber sido embaucado como un niño tonto, decepcionado de la única persona en la que pensé podría confiar siempre, muerto de hambre porque no he tomado una comida decente en tres días, ¿pero enfadado?, eso no-limpio sus lagrimas y luego paso el pañuelo por su cuello.  
-¿A…Alastor?-tembló.  
-Lo que voy a hacer es matarte-rasgo su vestido, descubriendo un hombro-una vez, y otra vez, y otra más, hasta que me aburra o tú comiences a disfrutarlo, y entonces jugaremos a un juego diferente para decidir entre la espada y la horca.  
-Alastor, por favor, lo hice por ti, lo hice todo por ti.  
-Lástima que no pensaste en lo que yo podría hacerte a ti-se acerco más-nos vemos en una semana, querida.

Y Rosie grito, sintiendo los afilados colmillos entre su hombro y cuello, la carne desprendiéndose por una mordida salvaje, y siguió gritando y suplicando hasta que su corazón fue arrancado de su pecho y su conciencia arrojada de nuevo a la oscuridad.  
\-----0-----

Valentino y Ángel Dust se casaron a principios del año siguiente, o al menos eso se creía, con aquello del exterminio adelantado todos estaban un poco con el tiempo perdido, en todo caso no habrían podido hacerlo antes con todo los pendientes, las reparaciones en la ciudad, la restructuración, y, claro, había que esperar que volvieran a actualizar al padrino porque Vox ni de broma se presentaría en un evento así de importante con su fachada años cincuenta.

Cherry fue la madrina y el servicio se oficio al aire libre porque el estudio de pornografía, que era básicamente el segundo hogar de la pareja, seguía en reparaciones y además invitaron a todo el condenado mundo; realmente los matrimonios no era algo raro en el infierno, los nativos se casaban todo el tiempo y los pecadores lo hacían tanto por haber tenido la suerte de encontrar un alma compatible como porque era una forma eficiente de oficializar una alianza a largo plazo, Love Azathoth oficio la ceremonia y todo salió tan perfectamente bien que nos la vamos a saltar y pasar a la fiesta posterior.

-Dilo de nuevo-pidió Everclear a Love, tras arrástralo hacia Rexanna y Curare-anda, dilo.  
-Edward-dijo el administrador, apenado pero contento-Edward Mckenny.  
-¡Ese es tu nombre!-exclamo Curare, aplaudiendo.  
-¡Y es irlandés!-rio Everclear-si es que tengo el oído de un tabernero.  
-¿Tenemos que llamarte así ahora?-pregunto Rexanna.  
-No estoy seguro…he sido Love Azathoth por tanto tiempo, y los registros del príncipe Stolas resultaron bastante escasos, estaba mi nombre y mi forma de muerte pero no había detalles de mi vida o que hice para que alguien golpease mi cabeza con ese mazo.  
-¿Entonces?  
-El príncipe ha prometido ayudarme a indagar, quisiera conocer yo mismo a este Edward Mckenny antes de presentarlo formalmente a los demás, asique de momento sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.  
-El mismo de siempre pero más feliz-dijo Curare-¡Oh, tengo que contarles!, voy a abrir cuatro comedores nuevos este año, Sir Pentius…jeje, perdón, el Rey Pentius-todos se rieron-dio su permiso en cuanto lo solicite.  
-Nuestro bien ponderado nuevo monarca está haciendo un trabajo ejemplar.  
-¿Quién diría, no?-dijo Rexanna.  
-Hablando de nuestro generoso líder-dijo Everclear-me entere que obsequio una costosa botella de absenta al festejo, de verdad espero que la pareja vaya a compartirla.

Pentius estaba en una de las mesas charlando con Velvet, hablaban de lo bueno que era que la red eléctrica estuviera reparada y el internet hubiera regresado, porque la pobre estaba que se moría sin su medio, cuando Vox se acerco a la mesa, su pantalla plana lucia impecable y se había puesto su mejor traje para la ocasión.

-¿Me la robo un momento, majestad?, ¿quieres bailar, Vel?  
-¡Claro que sí!

Si Velvet tuviera que ser honesta consigo misma podría decir que su enamoramiento hacía Vox se había pasado hacía rato y su afecto actual era más puro, se le abrazo con alegría mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile, si un año le hubieran dicho que estarían en esa posición, que todo cambiaria de esa manera, y que sería en parte por ella, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Abrió los ojos un momento y, de pasada, se fijo en una mesa solitaria con un pequeño cartelito doblado que contenía una sola palabra, “Alastor”

-Es una pena que no haya venido.  
-Pocos compartirán esa opinión, Vel-dijo, sabiendo de lo que hablaba-usualmente las fiestas a las que Alastor asiste terminan en una carnicería.  
-Antes, quizás… ¿crees que se vaya a poner bien?, Husk hizo que le devolviera su rifle.  
-No creo que vaya a usarlo, si es lo que te preocupa, es verdad que no se ha dejado ver mucho estos meses pero tampoco está encerrado, he oído que sale por las noches.  
-Está deprimido, ¿podemos ayudarle?  
-No depende de nosotros-tomo sus hombros-animo, Vel, conozco a ese cretino sonriente desde hace cincuenta años, no se puede quedar así para siempre, se aburriría, en cualquier momento algo le llamara la atención y le hará salir, ya verás.  
-¡Atención todo el mundo!-grito Ángel-¡Atentos que voy a lanzar esta cosa!  
-¡No nos hacemos responsables de las consecuencias!-agrego Valentino, en caso de que las Damas de Honor comenzaran una batalla campal.

El buque de flores salió volando en una parabólica libre y antes de llegar a las manos de alguna ansiosa dama, J.D.Comet corrió, salto y lo pillo en el aire.

-¡Mío!  
-¡Oh, vamos!-se quejo Niffty.  
-Cuervito~, ¿Qué dijes?, ¿quieres ser el próximo?  
-¡No me jodas, J.D!-exclamo, extrañamente con ambas cabezas alzadas-¡Pudiste habérmelo pedido hace décadas!, ¡Y claro que sí!  
-Me encanta cuando estas contento y enojado-rio, recibiendo besos de ambas cabezas.

Un par de horas más tarde, y tras un brindis formal con la botella de absenta porque alguien les comento que o la abrían o Everclear iba a quemar el lugar, la pareja anuncio que se marchaban, planeaban pasar la Luna de Miel en un chalecito a las afueras de Imp City y estarían de regreso en un mes.

-¡Una última foto, chicos!-pidio Velvet-¿la tomas, Ángel?  
-Déjamelo a mí, nena-tomo su teléfono-a ver, digan: “¡Trió V por siempre!”  
-¡Trió V por siempre!

Fueron despedidos entre aplausos y buenos deseos, Vel observo la foto en su teléfono y se la puso de protector de pantalla.

-Iba a verificar un par de cosas de última hora en el estudio-le dijo Vox-¿te llevo a casa?  
-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más contigo?  
-Claro, Vel-le ofreció su brazo-lo que necesites.

Velvet tomo su brazo y juntos se marcharon también, disfrutando de la novedad actual que era caminar por las calles de Ciudad Pentagrama sin peligro.  
\-----0-----

Vox tubo razón en algo, todo lo que Alastor necesitaba para salir de su aislamiento fue algo que llamase su atención, y ese algo fue una nota que Niffty le dejo en la mesita de noche tras hacer la limpieza, el papelito contenía una dirección y el dibujo de un arcoíris.

El ciervo se arreglo apropiadamente y fue para allá al día siguiente, se trataba de una parcela abierta en la punta oeste de la ciudad y en esta se alzaba un edificio altísimo y bastante alocado, tenia adosado un barco, una noria y un tren, un brillante letrero de neón en la cima rezaba “Hotel Feliz”, y Alastor se encontró esbozando su primera sonrisa franca en semanas, adoraba cada detalle; apareció su micrófono y se dirigió a la puerta, notas sueltas de piano sonando a su alrededor, respiro hondo antes de llamar y, instantes después, Charley le abrió.

-¡Ho-ella le abrazo de golpe-la!  
-Bienvenido-le miro con ojos brillantes-estoy feliz de que estés aquí.  
-También me alegra verte de nuevo, querida.  
-¡Adelante, pasa!-le soltó-deja que te muestre el lugar.

Adentro era bastante sobrio, un edificio típicamente Magne, con su papel tapiz rojo y las manzanas por todas partes, el lugar estaba un poco desvencijado y era obvio que apenas comenzaban a arreglarlo, Vaggie estaba charlando con Lilith en un sofá y se detuvo para saludarlas a ambas.

-Asique, querida, ¿en verdad vas a hacerlo?, ¿tu hotel para rehabilitar almas?  
-La sobrepoblación sigue siendo un problema y hay que atacarlo por todos los frentes, esto es algo que yo puedo hacer pero, como vez, es mucho trabajo-le miro con una sonrisilla-me vendría genial un socio.  
-¿Debo tomarlo como una orden, princesa?  
-Ya no soy princesa de nada, ahora solo soy Charley y pensé que podrías ayudar aquí el tiempo que quisieras, si es que quieres… ¿quieres?  
-Charley-tomo su mano-nada me haría más feliz.  
-¡Bienvenido a bordo entonces!  
-¡Pongámonos en ello enseguida!-soltó una risotada-puedo traer a Niffty y a Husk, te aseguro que se saben hacer invaluables, pero antes de cualquier cosa, ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia sobre el nombre?

Unas semanas más tarde un nuevo tipo de establecimiento era abierto en el Infierno, un refugio para las almas que buscaran la redención y la oportunidad de subir pacíficamente al Cielo, se trataba de un edificio enorme, algo alocado, con un personal de veras variado y fácilmente reconocible a la distancia por el brillante letrero neon que rezaba con irónico orgullo, “Hazbin Hotel”  
\-----0-----


End file.
